Enter The Other World
by MissGela
Summary: England is transported into another world thanks to America interrupting him in the middle of his spell. Not only that, but he's also been transformed into a kid again! How will he survive this new world filled with dangerous mutant animals, plants, and…copies of the other nations? And why are his memories suddenly disappearing? DISCONTINUED: Reasons in last chapter
1. Enter: The Other World

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever. So exciting~! Anyways, here's a few things about this fanfic. (1) Uncertain about pairings, however, if I do decide to add some it will NOT be FrUK or USUK (sorry to those who ship them, those pairings are just NOT my cup of tea), and (2) I don't own Hetalia...obviously. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and review~!**

* * *

There was a chill in the air as a figure made its way around a room, a basement to be precise. This figure was none other than the representation of England, or Arthur Kirkland for undercover reasons. He made his way to the pentagram that was drawn perfectly in white chalk on the floor and stopped in front of it. England took a deep breath and raised his hand over the circle which then began to glow.

"This will show those bastards to make fun of me…" he growled, the memory of what had happened earlier that day replaying in his head.

He had been minding his own business and giving his presentation during the meeting when France, that fucking frog, began to talk down to him. Now, it would have been fine if it had just been France teasing him and making stupid, yet hurtful, comments since that was just how he and France worked and England was used to it. However, the others had decided to join in and commented on every little thing that was apparently 'wrong' with him. First, it started out with France who was once again calling him the 'Black Sheep' of Europe. Then, America joined in by making fun of his eyebrows and calling him 'crabby' and a 'grumpy old man'. Of course, one cannot forget the fact he had those damn bushy eyebrows. The brit, after being the victim of such ridicule, decided that the meeting just wasn't worth his time if all the others were just going to tease him. So, he promptly gathered his things and calmly exited the meeting room as the others laughed behind his back. England began to scowl and his eyes narrowed.

'_Oh, and let's not forget that my cooking is terrible'_ he thought to himself, his inner voice filled with venom and sarcasm as he remembered how some of the others insulted his cooking too. England gritted his teeth and tears of frustration were gathering up in his eyes. Now, he was hoping to curse those who had thought it had been funny to bully him in such a way!

England closed his eyes and began to concentrate as hard as he could. He felt the warm sensation of his magic course throughout his body until it was mostly centered at the palm of his outstretched hand above the circle. The glowing began to grow brighter as the English nation began to chant the incantation for the curse. Just as he was about to finish the spell, the door to the basement slammed open, startling England into stumbling over his words.

"Yo! Iggy! The guys and I want to…WHOA!" America exclaimed, his declaration being cut off by a blinding light. The American covered his eyes and stepped back a few feet, causing him to slam back against a cupboard, which then caused a couple of shelves to rattle. Random jars of ingredients and vials of potions were falling down everywhere around England.

"America, you idiot" he shouted through his coughing. He tried not to inhale any of the fumes the potions had created after they fell down. However, he was unlucky when one vial managed to fall on top of him. England gasped as he felt the ground tilt and disappear from under his feet.

"America! Get out of here! NOW!" he shouted, becoming scared for his former colony. He saw America trying to walk towards him and England growled at his stupidity.

"Goddammit, just GO! I'll be fine" he exclaimed, waving America away. America growled, obviously frustrated that he couldn't help England. He did as he was told, for once, and quickly left the basement. He coughed and his vision began to fade. America stumbled into the hallway and collapsed onto his knees. The American took a deep breath before passing out.

* * *

"…merica…"

America twitched slightly at the sound of his name being called. Who was that anyways? Didn't they know the Hero needed his sleep?

"….AMERICA!" the voice shouted loudly into his ear and the American sat up suddenly, banging his head on something hard along the way. "DUUUDE! What the FUCK!?" he exclaimed, pressing both of his hands against his forehead. There was groan and America looked around, squinting his eyes.

"Wha?" he asked, looking around. France was on the ground, groaning and pressing his hands onto his forehead. "Oh hey, France! So it was you who I smashed into! What the fuck, bro!?" he asked, sounding offended. France groaned and sat up. There was a cough and America looked to see Germany. The American blinked and then noticed the others were there too, along with England's brothers.

"Huh!? Why are you guys here!?" he said, pointing at the brothers accusingly.

Scotland sighed and shook his head. "Brat, what do ye remember?" he asked, ignoring the other nation's question. America blinked and tilted his head, his eyes squinting as he tried to recall the memories he had.

"Let's see…we teased England at the meeting…he left…the meeting went on until Germany here suggested we apologize since he thought we went too far…uhm….I came over first, I think…" he said, scratching the back of his head. "Iggy wouldn't open the door when I knocked so I invited myself in, of course! I called out to him, but he didn't answer so I thought 'Oh! Dude's probably in the basement doing his magic shit!' so, like, I went down to the basement…," America gave a pause and closed his eyes before gasping, "And then shit went down, bro!" he exclaimed, becoming energetic. "A circle was glowing on the floor and it became very bright and then I went back, right?! And then I must have hit something because shit began falling off of the shelves around us and one hit England and then…and then, there was so much different colored smoke!" he exclaimed. "Iggy told me to leave when I tried to go save him…." He continued. "I was going to call for help, but I must have passed out from the fumes…." He groaned. "Duuuuude! LAME! I fucking fainted! A hero never faints!" he exclaimed, laying back down.

A sigh was heard from Scotland. "We have bigger problems than that…England's gone!" Scotland exclaimed with a growl.

"WHAT!?" America yelled out in shock.

"Aye, he's gone, laddie. That spell he was doing must have transported him somewhere…" Scotland said with a shake of his head.

"Scotland! Scot!" a voice shouted, the sound of running footsteps nearing the room. The door slammed open and Ireland stepped in, breathing heavily. "Scot, I checked the potions like ye asked! There's one missing!" he said, giving Scotland a piece of paper. Scotland looked at the paper and frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up together in frustration. "Well…fuck" he sighed, slumping slightly with a shake of his head.

"What is it?" asked Germany, worried about Scotland's reaction.

"The potion that's missing is…it's a youth potion…" he mumbled. There was a long moment of silence.

"…Ve? What does…that mean?" Italy asked, grasping onto Germany's sleeve.

Ireland scowled and crossed his arms. "It means that not only is England gone, but wherever he is, he's been turned into a child….so there are a few possibilities for this scenario…" Ireland began to explain to the others.

"Aye….Either England knows who he is and is lost in another location…or he reverted back to his child self completely and doesn't remember anything…and is lost in another location. We need to check the spell book to see which spell he was trying to do. Usually, when England messes up, he ends up saying another spell entirely…in that case, it's possible…that he may have ended up in another world or universe altogether" Scotland explained.

America frowned and looked down sadly. "Aw man…this is my entire fault…" he whispered, his fists tightening around the sheets in anger and guilt.

Scotland gave him a cold look. "Aye…it is your fault…but instead of beating you to a fucking pulp, we need to focus on looking for England right now…" he growled at him.

"I agree with Scotland-san. If England-san has been reverted to a child and transported to another world or location, then he is in danger of being killed or worse…" Japan stated, frowning and becoming worried for his friend.

Just then, Ireland gave a snort. "I'm surprised you lot even care if he's missing or not" he said, coldly. The others looked at Ireland, surprised.

"Dude, where did that come from!?" America asked, beginning to look offended and angry.

"I'm just saying, you lot ridicule him enough that one would think you hate him" Ireland said, glaring at them. "Be honest, are you worried about England as the nation…or England as Arthur Kirkland, as a human being?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at them with a frown. There was a pregnant pause.

"…I don't think you have a right to say any of this to us, you bastard" America growled.

"Oui, I agree with America! Wasn't it you who bullied mon petit lapin when he was just a child? I remember the stories England told me when he was little. You were all so horrible!" France accused with a growl.

Scotland gave a derisive snort. "This coming from the one who ridicules Arthur the most?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. France flinched.

The door opened and Wales walked in. He looked unhappy and was scowling as he looked down at the floor. "I realize that we were terrible to Arthur in the past…but that was back then and things were different…what we did to Arthur was to make sure he would become stronger and not trust people too easily like he used to…Arthur was very different as a baby…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Aye, he was way too trusting…" Scotland said with a nod.

"England was…trusting? Seriously?" America asked in disbelief.

England's brothers nodded their heads to answer America's question. "He was too trusting…and we had to crush the belief that everyone was good, otherwise, Arthur wouldn't have survived this long" he said, crossing his arms.

"Bastard! Do you realize what you've done? I couldn't even call him 'big brother' because of you!" America accused.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ireland asked, his head tilting in confusion. Scotland and Wales were just as confused as their brother.

America sighed and shook his head. "How could you not see what you did?" he asked, glaring at them. The other nations by this point were just standing there awkwardly and watching the scene unfold before them. "Artie must have been so traumatized! I tried asking if I could call him 'big brother' and he immediately said not to and to just call him Arthur! You guys fucked him up so much that he's scared of being a big brother himself!" he shouted at them. The three brothers were shocked. They knew they were bad, but they hadn't really considered the damage they might have done to Arthur.

There was a long pause of silence before Germany finally crossed his arms and coughed to get their attention. "Well…as much as this is very enlightening for everybody. We should really start trying to find England and bringing him back now. We can deal with his de-aging problem later" he said with authority. The others nodded in agreement.

"Since you guys are useless when it comes to magic, we'll take the lead of finding Arthur in case he did get transported into another world. You guys can go home and see if you can find England in your lands just in case…and if he doesn't end up being anywhere here, then you guys can stay home until we call you when we find something out" Wales said. The other nations looked around at each other before shrugging and nodding. They could all agree that they didn't know much about magic, or even believe in it enough to help the brothers anyways. The three brothers left the room to go back down to the basement while the others stood around awkwardly and looked around at each other.

"Hmmm~ Aha~ Looks like England made a mess of things, da~?" Russia said, his smile widening a bit. America glared at Russia.

"Shut the fuck up, commie…" he growled.

"…Kol Kol Kol~"

Germany coughed and interrupted their staring match. He glared at both of them and shook his head. "That is enough…let's all just go home and search for England…" he grumbled before grabbing Italy's arm and gestured at the door with his head as he looked at Japan. Japan nodded and followed his two comrades out the door. The others stayed a bit longer before leaving, one by one, until it was just America, France, and Canada left.

America gasped, startled to see his twin. "Yo, Canadia! How long have you been here!" he exclaimed.

Canada frowned. "I've been here the whole time, America…" he said softly, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Whoa! Dude! Really!? You gotta speak up, man!" America exclaimed with a laugh.

Canada frowned at him. "How can you be so calm when Arthur is missing? He could be dead!" Canada exclaimed.

America blinked before looking down. "Yeah….I know…." He whispered, his eyes dulling slightly. "It's all my fault…" he whispered, slumping forwards and his eyes closing in shame.

Canada looked at his brother and then he sighed. He put his hand on the American's shoulder and gave a soft smile. "Let's just go home and see if we can find him…I'm sure Arthur is okay, wherever he is…he's strong after all" he said trying to sound confident. Despite the circumstances, Canada knew his former caretaker, his mother in a way, was strong and wouldn't back down from a fight even if he was in dire peril.

America blinked before nodding. "Yeah! You're right, bro! I just hope his youth isn't a problem though! He was already short, haha! Imagine an even shorter England trying to fight" he exclaimed, laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing, mon cher. Mon lapin was very fiery and stubborn when I met him as a child…I'm sure he'll be fine" France said with a small smile. A memory of a small British boy fighting with him over an apple played in his head and France's smile grew. '_At least, I hope so…_' he thought to himself with a slight furrow of his brows.

* * *

England groaned as he began to wake up from his slumber. After waking up, he stared at the tree that he was facing for a moment before sitting up slowly to look at his surroundings. It looked as if he had ended up in a forest somehow and the trees were either really huge or he had shrunk…wait a minute.

England quickly stood up and looked down at himself and paled. "Oh…oh no…" he gasped. He was smaller alright, and was wearing his old clothes from when he was in his child days. A white gown with a green cape held together by a red ribbon was currently his attire, along with a pair of brown boots. The British boy sighed and slumped. "This is just great…" he mumbled in misery. '…_At least my memories are still intact'_ England thought to himself as he looked around the forest he was in.

The forest looked like any other forest except it seemed to have a bit of a reddish hue among the trees. England tilted his head and looked up and his eyes widened. "O-oh…" he gasped. Now, he knew why the lighting was weird.

"…The sky is fucking purple…" he whispered. It wasn't just a hint of purple, but rather it was a rich purple. An unnatural color for the sky he knew by heart to be blue back at home. At that moment, England came to the realization that he had ended up in another world altogether.

"…Oh…fucking hell…."


	2. Child and Mutants

**Author's Note: Hello all! I'm surprised with the progress the story has made so far with follows and favorites! Thank you so much and I hope to continue strong! Enjoy chapter two and review! :)**

* * *

After England had established that he had indeed been transported to another world, he went over his options. Should he stay in the clearing or should he leave and find a way back into civilization? The English boy was currently sitting in the spot that he had woken up in and was looking around his surroundings. "…It sure looks like a normal forest…but I'm not so sure..." he whispered to himself.

He gave a frown at his surroundings before making up his mind. He stood up and began to make his way away from the clearing. "I might as well look around…maybe I can find a city or someone to help me" Arthur said out loud as he continued on his way.

He walked for a long time and sighed. He was beginning to get very bored just walking around. There were no fairies to keep him company or any other magical creatures to play with him or talk to him. Arthur frowned. "I guess I could talk to myself? But, then I'd look crazy!" he said with a pout. England decided to sing a song his mother taught him long ago just so he could get rid of the boredom.

In the middle of his song, he heard a twig snap and abruptly stopped to turn around and look behind him. He swallowed thickly as he took in his surroundings. It was darker than he remembered and the trees seemed to sway ominously with the wind. England hugged himself tightly and began to walk forwards once more. He didn't sing anymore after that.

He only walked a few more steps when he noticed a shadow in the shape of what appeared to be a spider web on the forest floor in front of him. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion. He looked to his left and his eyes widened in shock. In front of him was a huge, and visible, spider web. England gulped and slowly moved back. He didn't want to meet the thing that made such a-

**_SNAP_**

England froze and his eyes widened in fear. His breath hitched as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand. There was another snap and England finally gained the nerve to turn around, and what he saw made him gasp. Behind him was a huge spider that was as big as a car and its appearance was more grotesque and scarier than it normally looked. Arthur yelped and ducked out of the way when the spider suddenly spat something at him. He looked and saw that the spider's spit was eating through the tree it had come into contact with. "A-acid spit!?" Arthur gasped in shock. He turned and saw two more spiders coming out of the bushes. "F-fuck!" he yelped, and turned to run. He made sure to run in a zigzag pattern so the acid spit would miss him. "I'm never making fun of Ron for being scared of spiders ever again!" he shouted as he ran.

After a while of running, Arthur began to slow down and become tired. _'D-dammit! Curse this small body!_' he thought to himself as he tried to find a place to hide. His eyes fell upon a fallen, hollow tree trunk. He wasted no time to crawl inside and curl up into the fetal position. He tried to even out his breathing so he wouldn't attract the spiders if they appeared. Arthur closed his eyes and frowned. What was he going to do now?

* * *

"Goddammit! We're finding nothing!" Wales growled, throwing away a spell book. "It feels like we've been searching in circles!" he yelled out in frustration.

Scotland gave a grunt in agreement, and shut the book he had been looking in. "The others haven't found Arthur yet…It's most likely that he really did go to another world, but which one?" he mumbled. The Scotsman stretched and sighed. "Alright…we still have more books to look through…let's take a small break to clear our heads and then get back to it" he said while crossing his arms behind his head to act as a pillow. He gave a yawn. "Arthur is strong for being small…he knows how to survive until we can get him back" he mumbled.

Ireland and Wales looked at each other before looking back at the lounging Scotsman. "I hope your right…" Ireland whispered.

Meanwhile, in another part of the globe, America and Canada were searching for England. "Do you feel him in your country, bro?" America asked, looking at his twin who had his eyes closed.

Each nation had the ability to feel if other nations were in their land. However, none of them knew how exactly it worked. Sometimes, one had to concentrate if their landmass was excessive, while others tend to feel instinctually if another nation was on their land or not.

Canada sighed and shook his, his shoulders slumping. "Nope, nothing. Wherever England is, it sure is not at my place…" he said with a shrug. America groaned. This was getting worse. So far, no one had felt Arthur in their lands and what was even more frustrating is that some nations didn't even care that England was missing. "Ugh…they're all assholes…" Canada muttered, sharing his twin's thoughts. America grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Okay…I guess we just head back to England and just wait there…" America grumbled.

As they drove, Canada was looking down and biting his lips in worry about England. He may have been invisible to most people, but there were times when England would notice him. Just last week, he had had lunch with his previous caretaker and even managed to get a hug and a kiss on the cheek out of it. Canada's lips quirked upwards.

"What?" America asked his twin in amusement. He had seen the small smile that appeared on his brother's face.

"Well…I was just thinking about Arthur…and the last time we had seen each other. I miss him…" he whispered, looking down sadly.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he continued to drive. "Yeah? You can always visit him, can't you? I'm sure he'd like that…" he said, but was cut off by the small huff of air that Canada let out.

"…He was hurt, ya know….?" He asked.

America's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "No…we're not talking about this now" he said.

"Oh, yeah? If not now, then when, Al? I get it. You wanted independence, but did you have to go so far to say that you're not-" Canada began, only to be cut off by his own gasp when America swerved the car onto the side of the road. "AL!" he shouted, angry that his twin scared him like that. Alfred just unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He began walking away from the car and Canada shook his head in disbelief. He sat Kumajiro in the car and told him to stay before following his brother. "AL! Are you being serious right now!? Alfred F. Jones! Stop ignoring me!" Canada huffed as he followed his brother. Alfred made no indication that he heard him and continued to walk away. Canada rolled his eyes and sighed. After a few more steps, he'd had enough of Alfred's childishness. He began to run at Alfred in full speed before tackling his brother down.

"Ow! What the fuck, Mattie!?" Alfred exclaimed as he was turned around to face Matthew. Alfred froze in surprise when his brother pulled his fist back threateningly. Canada breathed heavily, his face showing an expression of anger and disappointment.

"You weren't there to see his tears, Al…you weren't there to see who he had become after that day…" he gasped out, a few tears falling down. "I get it. You hated taxes and all that other shit, but did you think that maybe it was out of Arthur's control? That maybe it was his government's doing? You not only blamed England for everything, but Arthur too…there's a difference, Al…" he whimpered, looking into his brother's eyes.

Alfred stared up at his twin, his tears leaking onto his face, before grabbing Matthew into a strong hug. Matthew sobbed against his shoulder, his arms wrapping around Alfred in a hug as well.

Matthew cried for a while before calming down. He kept his face buried in his brother's chest before sighing and moving back. "Let's go back to England…" he whispered, getting up and holding out his hand for his brother to take.

Alfred stared up at his twin and took his hand to get up. They both walked back towards the vehicle and got back in. Alfred started up the car again and began to head towards the airport. On the way there, Kumajiro had woken up and looked up at his owner in confusion.

"Who are you?" the small bear asked.

Canada gave a sigh and was about to answer when Alfred gave a chuckle.

"He's Canada…"

* * *

Arthur peeked out from a small opening that he had noticed whilst crawling into the tree trunk. From what he could see, there were no large, acid-spitting spiders in sight. He took a deep breath before slowly crawling out. He looked around once more to make sure that the coast was clear before running in the direction he had been heading in the first place.

He ran for a while before slowing down to a fast walking pace. He made sure to be more alert to his surroundings and pay attention to listen to any suspicious sounds.

_'Damn spiders…they made me all paranoid_…' Arthur thought to himself, looking back behind his shoulder for what seemed to be the millionth time within the last hour or two.

It began to grow darker and the small English nation was worried that he would have to spend the night in this spider infested forest. He continued walking before he decided to sit down and rest. He laid his back against a tree and closed his eyes. There was a small comfortable silence until he heard a loud a growl.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly, looking back and forth to find the source of the noise. The growl came again, this time more loud and venomous.

_'It sounds so….close'_ Arthur thought to himself, his train of thought interrupted when he looked up to see a Venus fly trap. A large Venus fly trap that was most definitely bigger than the spiders he had encountered from before.

"Oh…my…" he whispered in fear and shock. He shook and turned around, quickly stepping back. However, before he could fully escape, a vine wrapped around his ankle and picked him up. Arthur screamed in fear, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. He noticed himself getting closer to the deadly plant's mouth and screamed again.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEEEEEEASSSEE!" he shouted, tears running freely down his face into the mouth of the plant. The closer he came to the mouth, the more Arthur felt helpless.

_'I don't believe it! My death…is being eaten by a goddamned plant!_' he thought to himself in disbelief, almost laughing at the thought. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for his inevitable end to come…or so he thought.

Just as he was about to be eaten, he heard the plant give a painful screech. Arthur opened his eyes and saw that a man was attacking it, hacking at the stem with strength and precision. The Venus fly trap gave another painful screech before tossing Arthur rather roughly towards the ground. He rolled a good distance away and groaned in pain. He tried getting up, but to no avail. He slumped back down, his eyelids suddenly growing heavy and his vision swimming. He saw the male figure turn slightly, possibly to check where he had landed, and his breath hitched in shock.

_'No way, it can't be …_' Arthur thought to himself, watching the man continue to successfully fight off the monster.

"…J-Japan?"


	3. Child and Strangers

**A/N: Wowee~! I'm on a roll with my creative juices, but don't expect this kind of pattern when I update often. This may be it for a while considering I have college work, but I am also known for my procrastination skills and failing in life so...who knows? Chapter 4 may be sooner than we both think! But for now, enjoy Chapter 3 and review~! :) **

* * *

Arthur was awoken by voices nearby. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even so he would give no indication that he was awake. He twitched slightly at how familiar the voices sounded, but given that he had ended up in another world…he just wasn't willing to risk his life over the familiarity of said voices. He listened intently to the people speaking, his movements completely still and relaxed.

"Why the fuck did you bring him here for!?" an angry voice asked. The person of said voice was obviously Italian and male. His voice was also quite deep and rich despite the anger coating their tone. Arthur heard stomping footsteps nearing him and Arthur almost lost his nerve when they stopped near him. "…Huh…he kind of reminds me of Oliver. He has the same hairstyle and everything…" the voice spoke once more. There was an exasperated sigh following the statement.

"Well, of course! Why do you think I saved him in the first place, baka!?" another voice angrily retorted with a growl. The use of the Japanese word clued Arthur in on the person's ethnicity, although the voice of the Japanese male was louder and seemed to hold a tone of outright confidence, which Arthur knew was the opposite if he were to compare them to Japan. Another pair of footsteps neared him, and Arthur couldn't stop his instinctive response to tense slightly this time. There was a moment of silence before he felt a hand running through his hair soothingly. Somehow, the gesture was able to make Arthur relax somewhat.

"Oi, Lutz! What are you doing?" the Italian voice growled.

"Hai, Lutz-chan~! I didn't know you were into that kind of – Itai!"

There were a couple of sounds of painful grunts and the thuds of punches before everything went silent. The moment of silence continued before another voice spoke, this one having a rough German accent.

"…He's awake" it said.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous…" Ireland sighed as he tossed a book onto the third rapidly growing pile of spell books behind him.

Wales hummed in thought. "But…we're almost through his collection. Surely, we're close to finding the spell he must have used…" he said, sounding as if he wanted to convince himself rather than his brothers.

Alistair just gave a grumble and continued to look when the basement door opened. The brothers looked over to see the twins enter awkwardly.

"Uh, hey dudes! We're here to help!" Alfred said, giving all of them a smile and a peace sign.

Arthur's brothers looked at him and Alistair sighed. "Alright, fine. We're looking through Arthur's spell books to see if we can find a spell similar to the nature of Arthur's spell…" he explained, tossing a book in Alfred's direction.

"Uh…okay?" he said, sounding unsure. He opened the book and his face went blank at all the words littering the page. _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to – No!_' he thought to himself, shaking his head. It was his fault that Arthur had been dragged into another world, and so it was time for him to own up to his mistake! Take responsibility! Responsibility…

"With great power comes great responsibility…" he whispered to himself. Matthew, who had been near his twin when he had whispered the quote to himself, smiled softly.

_'Maybe those heroes of yours do teach you life lessons, Al…_' he thought to himself, looking through the book in his hands. Since Matthew and Alfred had no magical experience, all they had to do was look at the summaries and see which ones mentioned other worlds. He was actually surprised that they hadn't found the spell already. _'Shouldn't magic have many spells about travelling to other worlds?_' he thought to himself with a head tilt. He didn't know, he was no magic expert after all, but surely there would at least be a few apparent spells that would –

Matthew gave a sudden gasp. "I found it! Or at least I think I did…" he said, holding his book up with both of his hands in triumph.

"Really!? That's awesome, bro!" Alfred said ecstatically at his brother's accomplishment.

Alistair walked up with a grunt and took the book out of the Canadian's hands. He looked over the spells on the page before stopping on the one Canada must have been looking at. His eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Yup, this seems to match the one Arthur used alright…Good job, squirt" he said, ruffling Matthew's hair. The Canadian beamed and glowed under the praise that he was being given.

"So…now that we found the spell, what are we going to do now?" Matthew asked, looking up at Alistair.

"We're going to use the spell to bring Arthur back, so…we need to acquire double the ingredients instead of its normal amount and make the portal to the other world last until the search team, the G8, gets him back" the Scotsman explained.

"Huh? Why the G8? Why not just us?" Alfred asked, sounding confused.

Wales appeared behind Alfred, startling the American to jump slightly. "Well…we just find it appropriate that the G8 group go, considering he's always going to those meetings and he's a bit more…ah, well acquainted with the lot of you. If Arthur really has lost his memories, he's going to need to see the people he can at least familiarize with and recognize them" he explained to Alfred.

The American nodded. "So…we gather the G8 here then? Want me to call them?" he asked, already getting out his phone and going to his contacts list.

Alistair nodded. "Aye, you go do that lad. Right now, we're going to salvage what's left of the ingredients that's spilt and hope we can find of the ones that the spell requires" he said, turning around and looking at the shelves housing the multiple ingredients.

Alfred and Matthew nodded and went back upstairs. As his brother called the others to 'assemble', Matthew was sitting on the couch with Kumajiro resting on his lap. The Canadian watched his bear with a small smile and pet his head as the bear snored and dreamed away in his lap. Matthew sighed before leaning back against the couch and looking up at the ceiling blankly, his eyes showing sadness.

"Arthur…please, please be alright…"

* * *

Arthur was far from alright. At the end of the German's sentence, his heart momentarily froze before beating hard and fast in his chest. _'Shit! Shit, shit, shit!'_ Arthur thought to himself in panic. How was he going to get out of this!?

"Heeey~! Since we already know you're awake…I suggest you open your eyes, little one~" the Italian cooed mockingly.

Arthur gulped and suddenly, he gasped while opening his eyes when a hand grasped tightly around his arm and pulled him roughly forwards. There was an exclamation of protest that burst from his lips which later died down when he saw the face that stared back at him.

It was Italy…but not Italy at the same time. Arthur stared at the other and observed his features. He could already tell the difference between this Italy and the one back home. For one, this Italy seemed…well, angry for one, but also really tough, confident, and menacing. There were also physical features which were different, the most prominent difference being the eyes. Unlike his Italy, this one had his eyes open and they were a fascinating mix of violet that took on a dark pinkish hue in color. Arthur blinked and stared with wide eyes.

"Haha! I think you broke him, Luci-chan~!" a voice teased. Arthur turned his head and saw an exact copy of Japan. Only, this one was wearing black clothes and had red eyes…he also had a teasing smile and a confident air around him which, compared to his Japan, was something the other lacked greatly.

"Psh! I didn't break him! I think he's just in shock or something…though, I guess my face is pretty amazing and my attractiveness is out of this world. It's no wonder he's speechless!" the Italian gloated, letting go of Arthur and crossing his arms in a superior pose.

Arthur's expression suddenly went blank and his eyebrow twitched, his eyes showing his annoyance. _'Oh no…he's also a narcissist. I need to get the fuck out of here'_ he thought to himself. As the two nations argued about the other Italy's attractiveness, he slowly began to slide off of the couch. Once his feet touched the ground, however, two hands wrapped around his body and picked him up. The small Brit gave a yelp and was suddenly in another person's lap. Arthur looked up and his eyes widened. _'Aw bollocks, I knew a copy of Germany had to be somewhere'_ he thought to himself, staring at the other German nation with wide eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked the German. Arthur stared at the man and noted the scar on his cheek and his violet colored eyes. Arthur blinked and pointed at his scar, tilting his head in curiosity. _'Might as well play the dumb kid for now…_' he thought to himself, still staring at the German.

"Oh, this?" Germany asked, pointing to the scar. "That guy gave it to me. He said it was a symbol of my loyalty or some shit like that" he said. Arthur raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened when he saw that the German was pointing at the other Italy. Arthur gulped nervously and the German noted his anxiety. "He's not that bad…a little insane, but otherwise a good person once you get to know him and his pile of angst issues" he said with a smirk and a chuckle.

Arthur pretended to calm down and relaxed into the other Germany's arms. He gave a sigh and kicked his feet as they both watched the other two nations fight. The small Brit scowled and was currently trying to find a new method to escape when the door slammed open.

"Luciiii~!" a voice cooed sweetly. The other two nations who had been fighting earlier before were now frozen in place. "Where's my sweet baby brother~?" the voice asked, still maintaining its sweet tone.

"Oh shit!" the other Italy yelped and tried to get out of the way of the sudden blur which bolted past Arthur and other Germany so fast that Arthur and had to blink a couple of times to make sure it wasn't his eyes malfunctioning. He saw a male figure currently smothering the other Italy with hugs and kisses.

"Awww~! How's my adorable twin~? Doing well, I hope~?" the figure asked. Arthur blinked and looked at this figure closely and realized that it was actually the opposite version of Romano! This version had blond hair and wore a fancy pair of pink shades which oddly matched his fancy white suit. Arthur blinked and wiggled a bit in other Germany's lap.

"Oh? Who's that~?" the other Romano suddenly jumped off of his twin and stalked over towards them. "Awww~! He's so cute~! Ciao, cutie~" he cooed, pinching Arthur's cheeks.

Arthur gave a small grunt. "B-bastard! Stop it!" he exclaimed, slapping the other's hands away from his face. He quickly slid out of Germany's lap and began to run away towards the only door that could be his exit. However, just as he was about to reach his gateway to freedom…said gateway suddenly opened and hit him hard in the face. Arthur rolled a bit and groaned, holding his face in pain.

"Hahaha! You shouldn't have tried to run away!" the other Italy exclaimed through his laughter. Japan's clone also joined him in laughing at Arthur's pain and misery.

The other Germany just sighed and shook his head before looking at Arthur. "I think he's passing out again…" he said, pointing to Arthur. The small brit's forehead was bleeding and so was his nose. The laughing ceased immediately as they all gathered around Arthur's small figure.

"Fuck! Stay with us, you little shit!" the Italian exclaimed, gently scooping the small British nation into his arms. Arthur's vision began to fade again and he groaned. The last thing he heard was a statement saying that he should be taken to the infirmary before finally passing out once more.


	4. Child and Strangers Part 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I had one final month of college left and they were really long finals (3 of them were final essays, oh my god...). I am finally done with my first year of college and to be honest, I was waiting for my beta to read this before posting but she has been busy with her things so I decided to relieve her of duty. I don't think I want a beta, but if you guys spot any confusions or quirks then tell me by review and I shall try to fix them as fast as I can and keep in mind for future reference. Here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Arthur groaned and was once again awoken by the familiar voices from before. He twitched when he heard a loud voice shouting in Italian and groaned when he felt a sudden painful throbbing in his head. The voices instantly quieted down and Arthur slowly began to open his eyes. He hissed at the sudden brightness and shut his eyes again. He waited a bit before slowly opening them again, blinking a couple of times to get used to the bright light in the room. Arthur frowned and looked around only to see another individual that looked suspiciously like Spain with black hair and a sullen, cold expression upon his face.

"W-what happened?" Arthur asked in confusion. His head throbbed in pain and he gave a small hiss, reaching up and touching his head with a whimper.

"Oh sweetie! You shouldn't have tried to run! My friend here hit you while you tried to reach for the door. You looked really banged up and passed out, so we brought you to this little infirmary here in my mansion~!" Romano's clone said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Flavio~! This is my twin, Luciano!" he said, proudly grabbing his twin into a tight hug. The other Italian just groaned and tried to get away from his twin, but to no avail. Arthur tilted his head at their behavior and marveled at how different they acted.

"Hey! Don't forget me~! My name is Kuro~" the Japan clone stated with a flourish bow to Arthur. Arthur's eyebrows rose a bit at the action, but nodded in acknowledgement anyways.

"Oh! And this is Diego! He used to be my caretaker when I was little, but now I kind of take care of him! He's the one who hit you with the door and he also helps with my…extracurricular activities…" Flavio said with a giggle, wrapping his arm around the black haired Spain who seemed to scowl at the mention of those said 'activities'. Arthur blinked and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in suspicion when the man began muttering about there being too much blood in the basement. He had a feeling that he didn't want to know what those 'extracurricular activities' entailed any further than that.

"My name is Lutz, kid" the scarred up German replied with a nod. Arthur blinked and looked at them all individually, judging whether he should tell them his name. After a moment of thinking it over and observing them more, Arthur reasoned that they would have hurt him already if they planned to and so far, that incident with the door was an accident as far as he knew. The small Brit inhaled a deep breath before shakily letting it go.

"M-my name is Arthur…Arthur Kirkland…"

* * *

The twins didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive since they were in Europe and they could travel fast amongst themselves. Alfred greeted everyone and also told them what the other Kirkland brothers had said about finding the ingredients necessary for the spell. He also told them of the plan about going into the portal to go find Arthur…which didn't seem to sit well for some of them.

"Aiyah! Why are we going in there!? What if something happens to us!? I'm not risking my life to save Opium!" Yao exclaimed, shaking his head to emphasize his dislike for the plan. Alfred glared at him, only to be shocked to hear Germany agreeing with China.

"I agree…I mean, we do need to get England back…but is it really worth risking all of us to go to another universe and possibly being trapped there? Especially if this universe is dangerous and could possibly lead to us getting killed or risk of disappearance like the older nations…" Germany explained, trying to get Alfred to see the big picture. Alfred, however, just ended up getting angrier.

"So…what? We just leave Arthur there!?" he exclaimed angrily. He shook his head in disgust when he saw all of them shuffle awkwardly and not meeting his eyes. "What the fuck!? What is this 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' bullshit!" he exclaimed, glaring at them. "Well guess what, Spock! I'm Captain Kirk! And I say we GET ARTHUR BACK!" he shouted, shoving Germany in his anger. Germany growled, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"You…" he growled, but was surprisingly cut off by Italy who laid a hand on his shoulder. The Italian was shaking, frightened at his friend's anger, and shook his head. He then looked at everyone with a disappointed gaze before looking back at Alfred.

"When do we go?" he chirped, his smile appearing back onto his face. Although he was still shaking slightly, America couldn't help but appraise Italy for his moment of bravery while everyone looked at the shaking Italian in shock.

"Well…at least we know someone got the balls to go" he said, mocking the others. "To answer your question, Italy…I think we just wait for the other Kirkland bros to find all of the necessary ingredients for that traveling spell…" he said, looking at the Italian nation.

"Ve~! Okay! Oh, can we bring Romano and Gilbert~! I'd feel safer with Romano around so…" Feliciano trailed off and played with his fingers awkwardly. "Also…he's kinda hiding behind a bush outside and I think he might want to come in before it rains…" he said, pointing out of a window. The others looked and lo and behold, there was a noticeable brown hair curl twitching in plain sight from behind a bush not too far from England's driveway.

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at the other Italian's stupidity before going outside. The others watched as he walked down the driveway with a straight face, grabbed a struggling Italian and, to their surprise, a laughing Prussian, before making his way back inside the house. He tossed them onto the remaining couch and crossed his arms, glaring at the two nations who were awkwardly trying to avoid his gaze.

"K-kesesese~! So…what's up, guys?" Prussia asked, looking at them. The others looked at each other before looking back at the two seated on the couch. Alfred cleared his throat.

"Well, we might as well tell you guys since you're already here…" he said, sitting down on a recliner near the sofa the two nations were sitting on. He then began to recount the whole story about Arthur's disappearance and the mission to go save him.

"…Of course, SOME people don't want to go…" he growled, glaring mostly at China and Germany. Prussia tilted his head and seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Okay…so lemme get this straight…you guys are going to another possible dimension to get Arthur back?" he asked.

America nodded and gave a small laugh. "Yeeaah, that's pretty much it!" he exclaimed with a shrug. "Arthur's got weapons here from his old days that we could use, so I don't know what the big deal is…" he said.

Prussia gave a sudden smirk. "Kesesese~! I'm totally in!" he exclaimed, getting up and pumping his fist into the air in excitement. Germany's eyes widened at his brother's statement.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed. "Absolutely not! This is serious! We don't know what could be on the other side of the portal and-" he was suddenly cut off by Prussia who gave Germany a one armed hug.

"Oh come on! You're worrying too much! This is an adventure, bruder! An adventure! You guys gotta live a little!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

Canada made himself known by coming in with refreshments. Alfred turned towards his brother who placed a tray of various drinks and food onto the table.

"Hey dude! So that's where you've been!" he exclaimed, getting a soda from the tray. Canada nodded and frowned at Prussia.

"I couldn't help but overhear everything but…I don't think you should come" he said to the Prussian. Gilbert's eyebrows rose at the statement.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked, frowning at the Canadian. Matthew just scowled and shook his head.

"Because…if you're not there for the sole purpose of searching for Arthur…then you have no business being there at all" he growled at him, straightening his back. The others were shocked by how assertive Canada was being at the moment, and were also a bit surprised to find that without his constant slouching, he was about as tall as Russia.

Prussia blinked before frowning and staring at Canada. There was a long moment of silence as Canada and Prussia had their stare off. The others were just beginning to get uncomfortable by the atmosphere before the sound of footsteps coming from the basement broke the two glaring nations' out of their heated trance. Wales walked out and was pleased to see the others gathered in England's living room. His eyes lingered on Romano and Gilbert before shrugging in an uncaring manner.

"Okay…so I have good news, and bad news…which one do you want to hear first?" he asked.

The others looked at each other before looking back at Wales. The Kirkland brother sighed before speaking.

"The good news is that we found all of the ingredients needed for the spell to work…" he said, a slight smile coming onto his face. However, that smile didn't last long when Germany took charge and spoke.

"What's the bad news?" he asked, a frown coming onto his face.

Wales sighed. "The bad news is that we went over the youth potion and…it's...not good…"

* * *

Arthur was laying down in bed, and watching as Kuro told his tale of how he defeated the plant monster that held Arthur captive the day before. Arthur was surprised that a day had passed, but he later concluded that he must have been exhausted from casting the spell. Of course, being chased by killer spiders and plants didn't help with the process of recovery afterwards.

"…And so, after it laid there defeated, I stabbed it one more time…okay, maybe a couple of more times to make sure the beast was dead! Of course, being the one who had come to aid the call for help, I picked up little Arthur-chan here and…well, the rest is history" he said, a smile growing on his face.

Arthur's eyes widened and he had a giddy feeling in his chest all of a sudden. Before he could hold it in, a small gasp escaped him and a small smile made its way to his face. He didn't know what compelled him to say what he did…but he did nonetheless.

"…Can you tell me another story?" he asked, his voice suddenly taking an innocent tone. Kuro blinked at Arthur before smirking. Luciano rolled his eyes in exasperation when the Japanese man began to snicker.

"Of course~! Now, I will tell Arthur-chan about the great prank that happened last week~!" he exclaimed with a cheeky smirk. Flavio chuckled and watched the scene quietly with a smile. Diego frowned and looked at Flavio.

"Where did he come from?" he asked, gruffly. Flavio shrugged and as he watched Kuro make extravagant gestures as he told his story about his prank, he sighed.

"Kuro said he just found him in the woods, about to be eaten by one of those mutated plants…" he said, scowling and shaking his head. "Those damn things…I hate those fuckers" he growled. Diego laid a hand on the back of his neck and the Italian calmed down. "Sorry…" he muttered, looking down guiltily.

"It's fine…but what are we going to do with him?" Diego asked. Flavio looked at him with a deadpan expression. Diego stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No…No way…Flavio, we can't just…" his protests were ignored as Flavio quickly put on a smile and made his way towards the small boy.

"Come here, sweetie~!" he cooed, picking up Arthur and taking his place in the bed. He sat Arthur on his lap and the Brit gave him an insulted look. "What are you doing!? Put me down this instant!" he shrieked, trying to get away. Flavio pouted and held him more securely.

"Aw come on, don't you want to hear more stories?" he asked. Arthur turned around and glared at him.

"N-no way! I don't know what compelled me to even ask for another! Just leave me alone!" he exclaimed, his voice fading a bit at the end. Flavio gave him a worried look and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Arthur tensed and looked at the thumb suspiciously before calming down.

_'Stay calm, Arthur…you need to keep calm and carry on…The only logical way to get out of here is to get along with them and hopefully they will allow me outside. Then, I can slip away from them then…_' the Brit thought to himself.

However, there was a flashback of the darkness and the mutant beasts from the forests, and how the purple sky made the trees look like they were painted in the redness of blood. Arthur's breath stuttered slightly and he looked down, closing his eyes. He felt a hand running through his hair and felt…comforted?

He leaned into the touch and buried his face into the Italian's chest. He took a deep breath and took in the man's scent. To his surprise, it was actually pleasant and it made him feel…strangely safe.

_'Maybe….just maybe…I'll stay and see what happens…'_


	5. Pranks and Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than the others...Anyways, enjoy chapter five and review with your thoughts! I enjoy them immensely! Warning: This chapter is not Beta'd so expect some mistakes. If you do, then please tell me by review. If you have any other quirks with the story, then please tell me how to fix it. I am an amateur writer trying to learn and it would help to get tips. Thank you and enjoy. **

* * *

Arthur had fallen asleep before Kuro could tell his story and the Japanese nation pouted at the sleeping boy in Flavio's arms. Luciano gave a snicker at his companion's expression and smirked.

"Oi, you keep doing that and you're going to end up looking like a fucking fish!" he snickered. Kuro glared at Luciano before a mischievous spark appeared in his eyes. Luciano tensed, immediately becoming aware of what Kuro was doing.

"Oh Luci-chan~! If my face does get stuck then I'll just give you plenty of kisses so you won't be sad about your teammate's misfortune~!" Kuro said, puckering his lips and making kissy noises at Luciano. The Italian immediately scowled and backed away when the other nation began to advance.

"Fuck off! Go die in a ditch!" Luciano exclaimed, grabbing a knife and throwing it at Kuro. The other nation managed to dodge and laughed at Luciano's angry expression.

"Ah~! You're so cute when you're angry, asshole~!" Kuro cooed, winking at the Italian mockingly. Luciano bristled and was about to retort when Flavio interrupted them.

"Enough!" Flavio hissed at them, shaking his head. "You're going to wake up our baby!" he whispered with a huff. The others stared at him.

"What? OUR baby!? We're adopting the little shit!?" Luciano exclaimed in surprise. Flavio nodded and then frowned.

"Where else will he go? He's a child and this world isn't really fit for children to be outside alone unless they know how to fight, of course…" he mumbled, holding Arthur in his arms protectively. Luciano sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. His brother did have a point. It was dangerous outside, especially in the rural areas where the monsters tended to hide.

Kuro perked up suddenly and looked at Arthur. "Hey…he just popped up out of nowhere. Is it possible that he's one of us?" he asked, tilting his head at the blond child sleeping in Flavio's arms.

Flavio hummed and looked up thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that…he could be though. I mean, why else would he look like Oliver…" Flavio said. However, he gave a frown when he noticed Arthur began to tremble and whimper in his arms. "Sshhh~! It's okay, mi amore~" Flavio whispered comfortingly, kissing the small Brit's forehead softly. Arthur's trembles and whimpers slowly died out and were replaced with the slow and normal breathing of sleep. The blond Italian smiled and hugged Arthur close.

"So…should we call Oliver?" Lutz asked, crossing his arms as he stared at Arthur. He frowned, wondering what the small boy was dreaming about to make him have such a reaction when his thoughts were interrupted by Diego speaking.

"I say we should. He may have appeared here, but that gives us no excuse to keep Arthur away from Oliver if he truly belongs with him…" the Spaniard said, looking at Flavio pleadingly. He may have been older and the caretaker of this Italian nation, however, it was Flavio who called the shots since they all agreed to have him as a sort of leader.

Flavio looked down at Arthur and softly rubbed the boy's cheeks, his expression softening when the small Brit's mouth twitched upwards into a sleepy smile. The blond chuckled and continued to stroke Arthur's cheek.

"…Flavio?" Luciano questioned, his eyes shifting from his brother to Arthur and back again.

The blond inhaled deeply before exhaling with a great sigh. "We will keep Arthur…for now" he said, catching the protesting look on his caretaker's face. "He needs to be more stable…needs to learn how to fight if we are going to ship him off to that Brit. You know Oliver will coddle this boy and never get to teaching him how to fight…" he said with a frown.

"Pfft, he will most likely teach him how to bake a soufflé properly before teaching him how to fight!" Kuro exclaimed with a laugh. The others chuckled at his joke and agreed. Oliver may have been good at fighting, but he was more of a baker and was bound to keep the boy from learning anything to help with his survival.

Diego nodded, seeming satisfied with the solution. "Very well, we shall keep him and teach him our ways of defense and offense. However, if he knows magic like Oliver then we might need to drag in others to help…" he said, his hands casually going into his pockets.

Luciano looked at Diego. "Maybe Russia?" he asked. "I heard he's capable of magic…and so are Norway and Romania" he said once more, looking up in thought.

Flavio nodded. "Either one will do…hell, call all three when the time is right. I want him to learn as much as possible…" he said with a nod.

"What about Oliver's brothers? Could they help?" Diego asked. Flavio blinked before shaking his head.

"Ja, Flavio's right. His brothers are incredibly loyal to him. If they see Arthur and think we have taken him then they will be harder to reason with and may possibly take him to Oliver earlier than we want them to" Lutz responded, looking at Diego.

Diego sighed and looked at the small Brit in Flavio's arms. They all stared at Arthur as he slept for a moment before Diego broke the trance with his speech.

"Alright then…I'll go get the training room ready. It may take a while though. We haven't used it since Charlie came over to be babysat…" he said, moving towards the door.

Once he was gone, the others were content enough to stay with Flavio and Arthur.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean 'not good'!?" Alfred exclaimed, looking at Wales in a slight panic.

Wales sighed. "Well…uhm…we looked over the properties of the potion, and found out some things…" he said, a worried frown making its way onto his face.

"…Well? Come on, man! Don't leave us hanging here!" Alfred exclaimed after a moment of silenced passed.

Wales sighed. "Come with me" he said, gesturing for them to follow him before disappearing behind the basement door.

Everyone glanced at each other before following. As they went down, there were a couple of close calls of falling since the stairway was so dark. Once they made it down, they noticed the remaining brothers were looking down at a book and whispering harshly to each other.

"Uh…guys?" Wales asked, gesturing towards the others. The brothers looked up and glanced at each other before looking back at the other nations.

"Okay…so this potion is not only a youth potion…" Scotland said, cutting to the chase. "It has some…other properties that affect the memory too."

"Whoa wait…are you saying that Arthur lost his memories!?" Alfred exclaimed, panicking slightly.

Scotland shook his head. "It's not that simple. Right now, Arthur's memories are in still intact, but they won't be for long" he said with a frown. The others were clearly confused so he began to elaborate what he meant. "You see, this potion has two purposes; one is to turn the object in question back into a child, and the second is to…replace memories" he said again. "In other words, each new memory that Arthur makes in that world will replace any memories that he has made here" he said.

Ireland nodded. "Assuming that emotions are going to be involved, it is possible that any happy memories that may occur over there in the other world will replace unhappy or rather unsavory memories here…though, it doesn't really have to be happy memories, the potion will replace any memory period. I'm just saying that the ones where Arthur experiences the most emotions will be the ones that will replace the old ones the easiest…" he said, crossing his arms. "And let's be honest, Arthur's life here sucks ass" he finished with a scowl.

"So…what? He might not remember us?" Canada asked with a frown. He hugged Kumajiro tightly to himself with worry causing the bear to look up at his owner and touch his face with his paw.

"It's a bit worse than that…" Wales said with a sad look. "Not only will he not remember any of us, but he may have a different personality all together" he said.

The others were shocked to hear this. Then, they all began to think about different versions of Arthur that they all imagined up with certain traits that they favored. After a long silence, Canada frowned.

"I...I don't want anyone but Arthur…I can't imagine him being anyone but himself. I like him the way he is, and if any one doesn't then they can kiss my ass" he grumbled. The others looked at him with wide eyes. "When are we going to that other world?" Canada asked with a frown, ignoring the wide eyed stares.

Alistair smiled proudly at Canada. "I wouldn't have the little tyke any other way either. You will be heading to the new world tomorrow. Be ready at around 8 am sharp" he told them. They all nodded and left to go back upstairs and rest for tomorrow.

There was a long silence amongst the brothers before Wales decided to break it. "So, do you think they'll be able to do it?" he asked his brothers, turning his face to look at them.

Alistair sighed. "I don't know, but I can tell you this…Canada seems to be ready to kick anyone's ass from here to that other world and right now I have more faith in him and his brother than the rest of them. Who knows, maybe some of them may come around and be a help after all" he said. He looked back at the ingredients on the table. "Come on, let's get some rest so we can be ready to do the spell tomorrow without messing up."

They all trudged upstairs, missing a faint yellow ball of light that was hiding around the corner. "Oh no! I better tell the others about what happened to Arthur!" it squeaked, following the brothers and discreetly exiting the door before it closed. It then continued to fly out of an open window and into the woods nearby Arthur's house.

* * *

Arthur groaned, shifting in the bed. He felt a pair of arms around him and grumbled in his sleep. '_Who the hell is that?_' he thought to himself, his eyes opening slowly to see the person holding him. It was Kuro, and the man was staring at him happily with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Good morning, little one~!" he cooed, pinching Arthur's cheeks softly. "Are you ready to play a prank on Luciano?" he asked with a smile. Arthur raised an eyebrow and gave an uncaring shrug.

'_What the hell, I have nothing else better to do. Besides, I can probably gain more trust interacting with them…_' he thought to himself. He suddenly felt himself being picked up and they were out of the room in seconds. '_He must be really excited about this…_' Arthur thought to himself as he looked up to see Kuro's gleeful face.

"I usually play pranks on people who deserve it, and I still need to get back at Luci-chan for that one time he put a couple of squids in my pants…It was an interesting...prank…yeah" Kuro said, his face reddening in embarrassment and an uncomfortable expression taking its place on the man's face. Arthur scowled. He had a feeling he didn't want to know the implication behind those last words, especially since they made Kuro a blushing and horrified mess. Arthur shook his head to clear the thoughts that his mind was supplying him. Arthur hated that about himself. His mind was too fast sometimes and would allow him to get implications and hidden meanings quicker than the others, however, he felt that if he hadn't had that little gift then maybe he would be ignorant to all of those hateful words and meanings that the others would sometimes mutter behind his back, and on some occasions to his face.

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts when he felt a poke on his cheek. He looked up and saw Kuro looking down at him in concern.

"Hey, what's the matter? Do you still hurt anywhere? You were frowning pretty deeply for a child…" he said, poking Arthur on his side. To his amusement, Arthur giggled and the small Brit immediately tried to pass it off as a cough. "What was that~?" Kuro cooed, poking him in the side again. Arthur giggled and blushed, trying to push his hand away.

"Stop that!" he screeched, wiggling in Kuro's arms. Kuro giggled and a sly smile worked its way onto his face. He began to tickle Arthur, giggling when the small boy would squeal and try to push him away.

"What are you doing?"

Kuro turned around with Arthur in hand to see Diego watching them with a raised eyebrow of amusement. He walked up to them and stared at Arthur before poking him as well.

Arthur gave a squawk. "Not you too!?" he screeched, batting Diego's hand away with a growl. Diego chuckled.

"He's a fussy one, isn't he" he said in amusement to Kuro. The Japanese nation smiled and laughed. "Yup! He sure is! We were going to prank Luci-chan~!" he told him. Diego just sighed and shook his head.

"Try not to make too much of a mess like last time…the maids were complaining so loudly that Flavio nearly killed one just to make the others shut up. Luckily, I bought him those headphones for his birthday…" Diego told him, mumbling the last bit to himself.

Arthur froze. '_I'm sorry…killing? You kill people!?_' he thought to himself, trembling slightly in Kuro's arms. Diego spoke with Kuro a bit more but Arthur was stuck in his thoughts to realize what they were saying. '_Who are these people!? What have I gotten myself into!?_' he thought to himself. His imagination was also a curse and he began to think of many different yet gory scenarios about what could happen to him. He began to hyperventilate, catching the attention of Kuro and Diego.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kuro asked. He was surprised when Arthur turned to look up at him, tears streaming down his face and whimpers escaping his lips.

"Please…Please don't kill me…." He whimpered, looking up at them with trembling lips as he cried. Kuro's eyes widened in shock.

"What!? We're not going to kill you!? Where the hell did you get that idea!?" he exclaimed, hugging Arthur and bouncing him in his arms to calm him down. All he received was a sob for an answer.

Diego frowned, going back through the conversation he had before face palming himself when he realized what had set Arthur off. He sighed, bringing his hand down his face. "Nino…Hey, Nino…We're not going to hurt you, okay?" he said, softly tapping Arthur's shoulder. "We are…protective of our people, however, when it comes to the bad ones that exist we tend to…go overboard. But I assure you we don't kill randomly nor are we monsters who enjoy it, okay?" he said, trying to reassure the Brit.

Arthur sniffled, thinking it over. He understood somewhat since he had some humans become unbearable with him. He frowned when he realized he had thought of killing some that annoyed him too. Slowly, he nodded. Diego seemed satisfied that he had put Arthur's mind at least somewhat at ease.

"Like I said…No more big messes with your pranks, Kuro" he said with a warning glare. Kuro nodded and hugged Arthur to himself. He wasn't really scared of Diego, but the Spaniard could be intimidating when he wanted to be. Diego nodded and walked off.

Kuro turned towards the opposite hallway and ran towards a door that was giving off a savory aroma of food. Arthur hadn't realized how hungry he was until Kuro opened the door slightly to peek in and the wonderful scents hit his nostrils. He closed his eyes and sniffed, his stomach finally growling for long awaited food. Kuro chuckled and smirked at Arthur. "Come on…We'll just use a quick scare prank" he whispered to Arthur. He began to rummage through his pockets and brought out a fake spider that looked like a miniature version of the one that attacked him in the forest. Arthur frowned, knowing where this prank was heading. Kuro smirked and then began to sneak up to Luciano who was busy stirring something in a pot on the stove.

Suddenly, Kuro threw the spider at Luciano's back and Arthur's eyes widened when he saw that it began to _crawl_ up the man's back. '_Holy shit, it's real!?_' he thought to himself, squeaking loudly. Luciano looked behind him at the sound just as the spider made it up to his shoulder and screamed, dancing around wildly to try and get it off. Kuro burst into laughter and even Arthur couldn't help but giggle at the silly 'dance' that Luciano was performing.

The prank didn't last long and Luciano was able to knock off the spider and smash it with his foot. Kuro gasped, putting Arthur down and kneeling next to the squashed remains. "Mochi, noooooo!" he yelled in grief, his hands outstretched towards his spider's remains in a dramatic fashion. "How could you!? You monster! He just wanted a friend!" he yelled, lying down and looking at his best friend's squished corpse. Arthur didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for the idiot, but he ended up making a weirded out face that matched Luciano's.

"Why the fuck would you throw him at me then, you bastard!" he exclaimed, hitting Kuro's head with a spatula. Arthur snorted, wanting to laugh but he felt that it would be rude to Kuro so he kept quiet.

As the two argued back and forth, Arthur began to realize how hungry he was once more and made his way to the stove. To his disappointment, he was really short and couldn't reach. He looked around and noticed a couple of drawers beside the stove. Arthur tilted his head before coming up with a plan. He pulled out each drawer and made some steps that could lead him to the counter. He climbed on top of them and once he made it on top of the counter, he sat down and looked around for food. "Aha!" he exclaimed, finding a basket of breadsticks. He took one out and bit into it. "Ahhaa…ha, ha! Hot!" he yelped softly, his mouth opening and allowing the air to cool it before trying to eat it again. He wiped the tears from his eyes and watched the two men fight as he ate his breadstick.

A moment later, Flavio entered the room to see Luciano and Kuro rolling on the ground in a fight and Arthur sitting on the counter eating breadsticks as he watched. The blond Italian stared at the scene before shaking his head and sighing at the sad sight. Although he did think Arthur's stuffed cheeks were cute, he was worried about the fact that the two dunderheads fighting hadn't noticed the small child had practically climbed his way up on top of drawers to get food. He looked at Arthur who was now looking at him with wide eyes, and then the small Brit gave him a sheepish smile with his cheeks still stuffed and offered him a breadstick. Flavio couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness. He walked over and took the offered breadstick and began to eat with Arthur, joining him in watching the everlasting feud between his brother and comrade. Although his inner parent disapproved, he was actually a bit impressed that Arthur was able to think up a plan with the drawers.

'_Maybe teaching Arthur to survive will be easier than I thought…_' he thought to himself, glancing at the small boy that was happily eating away at the breadsticks.

However, the blond also wondered whether that could be considered a good thing or not…

* * *

**Hopefully I did this chapter some justice. I'm pretty much making shit up as I go along for the most part though there are some things planned...Anyways, optional question time! **

**1) Should 2p Russia teach England magic? Romania, or Norway? All three perhaps? **


	6. New Friends and New Worlds

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! It took awhile to get the chapter the way I wanted to! I hope you enjoy Ch.6! Don't forget to review! I love reading them! Warning: Story is not beta'd so if you have any issue with grammar or any other quirks then please tell me by review. :) Enjoy~!**

* * *

Dinner had passed by quick since everyone was hungry enough to eat without conversation, though Kuro did make some jokes which caused some to chuckle. Apparently, all was forgiven about Mochi the Spider and they were able to have a nice time together. Arthur was even surprised to find himself giggling and laughing at some of the terrible puns that the Asian man had made over dinner. Arthur had offered to help with the dishes which caused Flavio to squeal and call him 'cute' repeatedly. The small Brit had said it was a gentlemanly thing to do causing the others to smile at him.

"Geez, you're such a nice kid. It's really amazing" Lutz said with a chuckle. He pet Arthur's head affectionately as he said this.

Arthur blushed. "R-really?" he asked, a touch of hopefulness in his voice. What was he hopeful for? He didn't know…but what he did know was that he wasn't going to shoot Lutz down for complimenting him.

'_It's been so long since anyone has ever…complimented me'_ Arthur thought to himself as he dried a dish that Luciano passed to him. There was a long moment of silence before the Italian spoke up, startling Arthur from his thoughts.

"Hey…Do you feel anything?" he asked casually, washing a dish before passing it to Arthur. The Brit tilted his head as he considered the question, however, he ended up confused in the end.

"What do you mean?" he asked, drying the dish. "Are you asking if I'm happy? Because if you are then…I don't know" he said, his voice tapering off into a whisper. He had felt true fear when he was facing with those spiders and that man-eating plant, but ever since he came to be with these doppelgangers he had begun to feel a lot safer, and dare he say it…happier. Arthur shook his head.

'_What am I thinking? I can't stay here…can I?_' he thought to himself, glancing in Luciano's direction. The man was finishing up washing the last dish as Arthur looked at him. He gave Arthur the plate and the Brit began to dry it off.

"That wasn't what I meant…Do you feel a connection? To the land?" Luciano asked, elaborating on his previous question. Arthur jerked and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

'_So they aren't just simple doppelgangers, they're actually nations too?_' he thought to himself in shock. Luciano raised an eyebrow at him and Arthur began to stutter under his gaze.

"Uhm…I…" he stuttered, looking away. There was a moment of silence before Arthur jerked in surprise. "I can feel it…" he gasped in shock. The small Brit was surprised, to say the least. The connection was faint, yet it was still there. '_Maybe that's why I never felt it before…it was too faint and I hadn't thought to check to see if I was still immortal…_' he thought to himself, looking down at his body. "I'm so small though…" he whispered, slumping slightly. He heard a chuckle from behind him and looked up to see Luciano looking down at him.

"It's fine if your small~! You look cute~" he said, petting Arthur's head. Arthur blushed and leaned back into Luciano's arms. He felt…strangely happy and content. He felt safe. Arthur closed his eyes and smiled.

Suddenly, he had a strange feeling. His head began to hurt and it felt as if someone had stuffed cotton in his brain. The feeling only lasted a few seconds and it confused Arthur greatly when it suddenly disappeared as if nothing had happened. Then, he remembered that he was hit in the head earlier that day. '_Maybe it will pass when I get some sleep…_' he thought to himself, feeling his eyes drift close.

Luciano noticed Arthur drifting off and chuckled, gathering him up in his arms. He picked him up and held him, feeling Arthur nuzzle his face against his neck. He blushed slightly and made his way to the others. "I'm going to put Arthur to bed" he said, moving quickly out of the kitchen and ignoring Kuro's teasing. He brought Arthur to one of the guest bedrooms and laid him down…or at least tried to. "Damn, he has a strong ass grip…" he whispered to himself, trying to get Arthur to let go of his neck. He tried multiple times before groaning. "Fuck it…" he said, getting into the bed with Arthur. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him close. '_Usually, I don't cuddle…but the others aren't here so I'll allow it…_' he thought to himself, before he too closed his eyes and drifted off.

In his sleep, Arthur dreamed about being in an argument with multiple people, only their faces were blurred out. He felt himself run away from them and into the waiting arms of Flavio and the others...their faces as clear as day. They looked so happy to be with him that it made his heart swell with happiness and acceptance.

Arthur smiled in his sleep, not knowing his old memories were currently being replaced by new ones in his slumber…

* * *

The nations had woken up earlier that morning due to Romano cussing rather loudly when a heavy boom of thunder echoed throughout the house. They all mumbled and grumbled as they made their way down the stairs, all except Germany and Canada who had woken up earlier before all of them.

Canada had just started making breakfast when Russia appeared behind him. "Hallo~! You need help?" he asked. Canada raised an eyebrow at the Russian, but nodded in acceptance. Russia beamed, but couldn't help but feel a bit put off by Canada's attitude. Ever since Arthur's disappearance he had begun to get a little…temperamental. It was a huge change to the Canadians shy and meek attitude and it unsettled some of the others to how tall he was. Russia wasn't really surprised since Canada was known to be the second largest nation, geographically speaking. However, he still felt his position as the 'biggest' nation being a bit threatened. He knew it was a silly feeling…but he couldn't help but feel insignificant somehow to Canada and that aggravated him. He grumbled, a moping and dark aura beginning to surround him as he helped make the food.

"DUDE! I THINK RUSSIA IS TRYING TO POISON US!?" Alfred shrieked, bristling in his seat as he stared at the other in horror and anger. Russia rolled his eyes, but smirked at the American nation as he shook a salt shaker in a threatening manner. Alfred growled in response, while Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he silently **_begged_** the coffee maker to 'hurry up and make the coffee so he wouldn't get a headache'. Romano did his signature 'tch' sound as Italy let out an amused 've' at the others.

After breakfast, they all took showers and got ready to go through the portal. They had packed backpacks of bottled water and snacks since they didn't know how long they might be stranded in that other world, or where they would even end up. Once they were done packing their necessities, they walked down into the basement and greeted Arthur's brothers.

"Good morning, dudes!" Alfred exclaimed with a laugh. He was buzzing with excitement and nervous energy was pouring out of him in waves. This, of course, didn't help the others who had begun to feel a bit antsy.

Arthur's brothers nodded to them in acknowledgement. "Good morning, you guys!" Wales said, a small tired smile appearing on his face. After their greetings, Scotland spoke up.

"Alright…so here's the plan. We are going to-"

"WAIT!" a tiny voice yelled out.

Scotland stopped speaking, startled at the sound while the others looked at him in alarm and confusion. Why did he suddenly stop talking…?

The brother's looked up slightly and seemed to be staring at…something. The other nations were really confused and looked amongst each other. They saw the brothers whispering to the air to their right and were beginning to feel a bit vexed. Suddenly, Wales nodded and walked towards a cabinet, receiving a large jar of a pinkish-red liquid from inside. He uncapped the jar and procured the same amount of cups for each nation and began to pour it. Once that was done, he motioned for the others to move forwards.

"Okay…so apparently the fae have caught wind of Arthur's disappearance and have decided to help…and so have the other mythical creatures as well. They are now trying to gather the ingredients for the antidote for that youth potion. It is unclear how effective that antidote will be, but we will just have to settle for it. This potion will allow you to see magical creatures for at least two months. It's a good idea to give this to you considering we don't know what world you are going to…for all we know, there could be magical creatures and you will be at a disadvantage since you don't really believe in them…" he explained, motioning them to take the cups. Most of them hesitated, but once America, Russia, and Canada drank the potion and they saw that they didn't keel over and die a horrible death…they all eventually drank the potion.

They felt weird for a moment, their eyes tingling as if they'd fallen asleep, before blinking the feeling away.

"Hey! Can you see me now or what!?" a voice exclaimed haughtily. The nations' eyes widened when they saw a floating ball of light fly in front of them. "It's about damn fucking time, you pussies!" the voice, a female now that they thought about it, yelled at them. They all couldn't believe what they were seeing!

"You're…You're a-" Alfred stuttered, gaping at the ball of light which now got close to him.

"Yes…Yes, say it out loud…" she whispered. "I'm a…." she said, giving Alfred a pause so he could continue her sentence.

"….Fairy…" he whispered in astonishment, his eyes widening.

"Oh…shit. The boy has a fucking brain everybody! Let's give him a big fucking hand…and rejoice" she snipped back with acid in her tone. "Listen well boys, I'm only here for Arthur's benefit. I literally hate all of you. As much as I want you to disappear on this trip, I know Arthur wouldn't like that and I will try my best to keep you alive and away from certain dangers that you may come across…Also, my name is Scarlet Palmwish. You can just call me Scar" she said, bobbing up and down as if she were nodding.

The nations stared at her in awe. "N-no way! This is some kind of hallucination!" Gilbert exclaimed. Suddenly, the red ball of light zoomed forwards and Gilbert's head was turned towards the left as a loud slapping sound was heard. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" the Prussian shouted, holding his cheek that was rapidly turning red.

"Can a hallucination do that, buddy boy~?" Scar growled, her ball of light turning even a deeper shade of red and shaking slightly indicating her anger. "Whatever, let's get this show on the road, boys!" she exclaimed, flying over to the Kirkland brothers who watched the interaction with slight amusement and worry. However, they nodded at her command. It was time to get going.

"Alright, before we start. Make sure you all have everything you need…" Ireland said, watching as they double checked everything off their list that Germany had made for them. Once they indicated that they had everything, Ireland nodded in approval. "Alright…here goes nothing…" he said, moving around a huge circle on the floor with strange drawn markings inside of it. "Just stand in the center of this circle and we can get started…" he said.

They all did as they were told and entered the circle. The brothers moved to stand around them, evenly spaced so that the spell could work better. They began to chant in a different language, one that many of the other nations assumed to be Latin. After a few minutes the circle began to glow a bright white. Alfred would have exclaimed if Scar hadn't rushed over and held his lips together, pinching his cheek as well in the process. Suddenly, the markings on the floor began to swirl. They went slow at first until they began to pick up speed. Eventually, there was nothing but a swirling vortex of white light beneath them and the nations felt themselves slowly descend into the portal.

At first, some of them thought that the traveling wouldn't be so bad. That they would just slowly go through the swirling vortex and appear on the other side. However, those thoughts were immediately thrown out the window when they all collectively fell faster into the portal and it suddenly felt as if they were falling down a long chute of swirling colors to their doom. Their screams mixed together as colors flashed around them in what could be described as a 'trippy' scenario.

All of a sudden, it was over.

Many of them had closed their eyes, feeling sick from looking at all of the swirling colors, and when they opened them again they knew they were in a different world based on the sole fact that the sky was purple.

"Dude…the sky is fucking purple!" Alfred said in excitement and stating the obvious, craning his neck to see the sky through the clearing that they had landed in. "Okay…so where are we…" he asked, looking at the others in confusion. "Hey…Wait a minute" he began, but was cut off by Canada leaning over and throwing up. He winced, going to aid his brother.

Germany sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the land around them. To his surprise, he could pinpoint where they were by feeling the land around them. "We are in England. Good, we didn't-" he began, breaking off when he heard a shout from Alfred.

"Dude! Where are the others!?" he shrieked in astonishment, looking around them. Germany grunted in shock when he too realized that it was only him, America, Canada, and that fairy. Scar had long since let go of Alfred's mouth and had flown up, moving forwards and side to side as if she were searching too. She sighed in resignation.

"Well…Shit"

* * *

Arthur had woken up happy and warm that next morning. At first, he thought it was because he was holding onto his teddy bear, who was respectively named Beary Von Frederick, but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a sleeping Italian next to him. Arthur's eyes widened and he blushed brightly. He tensed and looked at Luciano's sleeping face before looking around at the bedroom he was in. It was a standard bedroom with pale green walls with the necessities of a drawer, a bathroom, and a large mirror which stood in a corner of the room. It was bare enough for Arthur to assume that it was just a guest bedroom.

'_Why is he here then?_' Arthur thought to himself, looking at Luciano with a puzzled gaze. The Brit had no idea about his tendency to clutch at anything he had his hands on while he slept, though he did know about his need to cuddle. Arthur blushed again and felt a small amount of shame.

"You okay, bambino?"

Arthur blinked, looking at Luciano in shock. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man had woken up and had been staring at him for a while.

"I…Uhm…Why are you in bed with me? Did I have a nightmare?" he asked, looking at Luciano with an apologetic expression. Arthur usually had nightmares, and a rare occasion of night terrors. They usually had scenes from his past which were less than favorable and the night terrors usually consisted of memories of him dying. Arthur gulped and reached up to stroke his neck by reflex.

Luciano, who had been watching Arthur closely, noticed and his eyes zeroed in on the boy's hand before his eyes narrowed. "What happened here?" he asked, his hand moving to softly caress his neck. There was a faint scar there, a very faint scar in which one wouldn't see it if they weren't looking for it. Luciano frowned when he realized that it wasn't just a small slit across the throat. His frowned deepened and he made an upset grunt as he turned Arthur's head to look at the scar.

'_It goes all around his neck…What the fuck…?_' Luciano thought to himself, his eyes looking into Arthur's which held a spark of sadness and hurt.

"Arthur…What…" he began, but was cut off by the door opening.

"Hello~! Good morning, my babies~!" a voice cooed at the door. Arthur and Luciano looked and saw Flavio waving at them. "Diego made breakfast! And even Kuro got up and helped!" he exclaimed with a laugh and a wink.

"What? Are you serious? That's a fucking miracle" Luciano said, grumbling at the end. Flavio laughed, apparently having no problems in hearing his twin's grumblings.

"I believe we have our new baby to thank for that~!" he giggled and walked over, sitting at the foot of the bed. Arthur grunted and moved around on the bed before crawling towards Flavio and hitting his back.

"I am NOT a baby!" he screeched, tackling Flavio's back. Much to the Brit's embarrassment, it had no effect. Luciano snorted at Arthur's actions. To him, it looked like the boy just glomped the hell out of Flavio and was now hugging him. Flavio laughed.

"Okay. Whatever you say, bambino~!" he cooed. "Now, why don't you two come down to breakfast and then you can take baths. You two stink…especially you, bambino!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face. Arthur pouted up at him and whined.

"It's not my fault! I was still tired…" he mumbled, looking away with a blush. The twins chuckled at Arthur. Then, a loud gurgling sound echoed throughout the room and Arthur's blush spread and reached his ears and the back of his neck.

"Alright, let's go eat! I'm starving too!" Luciano huffed, getting out of bed and stretching until his back popped. They all began to make their way towards the kitchen, however, Luciano walked a bit behind his brother who was holding Arthur's hand and telling him about the portraits hanging off of the walls.

The Italian watched Arthur, who seemed to be interested in his brother's tales, and sighed softly. His dull eyes were now watching Arthur's neck and he saw the faint line at the back of his neck, indicating that what he had thought was true. The scar completely wrapped around Arthur's small neck like a deadly hand and Luciano felt his jaw tighten and his teeth grinding as a result.

'_What the fuck happened to you, bambino?_'


	7. Search and Childhood

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! To be honest, I feel like I could have done better with this chapter but since many of you have been waiting awhile...well...yeah. Anyways, I will try to update more regularly. Don't forget to review! I really love reading them! As a matter of fact, they help motivate me so the more reviews, the better! WARNING: Not Beta'd so expect mistakes. Have any quirks or problems with them? Then please tell me by review and how to fix them. I'm an amateur writer trying to learn! :) Thank you and Enjoy the long awaited chapter 7! **

* * *

Breakfast that morning was very eventful in Arthur's opinion. Luciano and Kuro got into heated arguments about one topic or another, but they somehow made up afterwards every time Flavio warned them about causing a mess. This sent Arthur reeling a bit in shock. If someone had had a fight in his world, physical or otherwise, then there would have been a grudge lasting for at least a few days before any apology was given. Arthur frowned when he thought about it.

'_And even then…the apologies sound a bit forced_' he thought to himself. He bit his lip and looked down at his half eaten breakfast. He had been a part of that circle of people who had held grudges against those who he thought had wronged him in some way or another. Somehow, that made him feel…wrong. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden at the thought of someone being mad or hating him. A stabbing pain entered his heart and he clutched at his chest, looking down at his plate. A flash of something entered his head and he saw a blond man with glasses looking at him with desperate and angry eyes. Arthur was pointing something at him…

_Bayonet…_

Is that what that thing is? Wait, of course it is! Why is he questioning this…?

Suddenly, Arthur winced, a harsh stabbing pain entered his head and he placed his hand to put pressure on his forehead, hoping that it would stop the pain. Suddenly, the pain vanished and he found himself looking at Flavio with a confused gaze.

Flavio had noticed that Arthur was quiet and watched him for a few moments. He moved to gently stroke Arthur's face and chuckled when the boy blushed slightly. He swiped a few hairs behind Arthur's ear and rubbed his cheek affectionately with his thumb. "Are you okay, bambino?" he asked softly.

Arthur blinked slowly, his eyes giving off a dazed look before nodding. "What are we going to do after breakfast? Can we play!?" he asked, suddenly excited. _'Wait…what? Where did THAT come from…'_ he thought to himself, tilting his head slightly.

Flavio chuckled. "Something like that…Diego got the training room ready so we are going to start off with some training! It could be taken as playtime too…" Flavio mused.

Luciano swallowed down his breakfast before speaking. "Hell yeah! Playing with knives and guns is fun! You'll like it!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm going to show you many tricks today!" he said, nodding at Arthur.

Arthur clapped. "Yay~!" he cheered, before going back to eating his breakfast. He tried to eat fast but Flavio stopped him.

"Hey now! There's no rush, little one! The training room will always be there so you don't have to scarf down your breakfast in such a manner…" he said with a chuckle. "We don't need you getting sick after all" he added.

Arthur nodded at the blond Italian and blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry…" he stuttered. Flavio hummed appreciatively and nodded, petting Arthur's head again.

"Don't worry about it, just try to eat at a more moderate pace, alright?' he said with a small chuckle. Arthur nodded and continued to eat breakfast, but at a much slower pace.

After breakfast, they went to the training room which basically looked like a standard gym with the addition of a gun range and boxing ring. Arthur tilted his head and looked around in awe. The place looked clean and, with his child eyes, looked a bit cooler than he thought it would. Arthur followed the others, who looked like they were headed to the gun range, before noticing a couple of wooden dummies in one corner of the gym.

"Those are for me, Arthur-chan" Kuro said, scooping up Arthur and placing him on his shoulders. "I use those to practice with my katana. They move from side to side as well" he said, chuckling at Arthur's awed expression. "The boxing ring and those punching bags are for Lutz-kun. He sometimes spars with us, but mostly with Luci-chan because he tends to give him a challenge…" he said with a nod. Arthur looked around a bit more since he had a better vantage point before they entered the gun range.

"Alright! We have lots of weapons we want you to practice with! So, be ready to pay attention, but also be careful" Flavio said, suddenly taking on a weary tone at the end. Arthur nodded, a determined expression on his face.

"I won't let you down!" he exclaimed, standing straighter and saluting Flavio. The adults blinked at Arthur's behavior before chuckling slightly. Arthur blushed heavily before quickly putting down his hand and clutching his arm in a nervous manner. "I, uh…Yeah, I'll do my best" he whispered, his face an epitome of embarrassment.

"Alright! Let's start with knife throwing!" Luciano exclaimed. He grabbed a knife and held it out for Arthur to take. Arthur did and Luciano showed him how to hold it properly. "Now, it's all in the wrist! Make sure you throw as hard as you can, but also make sure you don't slip" Luciano advised, helping Arthur hold the knife and mock throwing it so Arthur could get a feel of what his wrist should feel like when he wanted to throw the knife.

Arthur nodded and Luciano stepped back. They watched as Arthur narrowed his eyes at the target before throwing the knife at the target…and watching it imbed itself in the crotch area of the wooden dummy. There was a moment of silence before Luciano burst out laughing and patting Arthur's head. "Oh my god, that was awesome!" he exclaimed. The others seemed to laugh at where Arthur's knife seemed to stab the dummy as well.

"Holy shit!" Kuro exclaimed with a laugh. He patted Arthur's back and congratulated him. Arthur, however, was very confused.

"Huh? But…I didn't even get it in the middle! Or in any of the surrounding rings!" he exclaimed, looking back with a distraught expression. He was WAY off on the markers and he didn't quite understand why they would congratulate him. He saw a hand coming for him and flinched back, a small flashback entering his mind…

_"__Stupid Brat! You're off the mark again! How the hell are you supposed to defend yourself if you keep failing even at this, huh!?" _

_A hand suddenly came and slapped him, knocking him to the ground. _

_"__You're a disgrace, Arthur…"_

_"_ARTHUR!"

Arthur was brought back by a voice calling him and he looked up with a small gasp. Flavio frowned and rubbed at his cheeks. Why were they wet?

"You're crying, bambino…" he whispered softly, before bringing Arthur in for a hug. Arthur blinked, not sure what to do, but the warmth of Flavio's body was welcomed and he immediately sagged into the hug.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking sadly away from them. " I…I don't know what…happened…" he spoke again, looking back at Flavio who had pulled away to look at Arthur.

"It's okay…do you wish to continue training?" the blond asked, grabbing onto the small Brit's face softly. Arthur thought about it for a moment before giving a shy nod.

"I want to continue…I don't want to let you down…" he said, a spark of determination entering his eyes. Flavio smiled and kissed Arthur's forehead before getting back up and nodding at his brother to continue the lesson.

"...Alright, let's keep practicing, bambino."

* * *

"Well…This is just fucking great" Scar mumbled, fluttering by Germany. The German sighed in annoyance and exasperation.

"How could we have gotten split up? I knew we shouldn't have come here" he grumbled, his fists tightening. Unfortunately, Alfred heard him and growled at the German behind his back.

"Fuck you! You would have jumped into that portal if it were Italy the one in trouble! So, fuck you and keep your goddamn mouth shut!" he growled, glaring at the German's back. There was a long moment of silence before Alfred huffed again. "Yeah…that's what I thought…" he mumbled.

Germany was quiet, not only to avoid a fight but also because he knew, deep down, that America was right. If it were Italy, he wouldn't have thought twice about going into the portal. A small stab of worry entered his being at the thought of Italy being in this new world, possibly alone. He had grown protective of his friend and when he realized Italy wasn't by him, he instantly felt his body freeze in horror. It took Scar slapping him out of it, which made America laugh and Canada too had surprisingly huffed a bit of laughter before looking at him apologetically.

They had been walking for a long time now and hadn't come across anything dangerous so far much to Germany's relief. '_Maybe this place isn't so bad…_' he thought to himself as he took in their surroundings. '_Maybe this place isn't as dangerous as I thought…?_'

Germany felt a small feeling of relief at the thought of Italy being safe, only for that feeling to be dashed away when he heard a loud growling noise come from the bushes.

"Holy shit, what's that!?" Alfred shrieked, jumping and grabbing a hold of his brother's arm. The bush in question began to shake and out jumped…a dog. However, it was the state of this dog that made everyone jump back in shock.

"Three heads…that thing has three heads" Matthew whispered in shock. The dog growled loudly at them and began to stalk towards them. The closer it got, the more menacing it looked. However, just as the dog was about to lunge at them, a loud voice was heard.

"AY! ROSCO, WHERE YOU AT BOY!"

The dog growled loudly with all three heads before the one in the middle gave a loud bark. The bushes rustled once more and a person walked out.

"…What the fuck is this?"

The three nations and fairy stared at the person who walked out. Alfred was the one who was gaping at the man the most…for he looked almost exactly like him. Alfred walked forwards slightly, stopping only when the dog gave a growl at him. His other self seemed to be just as startled at the sight of them. His shades were perched on top of his head and his grip tightened on the bat that was in his hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" his doppelganger asked, tilting his head and squinting his eyes at them in suspicion. "You're not…what the fuck…?" he breathed out, moving so he held his bat in both hands.

"Hey, hey! It's alright, dude! We come in peace and stuff!" Alfred exclaimed, holding up both hands in surrender. "My name's Alfred F. Jones! The US of A!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

His doppelganger's eye twitched. "Aw man, a yankie? Really? That's beat!" he exclaimed with a shake of his head. It was at that moment that the others realized that the Alfred clone had a different accent along with dark brown hair and reddish eyes.

"Whoa! Bostonian?" Alfred asked. His clone puffed out his chest in pride and a large smirk appeared on his face.

"Heh~ Yeah~!" he said, bringing his bat down and leaning on it. "Now…really, who the fuck are ya? Cuz I'm the only America here, lardface" he said, smirking at Alfred. Alfred's eye twitched.

"We…we're uh…We're from another world" Canada said, surprised when the other Alfred's gaze zeroed in on him.

"Another world, huh? Well shit…Oli was right. Huh…" he mused, gazing at them. "…The name's Allen. Come with me…" he said, gesturing to them to follow him. He gave a whistle and the three headed dog barked and began to follow him. The three nations looked at each other in uncertainty only for Scar to hit them on the back of their heads.

"Come on! He's a native and we stand no chance here. Besides, I have a feeling he can help us!" she exclaimed, flying to follow Allen. Canada followed first before his brother and Germany began to follow. As they followed Allen, Germany couldn't help but think about Italy and how he was doing.

_'__I hope he's alright…' _

Meanwhile, miles away, a certain brown haired Italian woke up in a cell.

* * *

Arthur never thought that he would have so much fun in a bath. He was currently trying to build a makeshift castle out of bubbles and a rubber ducky was at his side, floating along the 'moat' around the so called castle.

"That's a really good fortress, you got there" Luciano said in amusement as he washed Arthur's hair. He was extremely grateful for the small British boy for behaving so well as he was being washed. Luciano expected to be splashed and hit with flying limbs as the boy tried to wiggle out of his hold, however, Arthur was the exact opposite. He hummed as he finished washing Arthur's hair and then grabbed a cup to fill with water to rinse his hair from the shampoo.

Once he was done, he crossed his arms on the side of the tub and watched Arthur play for a bit. After a few minutes, Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes. Luciano took this as a sign to end the bath and promptly made the Brit stand up so he could rinse the boy's body of leftover soap. Then, he gathered the small boy with a towel and held him close for a bit. He settled the boy on the sink counter and began to towel dry his hair. Then, he took a hair dryer and began to blow dry it. He hummed as he did this, making sure the boy was fully dry and clean before taking Arthur to go get his clothes which Flavio said he would provide.

"…What? When the hell did he get this!?" Luciano exclaimed in shock. On the bed was a light green nightgown with a rabbit hood attached to it along with a pair of underwear. The Italian groaned and just decided to dress Arthur in it. After all, the boy did mention his favorite animal were rabbits. After he dressed Arthur up, he realized how cute he looked. "Meh…Not bad" he muttered. Arthur yawned again and looked like he was going to fall over until Luciano gathered him up and tucked him into bed. The Italian nodded and was about to leave when he felt a small hand close around his shirt tightly.

"Don't….want to be alone" Arthur whispered, his eyes closing slowly. Luciano looked back down at Arthur with a cool gaze before sighing.

"Scoot over, bambino" he mumbled, lifting the covers and getting into the bed. Arthur did so and then cuddled into Luciano once the Italian was situated. Luciano stared at Arthur as he fell asleep, carding his fingers through the dirty blond locks of his hair. He couldn't help but look at the scar around Arthur's neck and gently touched it. He sighed.

"I don't know what happened to you, bambino…but I promise you, you will never hurt again…Not while I'm around" Luciano mumbled, hugging Arthur to himself. There was a moment of silence before a chuckle was heard.

"It would seem Arthur has grown on you, brother~" Flavio purred, gliding into the room. Luciano glared at his twin before giving a huff and subconsciously cuddling the small boy in his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Flavio hummed and got into the other side of the bed.

"…Oliver has called an emergency meeting…" he whispered. Luciano looked at Flavio, slightly alarmed.

"Does he…?" Luciano began to ask, but was cut off by his twin.

"Know about Arthur?" Flavio asked, guessing what his brother was trying to say. "No…Or at least, it doesn't seem so…We will leave Arthur here with Klaus. He is not ready to be with Oliver yet. The others have agreed to keep their mouths shut about Arthur too" he informed his brother. Luciano nodded and looked back down at Arthur. Flavio followed his lead and cuddled with them.

"…He's so small…" Luciano whispered, watching as Flavio traced circles on Arthur's cheek with his fingers. Flavio hummed and nodded in agreement.

"He's ours…" the blond Italian said. Luciano raised an eyebrow at his twin. He sighed.

"We're going to have to give him to Oliver…" he muttered. "Especially if we want to keep the peace here…" he finished, looking at his brother. He knew his twin was hooked and dead set on adopting Arthur, but they also had some sense of moral. "Keeping him from Oliver is a bit…wrong. Especially if they do turn out to be brothers…" he said.

Flavio sighed. "Yes, I know…Sorry. I'm just tired…" he mumbled. "Running the mafia is tough. I had to kill a couple of people because they were traitors, then I had to find the guy who turned them and got rid of him…" he said casually, sighing tiredly at the end of his story.

"Right…well, you should sleep then, you douche" Luciano mumbled, his eyes closing slightly. Flavio gave a chuckle.

"You learn that language from Allen?" he asked, amusement coating his voice. There was no answer. '_He fell asleep…_' Flavio thought to himself, looking at his twin. Then, his eyes wandered to the ring on his brother's left hand. He smiled to himself at the memory of his twin's wedding and chuckled. "Maybe I should make a sleeping plan, so Lutz can have his husband back…" he mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

After all, it was technically siesta time in their household anyways...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I've decided GerIta will be a thing. I mean...who doesn't like a little of that in their fics, haha! Anyways, Russia and the rest of the 'magic trio' will eventually show up in a few chapters so look forward to that! Also, optional question time! **

**1) What do you guys think will happen later on in this story? (I mean, I'm still going to write it as is from my mind, but it's interesting to know others points of view and their trains of thoughts! :3 ) **

**2) Should Arthur adopt Lutz and Klaus to be his big brothers? (I follow the headcanon that Germania was originally Arthur's daddio so that would make the German bros his half-brothers...eh, so lemme know if this is something you guys can get behind because...well, I kinda want it to happen but I'm still unsure...) **


	8. Bakers and Mafia Leaders

**A/N: Since I love you guys so much, I was able to pull through and make chapter 8! Huzzah! Anyways, I would like to thank all of you for the support and reviews you have given! Keep those reviews coming, btw! I love reading them! Oh! And shout out to Yami Mizuna and Pastaaddict! I'm starting to wonder if you guys are somehow friends because for a few times now, your reviews have been right next to each other. Or perhaps it is just a really cool coincidence...Either way! Thank you two for the support, you guys have been here for a while since this journey started and I want to thank you (and all of you, really) for taking the time to read this fanfic! Okay! Enough talking! Let's get this show on the road! REMEMBER: Not Beta'd so expect mistakes! ANY mistakes or quirks you have for this chapter, let me know by review and I will try and fix the issue(s)! ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

The next time Arthur woke up, he was alone. The small Brit frowned and scooted himself off of the bed carefully before going towards the door. He opened it slowly and looked out cautiously, turning his head to look at each hallway. Once he saw how empty and silent the house was, he frowned and leaned back into his room.

'_Where is everybody…?_' Arthur thought to himself, looking back out. He stayed there for a bit before cautiously making his way out and looking into the left hallway. He remembered going down that way towards the kitchen, so the small boy decided to see if there was anyone in there. '_But…they wouldn't forget me…right?_' he thought to himself, becoming worried. Even though he had stayed with these people for a short amount of time, he was able to recognize that they had…cared for him in a way and would never leave him alone. '_Oh no…nonono…maybe they finally decided to get rid of me. Maybe they left me and are waiting for me to run away!_' Arthur began to hyperventilate slightly.

"No…nonono, they wouldn't do that…right? They wouldn't…" Arthur gasped and huddled into himself in the middle of the hallway. "No…don't leave me…please…I'll hit the target better, I won't make such a mess when I eat, I'll be better…" Arthur begged into the empty hallway…or what he thought was empty. There was a sound of footsteps in front of him and Arthur looked up with a gasp. He saw a figure walking towards him with a tray. It wasn't Flavio, nor was it even Diego. This person was new and seemed to have long, white hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail along with red eyes. The man seemed to be startled to see Arthur in the hallway, and gave him a look of concern. Arthur, overwhelmed with the feeling of relief, jumped forwards and hugged the man's legs tightly. "I'm not alone!" he cheered with a sob.

There was an inhalation of breath before a sigh was heard. Arthur looked up and saw that the man was gesturing towards his door. "Oh! Right…" Arthur said, embarrassment making his cheeks flush pink. He let go of the man's legs and went to go open the door for him. The man set the tray on the small bedside table and Arthur was able to see that it was food. "Oohh! Is that for me? Thank you, sir!" he said with a smile. The albino smiled at him and patted his head, then he grabbed a dry erase board and a marker.

'Hello, my name is Klaus. I'm Lutz's big brother" the board read. Arthur looked up at Klaus and smiled, a small hint of relief still visible in his eyes.

"Hello Klaus. My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" he said, reaching up towards the man so he could shake his hand. Klaus paused slightly before softly grabbing the small hand and shaking it. Arthur hummed happily and looked over at the snack. "May I have some food now?" he asked politely, looking at the sandwich on the table. It looked really good and Arthur was feeling absolutely hungry now that he wasn't having a panic attack. Klaus nodded and grabbed the tray to set it in front of Arthur. The small Brit hummed happily and began to eat, making happy noises as he chewed. Klaus had to remind him every now and then to slow down, but once Arthur was finished, he placed the tray aside and wrote something else.

"Why were you in the hallway?" Arthur read, tilting his head. "Well…I thought I was left behind like…like…uhm, yeah…" he said, looking down at the bed sheepishly. "I didn't want to be alone…" he whispered, gripping the sheets tightly.

Klaus stared at the boy before reaching over and petting his head. Then, he grabbed the board again and wrote down something else.

"Want to go down to the pool?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "A-ah! I…uh…never mind…" he stuttered. Klaus tilted his head in confusion. Arthur looked at Klaus sheepishly. "I…I can't swim…I don't know how" he said in embarrassment and shame. '_Ugh…an island nation and I don't know how to swim…_' he thought to himself, embarrassed at his inability to swim. Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment before writing something else down and showing it to Arthur.

"I can teach you. It's no problem at all."

Arthur looked at Klaus in astonishment. "R-really? You'd do that? For me?' he asked, looking at the other in awe. Klaus flushed slightly before nodding and giving Arthur a smile. The small Brit gave him a bright smile before nodding enthusiastically. "Then, hell yeah! Let's do it!" he exclaimed happily, quickly moving to slide down the bed. Klaus waited for Arthur before gather the empty tray and exiting Arthur's room, the boy following him with a bounce in his step. Klaus smiled down at the happy Brit.

_'__Maybe babysitting won't be so bad after all…' _

* * *

Allen had ended up leading them to a large pink house which held a variety of flowers and decorative flamingo ornaments on the front lawn. The nations also noticed two cars parked in the driveway, along with one motorcycle.

"Heh! Looks like everyone is here! Move your ass, your lardship!" Allen exclaimed with a laugh, glancing back at Alfred. The blond American glared at his counterpart and growled slightly. He noticed that Allen shivered slightly and couldn't help but smirk in victory…but then…

"Hey…you ever wonder what it was like to fuck yourself? Like, honest to god question here…" he asked, looking back at Alfred with a glint in his eye.

"…."

"….Is that a no?"

Alfred moved faster, his hair shadowing his face as he walked. Although it was a weird question, Matthew couldn't help but snicker with Scar at his twin's reaction.

"Oh man! That was hilarious!" Scar shouted, hopping up and down jovially in the air. They walked up the driveway and the front door opened.

"Oh goodness! They're here! Hello, poppets!" a voice cried cheerfully. A figure was waving at them ecstatically from the doorway and Allen picked up his pace as Rosco, the three headed dog, ran up the rest of the way and hopped up onto his hind legs to jump on the person greeting them. "Oh! Hello there, dear! Go on into the kitchen! There's food in there for you" the person said with a giggle. The dog barked and ran inside. When the nations got closer, they realized that the person greeting them was…England?

'_This must be this world's England…this 'Oliver' that Allen has been talking about on the way here_' Germany thought to himself, looking at the England in front of them.

"Oh! Hello! I sensed your portal opening up! Here, come on in and we can discuss things!" he exclaimed, grabbing Germany and America and pulling them in roughly.

"Whoa!" Alfred exclaimed, staggering to correct himself as Germany huffed and yanked his arm out of Oliver's grip. Oliver simply gestured for Canada and Scar to come in which they did so willingly.

"Okay! Into the kitchen! The meeting is about to start!" he said, hurriedly leading them into the kitchen. As they entered, they were met with various copies of the other nations, along with their own counterparts.

"Whoa…." Alfred said in awe, looking at the counterparts before him. "This is…cool yet also messed up at the same fucking time…" he muttered to Germany.

"We can hear you, asshole!"

Alfred looked over at a man sitting in a chair, a hat adorning his head. He also had short hair and…taking out a bong?

"What the fuck? Are you supposed to be China!?" the American exclaimed, pointing at the man in an accusatory way. The man simply huffed and began to smoke.

"So what if I am, asshole? Name's Lao Xing. Don't you forget it" he said, giving a dismissive wave of his hand. "Your counterpart looks shitty…" Lao said, looking at Allen.

"Wha!? We have the same fucking face, you-" Alfred began to exclaim but he was cut off by Oliver.

"Allen! Put money in the swear jar, NOW!" he scolded, pushing a jar halfway full of money. Allen groaned and put in his share. Oliver then nudged it towards Lao who simply rolled his eyes before fishing out his own share of cash and inserting it inside of the jar.

"Okay…now that that's settled with...We have a situation!" he exclaimed, going over to the head of the table and slamming his hands down. "I have felt fluctuations of magic and recently I've figured out that our counterparts from another world are here! It was written in a book I had that was owned by my mother, bless her soul…" he said, taking out a rather large tome. "She met her counterpart by accident and…well, she doesn't get into too much detail other than describing how 'soft' she was on her children…" he explained.

"…So? Why are they here?" a voice spoke up. Alfred looked and noticed the other Russia who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else than at the meeting.

"Uh…Why are you here?" Oliver asked, looking over at them. Alfred was about to speak when his twin nudged him roughly.

"We don't need you offending them too…" he warned. Alfred pouted, but they both ended up looking at Germany who took the lead much to their counterparts' amusement.

"Well…we are here to get our England back. There was…a magical incident so you say and he was teleported here. Though, there is a slight problem. He got hit with a potion in mid transport and is now a child" he explained to them. The other nations looked at each other with looks of surprise and slight concern. Flavio suddenly felt a feeling of worry. Were they talking about who he thought they were talking about?

"A child, you say?" he asked, causing the other Germany to look at him. The other man just nodded and a long silence filled the air. The 2ps looked at each other and communicated through their eyes. After a long while, Flavio nodded. "Alright, we'll help you find your England…What does he look like?" he asked. At this, Alfred dug into his pockets and took out a picture.

"Here! This is what he looks like, but I guess picture him younger…" he said, handing the photo to Flavio. The blond Italian looked down at the picture and narrowed his eyes at the scene portrayed within, instantly noting the unhappy scowl on Arthur's face.

"Doesn't look very happy…does he…" he stated, passing the photo around his fellow nations. Each one looked at the photo with various amounts of reactions before giving Alfred back the picture.

"Psh! Arthur is always like that!" Alfred said with a laugh. "Meh, he's fine! We just want him back safely!" he said with a smile and scratching the back of his neck. Flavio's eyes looked up at him in a slightly menacing way.

'_Wrong thing to say, bastardo! You're never getting him back now…_' Luciano thought to himself as he crossed his arms defiantly. Lutz wrapped an arm around him and brought him close, ignoring the inquisitive look on his clone's face.

There was a long moment of silence before Oliver screamed, startling everyone in the process. Allen hissed at his caretaker in annoyance and anger.

"What the HELL!?" he exclaimed, giving Oliver an upset look. He didn't want to admit it, but that scream startled him a lot. His counterpart, Alfred, even jumped behind his own brother.

"Sweet cupcakes! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" Oliver exclaimed, smacking his forehead. The 2ps let out collective sighs and 'ah's before looking at the three newcomers.

"Oh! I'm Alfred F. Jones! The F stands for FREEDOM!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping out from behind Matthew and striking a 'good guy' pose. Allen's eye twitched in annoyance.

"A-Ah! I'm Matthew Williams…how do you do?" Matthew said politely, and slumping shyly when everyone looked at him. He wasn't used to such attention! His other, Matt, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. There would be more of us, but we somehow got split up…" he said. There was a moment of silence before Ludwig smacked his forehead. "Mein Gott! How could I have forgotten about that!?" he exclaimed, frustrated with himself.

"Oh! Calm down, deary! You're in another world and meeting your other selves! It's probably a lot to take in!" Oliver comforted, trying to ease Ludwig's guilt.

"Oliver, call everyone and tell them what's going on. If there are others out there resembling us then who knows what trouble they are getting into out there in our world…" Flavio ordered. Oliver grinned at his best friend.

"Righto, old chap! I'm on it!" he exclaimed, saluting Flavio before scurrying out of the meeting.

"Anyways, let's finish introducing ourselves and we can get on our merry way to look for your England and…ah, our other selves" Flavio said, standing up. "My name is Flavio Vargas, and this is my twin, Luciano Vargas…" he said, gesturing towards the Italy look alike. "That is his husband, Lutz Beilschmidt. This is our family friend, Kuro Honda" he finished, listing off his own family. "Everyone else can introduce themselves…" he said, looking towards the others expectantly.

"Aiyah…I already gave my name…but if they are somehow stupid as they look then I'll say it again. My name is Lao Xing" Lao said, taking off his hat and carding his fingers through his short locks of hair. "Now fuck off, I've got a batch of poison to make and it's not going to make itself…" he said, getting up from his chair and leaving towards the front door. However, before he left, he turned to Oliver and motioned for him. "Oi, tell me when you gathered all of the others. I want to know what my clone looks like" he said, before exiting Oliver's house.

Oliver sighed and went back to his duty of calling everyone. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, introductions were still being made.

"My name is Viktor Braginsky…" the Russia look alike said, looking away and scowling. "Can I go?" he asked, looking at Flavio. The blond Italian just smiled and nodded. Viktor scoffed and left, not wanting to be anywhere near these people.

"Oh! Viktor! Please prepare yourself for a phone call from me. It is imperative you answer on the first call…" Flavio said, a threat clearly being spoken through the pause. '_And if you don't then I'll make sure you'll remember next time~'_

Viktor looked at Flavio a bit warily before nodding and moving towards the door. Oliver giggled and waved.

"Bye, Vik~!" he exclaimed, giggling madly. He sighed dreamily before going back to his calls. Allen rolled his eyes and Matt looked at his 'mother' with amusement. It was at that moment that he realized it was his turn.

"I'm Matt…that's Allen, and that's mon papa, Francois" he said, pointing at his 'father' who was busy lighting a cigarette. The 1ps were quite…flabbergasted to say the least. These counterparts seemed to be the complete opposite to the people that they knew. But then again…

'_Maybe that's how this world works…_' Ludwig thought to himself. '_In that case…those two…_' he continued thinking, looking at his counterpart who was practically wrapped around his own Italy. When he saw the rings on their fingers, he knew…

They were married.

Ludwig felt a small pang in his chest and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't help but envy their relationship. '_Why…? Why didn't this Italy say no like mine did…?_' he thought to himself with a sigh. As he was pondering this, Oliver came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"I have guest bedrooms that you can stay in! I'll show you! You can stay until we have all of you gathered up! We should probably look for your friends first though…that's the hardest part since it's a pretty big world we live in!" he said with a laugh. He helped them to their rooms until he came back downstairs. Flavio and his company were just about to leave when Oliver spoke to them.

"You know where Arthur is…don't you…"

Flavio paused and looked around at Oliver. The others stayed silent as they watched the two friends stare each other down. There was a long moment of silence before Flavio let out a happy hum.

"I…have no idea what you're talking about~! C'mon everyone, let's go home" he said, guiding his family out of the doorway. However, before he left himself, Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…I may not know your reasoning…but I trust you…" he whispered, placing a kiss on Flavio's cheek. Flavio looked down at Oliver and gave him a soft smile.

"You are so loyal…" he whispered, hugging Oliver with one arm. "That is the best gift any friend will ever give me, especially a best one" he finished with a chuckle, pecking his friend on the lips. He let go of Oliver and nodded down at him. "I'm off…and keep those three in your sights. We don't need them screwing up our world" he said with a small huff. Oliver just nodded and allowed Flavio to leave.

As Oliver watched them go, waving his good byes, he couldn't help but think about Flavio and how he knew about Arthur before he did.

_'__I hope you know what you're doing, Flavio…because I don't want to fight with our other selves if that's what it comes down to…' _

* * *

Arthur was having a blast at the pool with his new friend…or who he thought was a friend, but Klaus acted more like a big brother. He made sure that Arthur was safe and didn't run around the pool area, he made sure Arthur's arm floaters were snug around his arms and not too tight, and he also made sure the small Brit had sunblock on. In other words, anything that a big brother did, Klaus made sure to do with Arthur. This little realization startled Arthur since he wasn't really 'little brother' material, or so he thought. In fact, he felt he didn't deserve to have a big brother for some odd reason. Arthur watched Klaus with bright eyes as the other smiled down at him softly.

'_Maybe he did this with Lutz when he was a kid…?_' Arthur thought to himself, humming as Klaus guided him around the pool, his metal hand up above his back while his other was underwater and underneath Arthur's stomach so he could float. It was a great surprise to finally realize that Klaus had a metal arm, however, that only succeeded to make him awesome in Arthur's eyes. They would switch between Klaus holding him and guiding him around the pool to teaching Arthur how to swim and making him dog paddle by himself. The small Brit was actually very proud of himself when Klaus would smile and give him a thumbs up, and if he did really well then he would get two! Two thumbs up from Klaus and Arthur would feel like he accomplished something great!

Arthur laughed and kicked out, splashing Klaus who smiled and splashed him back. Arthur giggled and hugged Klaus tightly.

"You're the best big brother EVER!" he exclaimed, hugging Klaus even tighter. There was a long moment of silence and Klaus had frozen from the loud exclamation. Before Klaus could even reply, however, Arthur violently struggled out of his hold and tried to swim back. The Prussian could see fear in his eyes along with panic and slight regret. Klaus frowned and tried to get him back, now worried because the small boy was beginning to submerge under water. Despite the flailing limbs hitting him, Klaus managed to grab him and hold him tightly. "I'm SORRY! PLEASE! I didn't mean to! I…Please! Don't leave me! I won't call you that again, I swe-" Arthur began to exclaim, only to be cut off by Klaus's metal hand which softly covered his mouth.

A long moment of silence followed and Arthur began to cry softly, looking up at Klaus with fear in his eyes. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he felt as if he didn't deserve to have a big brother like Klaus. The Prussian looked down at Arthur in worry before shifting him securely in his hold and exiting the pool. He placed the Brit on a lawn chair, and wrapped him up in a towel before grabbing his board and marker.

"What was that about?"

Arthur read the question before looking down sadly. "I…I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry" he whispered, burying his face into his towel. There was a long moment of silence before Klaus tapped the top of Arthur's head. The small Brit looked up and the first thing he saw was the board…

"It's okay. You can call me big brother if you want. I don't mind…"

Arthur thought it was too good to be true. This man…this kind man was willing to adopt him as a little brother? Then again, he had a whole family now...with Flavio and the others. Arthur felt tears leaking from his eyes. "A-are you sure? I'm not that great…I'm not pretty…I'm not special…I'm…I'm…" he began, but was cut off by a sob. Klaus reached out and hugged Arthur tightly. They hugged for a while before Klaus quickly went back to his board and lifted it up again after writing something else.

"I don't care about that. You are such a great kid…and I would love to have you as a little brother."

Arthur exhaled suddenly, trying to believe those words that he was now reading over and over again. "You…you mean it? You would…love me?" he asked, a small tint of hope ringing in his voice. Klaus set the board down and smiled at Arthur before opening his arms and waiting expectantly.

That was it. Arthur jumped into Klaus's arms and hugged his new big brother tightly, hoping that this wasn't a dream. After a bit of hugging, Arthur realized that it wasn't a dream. He had a big brother now! A real good and nice big brother! The small Brit began to laugh and cry and he couldn't help but say those long awaited words he had been wanting to say for who knows how long…

"I love you, big brother."

* * *

**A/N: Reminder to leave a review of what you think! Optional question time!**

**1) I mentioned Italy waking up in a cell. Which country do YOU think has Italy captured and at their mercy? **

**2) I am thinking on making a story called "Another World: One Shots" where you, the viewers, describe certain scenarios that you wanted to happen in the story between Chibi!Arthur and the 2ps, but didn't, and I will write them out. Kind of like a request kind of thing. It will help further my writing career on here and will help me get better. So, what do you guys think? :) **


	9. Big Brothers and Little Brothers

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the lateness! There really is no excuse this time other than some writer's block and laziness...mostly laziness. Anyways, you are in for a surprise indeed. Okay, so...another thing! I have added a possible list of stories onto my profile! Look at them! And see which ones seem appealing to you! The story, or stories, with the most positive attention will then be started on as soon as possible! WARNING: NOT BETA'D! Any mistakes or quirks you have, please inform me via review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Arthur felt elated to finally have such a kind and caring big brother. He was so elated that as Klaus washed him and got him ready for dinner, he would place random kisses on his face. Klaus didn't mind the affection at all. He thought it was sweet of Arthur to be this affectionate, though, he did notice that the Brit would hesitate often before giving him those kisses.

After Arthur was dressed, Klaus carried him to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Arthur looked up at him and tugged on his pants. "Can…Can I help you cook?" he asked, tilting his head innocently. Klaus looked down at him before shrugging and picking him up, unaware of the trouble he was getting himself into.

Not even fifteen minutes into cooking dinner and Arthur had already made a pot explode. Klaus was very concerned and quickly took the small Brit's hands into his own large ones. He frowned at Arthur with concern as the small boy trembled in shock and despair.

"N-nooo!" Arthur whined, yanking his hands away and burying his face into them. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried, shaking his head as he sobbed. Klaus quickly gathered him into his arms and held him tightly. He sat Arthur on the table and reached for his board and marker. He wrote something down before tapping Arthur's head and showing him his message.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur sniffled and nodded. He hesitated a bit before suddenly shaking his head. " I just...I just wanted to impress the others and make them happy!" he wailed, fat tears rolling uncontrollably down his face. Klaus quickly wrote something in response.

"Is that what you were feeling before the pot exploded?"

Arthur sobbed and nodded. "Y-yeah! But then…I got scared and worried! What if I messed up! What if I put too much salt and then it tasted nasty!" he exclaimed, whimpering softly. Klaus put up the board and the marker before bringing Arthur into a tight hug. The Prussian carded his fingers comfortingly through the young Brit's hair as he thought about what the boy had said.

'_I see…Maybe his magic reacted to his anxiety? His emotions? It would seem that Flavio was correct. No one really taught Arthur how to use his magic properly…_' Klaus thought to himself. He leaned back and kissed Arthur's forehead before grabbing the board and writing something else.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. That pot was old anyways so I'm glad you blew it up!"

Arthur sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "R-really?" he asked, looking at Klaus hopefully. Klaus just smiled and nodded in response. Arthur's sobs dwindled down to sniffles and he gave Klaus a shy smile. Klaus ruffled his hair playfully before getting up and showing the board to him again after writing a response down.

"I'll continue with dinner. Maybe next time, when your magic is more controlled, you can cook with me. Maybe bake a cake?"

Arthur looked ecstatic. "Yeah! I'd love to!" he squealed happily, his leftover tears drying up. Klaus smiled and chuckled in response. He went back to making dinner as Arthur began to talk about baking and which cakes he wanted to make and try out. Klaus smiled and was content to listen to Arthur for as long as the little boy talked.

'_He's a very interesting character…_'

* * *

When Italy opened his eyes, he didn't know what he expected. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't expect a familiar stone ceiling that looked suspiciously like the holding cell that he was kept in when he was captured by the Allies. Italy stayed still for a moment before getting up and looking around. He saw a figure sleeping in another cell and squeaked.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, please don't kill me! Are you dead? Oh my god, please don't be dead!" he exclaimed, crying and switching into his native tongue in his panic. There was a grumble before a pillow was thrown at him.

"Bastard! SHUT UP!" a familiar voice shouted. Italy looked at the other person and realized that it was his brother.

"Ve~! Romano~!" he squealed, hurdling himself at his twin and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy~! I'm not alone anymore!" he said with a laugh. Romano growled, trying to get Feliciano off of him.

"Bastard! Get off! You're heavy!" he yelled, finally pushing his brother off. Italy smiled up at him before looking around.

"Ve…Where do you think we are, Romano?" he asked, looking around in curiosity. Romano sniffed in disdain.

"Obviously, we are in a cell…probably in a basement somewhere…" he said, getting up and looking out of the cell as much as he could through the bars. Italy hummed and walked up next to his brother, making sure to press their sides together. He gave a small laugh.

"Brings back memories, eh Roma~?" he cooed with a giggle. Romano scowled and glared at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He was about to retort something when they heard a door creak open. Both of the brothers flung themselves back as if the bars they were holding burnt them. They began to tremble and hugged each other in fear when they saw a shadow on the floor. Then, they both began to cry and Italy began to sob out apologies to their captor out of second nature.

"At least now I know you're not Flavio and Luciano…They would never cry pathetically like that" a young voice said. Romano and Feliciano stopped crying and watched as a small figure emerged from the shadows.

"…Ve? Isn't that…?" Italy began to say, only to be interrupted by Romano's loud scoff. The young boy in front of them, who greatly resembled England only with slightly orange hair and freckles, raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Huh…and Flavio would never be rude to his brother…how disgraceful…" he huffed, leaning on his axe.

"…Are you a lumberjack?" Italy asked, his head tilting in confusion and curiosity as he took in the outfit the boy was wearing. Romano face palmed and shook his head at his twin.

"Idiot! He has a weapon that could potentially kill us and THAT is the first thing you ask?!" he shouted, smacking his brother on the back of his head. Apparently, the boy in front of them didn't like that and growled warningly at Romano.

"How dare you attack your own flesh and blood! If I attacked my own brother, verbally or otherwise, I would kill myself so it wouldn't happen again!" he shouted, taking his axe and swinging at the bars of the prison. There was a large clang, and Romano was shocked when the bars themselves seemed to bend at the force of the swing. Both of the Italian brothers began to freak out and hugged each other. The boy tilted his head confused. "I do not understand…why do you hug the one who abuses you so…?" he asked, looking between them.

"A-ah…well, he's my brother…so…I love him…" Italy shakily explained to the confused boy. The redheaded boy looked at him blankly before a small smile appeared on his face. He took away the axe and opened the door to the cell.

"I understand…come on out, I guess I should give you a tour of my place! My name is Charlie, by the way!" he said with an excited grin. Italy smiled and cheered, dragging his still terrified brother behind him.

"Ciao, Charlie! My name is Feliciano and this is my brother Romano!" Italy introduced himself and his brother. They followed the boy out of the dungeon and realized that it was, in fact, in a basement. They ended up on an unfamiliar metal terrace that overlooked the ocean, the waters sparkling as the sun set abroad and a mix of red, orange, and purple overcame the sky. The Italian twins stared in awe at the wonderful sight.

"Vee? What is this place? It's beautiful!" Italy exclaimed, looking around at the sparkling sea. Romano grumbled, too stubborn to admit that the scenery was pretty great. Then, he noticed that people seemed to be building something on land.

"What are they building…? A resort?" he asked, looking at the city being built. The boy laughed at that and walked over to stand on the opposite side of the terrace which faced the city. Then, he turned around, his arms spreading wide in a sign of showing welcome.

"Welcome! To the COUNTRY OF SEALAND!"

* * *

Arthur was still talking to Klaus, only this time he was describing different magical creatures and their origins. Klaus tilted his head and listened with rapt attention. He found it quite interesting that this boy could remember such vivid details about the magical creatures he spends time with. The Prussian figured that since he was young, he would forget most details but he supposed Arthur wasn't like normal children.

"…I'm always alone most of the time, so the magical creatures spend time with me. They are drawn to me, I think! I don't know why, but I'm grateful. Anyways, magical creatures are very real…you probably don't believe me but it's true. Only true believers can have the potential to see them…however, it's all about trust. You can believe as much and as truly as you want, but they won't show themselves if you show certain signs of being untrustworthy…" Arthur explained to Klaus. The Prussian paused before grabbing his board again and writing something down.

"You are pure~"

Arthur read that, but for some reason he didn't smile…nor did he look away bashfully like Klaus expected him to. Instead, Arthur looked up at Klaus and stared at him, his eyes dulling.

"No…I don't think so…I…I feel like I did so many wrong things" he whispered, looking down at his open hands. "I…I think I killed…" he began to speak, only to still completely. Klaus looked alarmed at Arthur's sudden change in attitude and watched him closely as the boy stared, his eyes impossibly wide at the bottom of the pot. Then, the young boy's expression changed from a blank expression to wide-eyed mortification.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop the fire!" he squealed, suddenly holding his head and shaking it frantically. "Stop! STOP STOP STOP! SHE'S GONNA DIE!" he shrieked loudly, his hands moving to pull at his hair. Klaus immediately stopped Arthur's hands and hugged him protectively to his chest. He made shushing noises and kissed the top of Arthur's head as he turned off the stove. Arthur began to sob and hugged Klaus tightly.

"What's going on here?!" a loud voice asked. Klaus blinked and looked at the doorway to see the rest of his family coming in. The one who spoke was Flavio who looked at Klaus and then at the quivering boy in his arms. "What happened…?" he asked, his tone softer. The Prussian could only give him a confused stare. He passed Arthur to Lutz who took him gently as the albino began to sign to him frantically on what happened. Flavio watched silently as he took in what Klaus was signing to him, before he sighed and crossed his arms.

"So…what the fuck happened?" Luciano asked, going over and rubbing Arthur's back comfortingly. Flavio looked up back up at Klaus.

"You are sure about this?" he asked. Klaus looked affronted, but nodded anyways. Flavio hummed and went over to pat Arthur on the head. "It seems Arthur does know magic…I'll be calling Viktor later…" he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Arthur…Arthur, are you okay to eat? Dinner is just about ready…" he said gently, rubbing the small Brit's cheek comfortingly. Arthur sighed and he sagged in Lutz's arms. He closed his eyes and nodded to Flavio's question.

The adults glanced at each other before nodding at Flavio, they understood what to do. Flavio nodded back. Kuro immediately went up to Arthur with a smile and snatched him up from Lutz's arms.

"Wha-HEY!" Lutz exclaimed with a glare. Kuro just smirked and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up! I haven't gotten a chance to hog him yet like you all have!" he exclaimed, holding Arthur tightly to his chest. Luciano rolled his eyes before glaring at Kuro.

"You better not do anything weird…" he growled threateningly.

Kuro placed a hand to his chest and leaned back with Arthur in his arms. "What!? I am _insulted_…that you would think such things!" he exclaimed. Arthur couldn't help but giggle slightly at the conversation and Kuro smiled in pride. "HA! I made him laugh~!" he boasted, puffing out his chest in pride.

Luciano snorted. "Maybe he's laughing because you're talking like an idiot…" he mumbled. Kuro glared at his friend and simply walked towards the table.

"Come on, Arthur-chan! We don't have to listen to these…these mochi killers!" he huffed.

"Oh my GOD! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LET THAT GO!?" Luciano exclaimed, throwing his hands up high in the air in exasperation. Arthur let out a laugh and hugged Kuro tightly. He was smiling now, and looked a lot better to the adults. Flavio sighed and went to go sit at the table as well.

As they ate, Flavio couldn't help but think about what he saw. To him, it looked as if Arthur had a mental breakdown. The blond Italian frowned around his food and glanced at Arthur who was now happily talking to the others.

'_What happened? What happened to you to make you look like you did in that picture?_' Flavio wondered, looking at the small Brit. Arthur noticed him looking and gave him a reassuring yet tired grin. Flavio stared before smiling back, his eyes softening.

'_No…It doesn't matter now. I'm going to protect you. You will never have to return to those ruffians again…not if you want to…You are a part of our family now…'_

* * *

**A/N: I bet you were all surprised about Sealand, huh~! Okay, just to explain a few things. I happen to have a headcanon that Arthur's cooking sucks because his magic is so out of control. This problem has also caused his spells not to work too well either. His mother only taught him so much before passing away and really, his brothers were mostly douches in the early years so I highly doubt they would have time or even want to teach him. Another thing is that in my 2p headcanon, Charlie (or 2p Sealand), considered his brother's advice and actually listened to him. This caused Oliver to see that he was mature enough to not only take advice but to also consider things from other's point of view (which is important considering there are lots of nations with differing views) and so he was allowed and acknowledged to become a country. Also, yes, that was a Joan of Arc reference. **

**Optional Question Time!**

**1) What 2p Countries do you wanna see? (No guarantee they will appear in this fic but when I post the oneshots stories then you may add them into scenes you want!)****OKAY! Now that that's over with! REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM~!**


	10. Friends and Family

**A/N: Ooooh yeah! We did friends! We made it to two digit chapters now! Woooo! So sorry for the delay! I was on vacation, internet was limited, and I also still had my crappy laptop. But now, I'm back home, internet is good, and I got my new laptop in the mail and life is awesome! OH! Also, I don't want to bother anyone but it would mean a lot some if you would check out some of my story ideas found on my profile page. I may add some and delete some later but I was hoping some of you guys could help me pick a story that YOU guys would like to see next. Anyways, on with the story to chapter 10! WARNING: Not Beta'd! Any mistakes or quirks, please report in the reviews and I shall fix them as soon as I can! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Arthur was woken up by yelling. Kuro mumbled something in his sleep and held onto the young Brit tightly. Arthur stared at Kuro and blinked tiredly, rubbing his eyes in the process.

'_Wait…What the-When did he get here…_' Arthur thought to himself after the realization that Kuro was in bed with him sunk in. '_He must have snuck in here last night when I was asleep…_' he concluded, watching with half-lidded eyes as the man before him snorted in his sleep. There was another loud yell and Arthur jerked forwards, startled by the sound. Kuro mumbled again, only this time Arthur could hear him clearly.

"Stupid….shut UP~!" he groaned, whining a bit at the end. Arthur wiggled out of Kuro's embrace and replaced himself with a pillow. Kuro sighed and cuddled with it before going back to snoring. Arthur looked at the door before creeping towards it. He was curious about all of the yelling, and so he decided to investigate.

"Holmes is on the case…" he whispered to himself. Then, he tilted his head. Who was Holmes? Arthur just gave a shrug and opened up his door. He cautiously made his way out into the hallway to the other bedroom where the yelling was taking place.

"What the hell, Flavio!? What have you done!? Those people are looking for Arthur and you didn't even tell them that he was here? Dios mio, Flavio! What if they're his real family?" Diego's voice carried over to Arthur, who was standing in front of the door in shock.

_A real family? But he had a real family already… _

Arthur frowned. "You guys are my family…right?" he whispered to the closed door. There was no sound before Flavio began to talk to Diego with a harsh tone.

"Arthur has a scar wrapped around his neck, he has been hesitant around adults, he can barely control his magic without it practically exploding things, and he suffered a mental breakdown in my kitchen…What does this tell you, Diego?" he said, calmly…a bit too calmly. There was a sound of a hesitant pause.

"You…You don't know that. You can't possibly know that they…" Diego began but trailed off, sounding unsure.

"…And yet, we can't possibly know that they _didn't_…" Flavio hissed at him. Arthur stayed silent, his arms moving on their own as he pushed open the door. He saw the two adults in the room tense before looking back at him. Arthur stared at them for a few moments before he began to tremble, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes.

"Y-you…you don't want me anymore? You're giving me away?" he asked, his voice broken. Flavio immediately stood up and walked over to Arthur, pulling him into a hard hug.

"No! We would never do that to you, bambino…We will always want you. You're a part of our family…" he whispered, kissing Arthur's cheeks and wiping away his tears.

"But…you said I had a family before this…if they were willing to give me away then you will to!" Arthur protested, tears rolling down his face even more. Flavio frowned and kissed Arthur's forehead.

"The ones that gave you away are fools" he hissed, glaring back at Diego who was about to interrupt. Diego winced at the glare he had received and silenced, deciding to watch the scene. It was truly saddening that Arthur would believe that his own family would give him away so easily...Diego began to have doubts about the people that Flavio told him about now.

'_If Arthur is so willingly able to believe such a thing…then what else does he believe about them…?_' he thought to himself, feeling himself sigh in resignation. He watched Flavio comfort Arthur before deciding to speak up. He knew Flavio would punish him for this, but he had to say it.

"We…don't know that for sure…" he mumbled, making Flavio growl and Arthur make a sound of confusion. "They…They could have lost you…" he continued, knowing he was approaching dangerous territory with Flavio now.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word!" the blond Italian hissed at Diego, getting up and advancing towards the man threateningly. Diego tensed, about ready to defend himself until Flavio was held back by a small hand grasping at his pant legs.

"Flavio…I'm scared…." He whimpered, tugging on them more insistently and looking up at the blond with wide, tearful eyes. Flavio immediately bent down and picked him up, holding the small boy close.

"We will finish this later…He will **not go back to them**…" he said, his voice becoming deeper with a demonic tone. Diego visibly winced and took a step back. Flavio gave a huff before exiting the room, his arms tightening more securely around Arthur as he left.

Diego stayed still for a moment before shaking his head. "You can't do this, Flavio…I don't think this is right…" he whispered to himself. However, he began to have doubts. What were these versions like? From what the others observed, they seemed to be their complete opposites. Diego gave a small snort at the description they gave of Ludwig…

_"__It was weird! He took control of everything! He was undoubtedly acting as the leader for them!" Kuro exclaimed, flabbergasted. _

_"__Hmph…I could lead if I wanted to…" Lutz mumbled, scratching his head. Luciano just responded by pecking his lips lovingly. _

_"__Sure you could, mi amore…" _

_This, of course, was followed by Kuro pretending to retch and gag in disgust, causing Luciano to throw a few knives his way. _

Diego rolled his eyes at the small memory before crossing his arms. 'Opposites, huh…' he thought to himself, an image of what he thought would be an opposite of himself beginning to appear in his imagination. He saw a man with brown hair, wearing nothing but smiles and small pink flowers floating around him. Diego immediately paled and his expression turned grave.

"…Shit…."

* * *

A day or two had passed since the 'original' nations showed up to Oliver's house, and so far they were getting personality descriptions about their counterparts from Oliver in hopes of gathering information on them. That morning, the North American twins stared at their counterparts who had arrived into the dining room area just after they did. Matt was currently piggybacking Allen as the Bostonian American was snoring softly and cuddling into his brother's neck. Matt sighed.

"Mama…he won't wake up. I believe he has fallen into a coma. If so, let's leave him in it" Matt said with a blank expression. Oliver was about to scold Matt when a large snort was heard and Allen woke up.

"Wassat?" he mumbled groggily, his limbs tightening around Matt as if he were a koala bear holding onto a tree. Matt sighed, acting disappointed, before trying to shake Allen off.

"Noooooo~!" Allen whined, hugging Matt tighter. "Big asshole brother, noooouuuu~" he continued to whine. Oliver giggled and walked towards them, kissing both of their cheeks happily.

"Breakfast is almost ready, my loves~!" he cooed, gesturing to a chair so they could sit. Matt, knowing his brother too well for his own good, decided to sit in the chair despite of his annoying brother holding onto his back. He caught the sight of the other pair of twins staring at them.

"What?" he asked gruffly, picking up a glass of milk and taking a sip.

"A-ah…it's just that I'm usually the one to give Mattie piggyback rides! Hahah!" Alfred exclaimed with a laugh. Matthew sighed.

"You don't give me shit…." He whispered with a glare down at the floor. He thought no one would hear him. He thought they would ignore him like the others would in this situation. However, he was proven wrong when Oliver scooted the 'swear jar' towards him. Mattie blinked in surprise. "Huh?" he asked, looking at Oliver who was giving him a disapproving pout. Matthew stared before flushing in embarrassment.

"O-oh! Maple!" he squeaked, immediately beginning to search for his pockets for money. "M-maple…" he whimpered, after realizing he didn't have any on him.

"It's alright, mama. I got him…" Matt said with a sigh, reaching over to place money in the jar. Oliver nodded, satisfied, before returning the swear jar to its original place on top of the fridge. Matthew sighed and held Kumajiro tightly.

"Th-thank you…" he whispered, looking down insecurely. Matt didn't say a word, but he did grunt in acknowledgement to Matthew's thanks. Matthew felt Matt staring at him before sighing when the other decided to speak for him.

"You two…are not that close, are you…" he said. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"What? We are totes close!"

"No. Not really…"

Both Alfred and Matthew spoke at the same time, and after they finished, Alfred looked at Matthew with a surprised and frowning expression.

"What? But…we play sports all the time!" he argued.

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "Yes, we do, but…you always hit me with the equipment…" he whispered, looking away. Alfred huffed.

"Don't be such a baby, Mattie!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms.

It was at that moment, they saw Matt's hands dangerously tightening on his glass. Then, his head bent down to look at them above his glasses. Both of the twins bristled slightly at the glare he was giving them, though it was more directed at Alfred.

'_His eyes…they're purple…_' Matthew thought to himself, watching as his counterpart took another sip of his drink.

"Let's play hockey after this…" he said, a smirk growing on his face and his sunglasses glinting as he spoke.

"Uh…I don't know dude…I'm a bit of a baseball fan so yeah I guess I'm not…" Alfred began, but was cut off by the sound of a gun clicking. He froze at the sight of Matt pointing it at him.

"That wasn't a suggestion…" he said, his face blank. Alfred glared at the other Canadian nation, however, before he could do something incredibly stupid, Matthew jumped in to save his brother.

"Hockey sounds great!" he exclaimed, moving so his body was in front of Alfred's. Alfred let out a sound of protest at that until he quieted at the sound of chuckling….two sets of chuckling.

"It will be a team a match…Me and my brother against you two…" Matt said, putting away his gun. Allen had woken up from all of the noise and was now cackling instead of chuckling.

"You guys are sooooo fucked~!" he cackled, giving them a smirk. He gave a yelp when Matt shrugged him off and he fell to the floor. "Gah! Matt, what the fuck bro?!" he yelled, angrily punching his twin in the leg. Matt didn't even flinch.

The rest of the meal was tense that morning and Germany frowned at the harsh atmosphere. Oliver came around and set his plate in front of him while he patted Ludwig's head.

"Don't worry, deary~! There's just going to be a friendly competition of hockey later on today, so be ready to treat anyone on the field. I know how my baby gets when he plays~" he cooed, kissing Matt's head. "Here you go! Pancakes with extra maple syrup!" he giggled.

"Thanks, mama" Matt said, digging into his pancakes. Then, Oliver handed Allen his plate.

"Here you go sweetie, your blueberry pancakes! And don't worry, I used a vegan recipe!" he said with a nod. Allen smiled and was about to dig in when he heard Alfred give a snort.

"Hahah! Dude, you only eat vegetables!? Laaame!" he exclaimed, laughing at his counterpart. Allen's eyebrow twitched, then he threw a fork at Alfred's forehead.

"Whoa!" Alfred exclaimed, dodging the deadly utensil. "Dude! What was that for!?" he asked, looking at Allen who was glaring at him with disgust.

"That's a vegetarian, you dumbass! I'm a VEGAN! THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT CATEGORIES OF PEOPLE!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the table and hastily getting up from his chair. Oliver sighed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and promptly pushed him back down into his chair.

"Now, that is enough! All of you get to eating, or **I will make you**!" he said, the smile on his face growing with each word of his sentence. Alfred scowled and shivered slightly. He couldn't help but be reminded of his arch nemesis, Russia, with how Oliver acted just now. The table finally quieted and began to eat their breakfast.

Ludwig sighed at the end of it all. '_This will be the end of me…I can feel it…I need coffee…'_ he thought to himself, rubbing his temples. He was startled out of his thoughts by a mug of coffee being placed in front of him. He looked up at Oliver and gave him a thankful expression. Oliver just smiled and scooted the cup closer to him before taking his own seat.

Scar, who had been silent up until now, had decided to talk. "So…This place is pretty weird compared to ours. What do we have to look out for?" she asked, looking at Oliver after finishing her bowl of milk. Oliver tilted his head and looked over at her.

"Hmm…let's see. Our world has experienced a…sort of genetic anomaly due to a radiation incident. That's why Roscoe has three heads and among other species of animals and plants have quirks as well. Of course, this is all normal to us but not to you…" Oliver explained, taking a sip of his tea. "It shouldn't be a problem really. Most creatures tend to live in the woods and stay away from civilization, so as long as you travel normally then you should be safe…though, it is unsafe to use planes when the birds migrate…" he finished off his tea and smiled at them kindly.

Germany nodded. "I see…then…" he began, but was cut off by a phone ringing. Oliver perked up in his seat and excused himself before heading towards the phone.

"Hello? Yes? Oh! Charlie! How have you been, sweetheart?" Oliver asked, smiling and twirling the phone cord around his fingers. "Oh~? Is that right~? Wonderful, dear! I need you to bring them over here at once. I'm sure they would want to see their friends again" he said, smiling over at the occupants at his table. "Yes, okay! Bye, love! Get here safely!" he finished talking and hung up. He went over to the others and smiled brightly.

"Good news~! Charlie found two of your friends! I believe they are the Italian twins by the way he described them. He's coming over right now and he should be here soon" he told them. Scar flew over to Germany, who seemed pleased to know that Italy was alright, and sat down on his shoulder.

"Well, that's good! At this rate, all we have to do is stay here and wait for the others to be found! No use going outside then! That's awesome!" she exclaimed cheerily. '_I can be lazy…and spy on them~_' she thought to herself with a cackle. Oliver giggled at her response.

"Of course! Stay as long as you need! As a matter of fact, think of this place as your temporary base if you must! It's easier for you all to be in one location! Let us handle finding your lost child England. WE know this place better than you after all…" he insisted with a nod. Alfred frowned and swallowed the last bit of his food.

"What!? No way! We gotta find him too! I'll be his HERO!" he said, puffing out his chest in pride. Allen snorted.

"Yeah, right now you're more like a ZERO, porkchop…" he said, smirking at the nickname he had given the other American. Alfred growled at him and glared, however, these actions only made Allen excited and as he smirked at his counterpart, he began to blush. "Careful there~! Growl like that, and I might jump ya~" he purred, his eyes taking on an unsettling glint. Matt rolled his eyes and smacked his brother's head.

"Calm down…" he muttered, taking a gulp of his milk. He got up and put his plate in the sink. "After I'm done with this, I'm going to go set up the street for hockey. The gear is in one of the closets."

Oliver smiled. "Oh! Don't forget the first aid kit! Are you going to need the defibrillator?" he asked Matt, causing the '1p' nations to gape at him.

"W-what!?" Alfred gulped, his eyes widening. Allen cackled and pointed his fork at him.

"Be prepared, lardface! You're gonna get slayed!" he exclaimed with a crazed laugh. Ludwig sighed and buried his face into his hands. These people were going to end him…he just knew it.

'_Italy…I wish you were here right now…_'

* * *

Flavio had carried Arthur to the living room and had gone to the kitchens to get started on breakfast. Arthur was left to his own devices with a TV and a few books which he opened and investigated before pouting slightly. The books didn't really capture his attention so he decided to turn on the TV and see what was on. He flipped through the channels until he came upon a channel that showed a tall man with sharp cheekbones wearing a blue scarf and a black coat. He paused, staring at the scene as the man bent down to observe a lady in pink who was obviously dead.

"Huh…" Arthur sat down in front of the television and leaned back so he could see the screen in its entirety. He watched for a couple of moments before a knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. Arthur got up and walked towards the door, and then he began to stand on his tippy toes so he could try and open it. Finally, after jumping for the doorknob for the third time, he was able to open the door…and the man before him was HUGE.

"…Damn…"

The large man looked down at him with a startled expression. "Did…did you just…" he stammered, not quite believing what he had just heard. Did he hear correctly? Did this child just cuss?

"Wait a minute…you look like-"

"Ah! Viktor! It's so nice to see you! I see that you've already met your assignment" Flavio said, walking towards him and shaking his hand. Viktor blinked and looked down at the small child before him.

"This…This is-" he began, but was cut off by Flavio nudging his shoulder. Arthur tilted his head at them before looking up at Viktor to observe him more. He seemed nice, though in Arthur's opinion he should really get more sleep to get rid of those bags under his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Giant!" Arthur finally greeted, reaching up and holding out his hand as far as it would go. Viktor raised an eyebrow in amusement before kneeling down and shaking the small boy's hand.

'_His hands…they are so tiny…_' Viktor thought with slight awe. Arthur's hands were practically swallowed up by his own during their little handshake. Flavio chuckled at the scene before speaking.

"Arthur, this is Viktor! He's a family friend of ours! Viktor, this is Arthur. Our new baby brother" he said with a smile. Viktor jerked forwards, startled. He looked up at Flavio, his eyebrows raised.

"What? But he's…" he was once again silenced by a glare. Viktor scoffed, looking at Flavio. "I see…is he the reason you called me over? I sense magic within him…" he said, changing the subject. Flavio smiled and nodded.

"That's right! He seems to make a mess of things, especially when he gets anxious or scared about something…" he explained, looking at Arthur with fond eyes. "Such destruction he causes~" he giggled, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Wha! Hey!" Arthur exclaimed, covering his head and trying to smooth out his hair again. This amused the adults since that action just happened to make his hair even more badly and out of place. Flavio chuckled.

"So, how about it? Care to teach him the ropes?" he asked, glancing at Viktor. The Russian sighed and stared at Arthur for a moment before nodding.

"I don't really have a choice now do I…" he said, looking over at Flavio who smiled and shook his head. "Of course not…" he mumbled in response to the headshake. "I only know so much though…I might need to call backup for the categories I can't fulfill, for example, potion making is one. I'm no novice but I'd rather he get help from an expert from the fields I lack in."

Flavio tilted his head. "You're talking about Romania and Norway, yes? I've already called them~!" he giggled. Viktor blanched.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, startling poor Arthur onto his butt. Arthur looked up at him with wide eyes and an expression of confusion and alarm. "Sorry…" Viktor said, glancing at the small boy quickly before turning his attention to Flavio. "You can't! I don't get along well with them and they are rather infuriating…" he said, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Hmm~! Too bad! Besides, I decided it would be easier if Arthur learned from all three of you at the same time! It could be like a little magic school~!" Flavio exclaimed with a giggle.

"Magic school!?" Arthur exclaimed, getting up and hopping up and down in excitement. "I'm going to a magical school~!?" he squealed. Flavio giggled and patted Arthur on his head.

"Yup~! We'll turn this place into the best magical school for you~!" he exclaimed, rubbing Arthur's cheeks. The Russian watched them rejoice with a deadpan expression on his face, his mood and face darkening.

'_This…is not going to end well…_'

* * *

**A/N: Allll right, all right, all riiiiighhhht~! We getting some magical trio action and 2p!Russia action soon! Aren't you guys excited~!? I know I am~! Viktor is an angry bear but even he is amazed by little Arthur's cute tininess~! I'm in a good mood so I'm off to write chapter 11 and possibly 12 as well! **

**Optional Question Time~!**

**1) So, how do you think this will all end? Good? Bad? Neutral? I would like to hear everyone's input and conclusions about my story! Sorry! I just really like the interaction between me and you readers...**

**2) If there was a chance for a pairing for Arthur, which one would you think would happen? What pairings do you predict will happen and which ones do you wish to see? NO FRUK OR USUK PLEASE! **Once again, no guarantee that it will show up in the story, but they WILL be allowed with the upcoming 'Another World - Oneshots' where you, the reader, can give prompts in the au of this story with little Arthur and whatever 2p of your choice. ***This story of oneshots may not be available until the ending of this story!*** That way, you guys can get the content of the story as a whole and if you guys wanted something to happen or a certain scenario, then you guys could send it to the oneshots story by review. **


	11. Magic and Hockey Sticks

**A/N: Heeey~! What's up, guys!? Sorry for taking awhile to update. Before I knew it, I had to fix some financial aid stuff so I could go to college this semester! Now, all I have to do is get my books for this upcoming semester. Ugh, I know college is supposed to be great and all but I will still miss my free time of doing whatever I want and not worrying if I'm passing classes. Anyways, I have decided not to make any official pairings appear for Arthur in this story, however, there WILL be hints and fluff between pairings, so get your 3D Shipping Glasses on from here on out. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review and here is chapter 11! WARNING: Not Beta'd. If you have a problem with anything, then please say so in your review and give advice. I am trying.**

* * *

Viktor was dreading what was to come, or rather he was dreading the two arrivals that were no doubt nearing Flavio's house. He sighed and leaned back into the sofa as he watched Arthur look at the TV. The boy was small, but Viktor could sense a great power within him…and something else that bothered him greatly. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, trying to observe the small boy in hopes of pinpointing what could have been bothering him. However, Arthur felt his narrowed gaze and turned around to look at Viktor.

"What are you looking at, wanker?" he asked a bit too innocently. A small smile spread across his chubby face as Viktor glared at him. A moment of silence followed before Arthur began to frown himself. "Hey…seriously, are you okay? Is there something on my face?" he asked, genuinely concerned about the glaring man and at his appearance. He began to self-consciously touch his face as he glanced down at the floor with a blush of embarrassment. Once his hands reached his forehead, he froze. "It's my eyebrows…isn't it…Are you going to make fun of them too? I have a feeling that I…" he trailed off, his hands now lying flat on his forehead to cover them.

Viktor took a deep breath before releasing it in the form of a large sigh. "Your eyebrows are fine…" he grumbled. Arthur looked up at him in surprise.

"R-really? You think so…?" he asked shyly, his lips tugging up into a small and shy smile. Viktor huffed and crossed his arms in response. Arthur stared at him a bit more before getting up and cautiously making his way towards the grumbling Russian. He hesitatingly took a seat next to Viktor and watched the show currently on the TV before scooting closer to the grumpy Russian. Viktor noticed Arthur's advance and quieted, glancing at the small boy beside him from the corner of his eye. Then, Viktor moved a bit further away from Arthur, his side firmly pressed against the armrest of the couch. There was a long moment of silence and Viktor finally turned his attention back to the show.

'_He's watching this? It's a bit…morbid, isn't it?_' he thought to himself, watching as a man was shot in the head from afar in the show. There was a rustling sound and Viktor looked down beside him to find Arthur wrapped around his arm and staring at the television in awe.

"Whoa…" he whispered. Viktor felt one side of his mouth twitch up in a small smirk at the small remark. Then, he realized that the young Brit was practically hanging off of him. He sighed and tried to remove the boy from his person, only to be surprised by his strength when he did try. Viktor began to sweat nervously when Arthur gave him a large and innocent smile. Then, he blushed softly when Arthur began to nuzzle into him. "You're…so warm…" Arthur whispered, his cheeks flushing as he continued to cuddle up to Viktor.

"Uh…you….Let go!" he hissed, trying to move away in his flustered state. He only ended up falling off of the couch and onto his ass. Arthur laughed at him and patted his head.

"Sorry~!" he giggled, giving Viktor a cheeky smile. Viktor glared at him and his fists tightened.

"You little…!" he began to shout, only to be disrupted by a knock on the door. Viktor groaned, dreading the figures he knew were on the other side of that door. Arthur tilted his head and hopped off of the couch before running towards the door.

"Who is iiiit~?" he called, standing on his tippy toes and trying to jump for the doorknob once again. "Hold on! All…most…GOT IT!" he exclaimed, twisting the doorknob and opening the door. He looked up at the new people and smiled up at them shyly. "H-hello…" he whispered shyly, withdrawing slightly.

The two nations standing in the doorway were shocked still, to say the least. They stared at the small boy in front of them before the one with the dark red hair grabbed the sleeve of his dirty blond companion's leather jacket.

"Thomas…what is that?" he asked, his accent thick with confusion. Thomas, the dirty blond with his hair pulled back, stared down at the small figure before him.

"What do you think it is, Dracul? It's a child, obviously…" he hissed, glancing at his friend in exasperation. Viktor sighed, shaking his head at their reactions.

"Yes, it is a child. His name is Arthur. Arthur, this is Dracul and Thomas. Dracul is Romania while Thomas is Norway…they will be helping with your…magical studies" he told Arthur, looking down at the small Brit who was still looking up at the two new arrivals in awe.

"Wow! You have sharp teeth! Are you a vampire?" he asked, looking up at Dracul in amazement. The Romanian gave a soft laugh while Thomas smirked.

"He likes to think so, but he's just a wannabe" he said, causing Dracul to huff and protest.

"Hey! I am too a vamp-"

"Oh, good! You're here!" Flavio exclaimed, cutting the Romanian off as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're here….Care to explain why you have a little kid here that looks like Oliver?" Thomas asked, his arms crossing in disapproval. Flavio nodded and gestured them to come inside. They did so and sat on the couch as Arthur went to go sit in front of the television again. Viktor sat on the recliner chair and sighed, not looking forward to working with the other two nations in the room.

Flavio sighed and began to explain how Arthur came into their lives and how his twin and the other nations in his house noticed little things about Arthur that brought a cause for concern about their other selves. Dracul straightened up and narrowed his eyes when Arthur's scars were brought up.

"There are quite a few, but most of them are fading away…though that still doesn't make it okay. I mean, sure, we have scars too, but there are some that rubs me the wrong way…like the one around his neck…" Flavio mumbled. Thomas blinked and looked down at Arthur.

"Boy, come here" he demanded, causing Arthur to stiffen up. He looked around and saw Thomas beckoning him to move towards him. Arthur hesitated a bit before getting up and walking to him. He looked up at Thomas with innocent eyes which held annoyance at missing his show.

"Tilt your head back. Let me see your neck" Thomas demanded once more. Arthur sighed and did as he was told. Both Dracul and Thomas inspected the scar before the Romanian nodded.

"It…looks like a beheading scar…." He whispered to his friend. Thomas nodded and they both leaned back. "You can go back now…" the Romanian said softly. Arthur smiled up at them and went back to sit down, only this time he sat closer to Viktor much to the Russian's annoyance.

"Have you asked him about it?" Dracul asked, staring at the boy now leaning against Viktor's legs.

"We tried…but he says he doesn't remember. Now that I think about it, he doesn't remember much of anything. We tried giving hints about the doppelgangers, but he seems to have no memory of them. That or he doesn't really know them…" Flavio said, crossing his arms. There was a long moment of silence before both Dracul and Thomas looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright…we'll teach him about magic. That's what you want, isn't it?" Thomas asked, getting up and picking up Arthur who protested slightly.

Flavio nodded and sighed in relief. "Yes! Arthur, these three are going to be your new magic teachers! They will teach you all that you need to know…" he said with a smile.

Arthur looked up at them in excitement. "Really!? Oh wow! This is so awesome! I can't wait to get started! Can we start now?" he asked.

Flavio smiled happily at Arthur's excitement. "Well, you can start after eating the brunch I just made" he exclaimed with a laugh. Arthur smiled at Flavio and bounced in Thomas's arms.

"Finally! I was starving!" he crowed with a sheepish smile. Flavio grinned and snatched Arthur up and began his way towards the kitchen.

The three nations left in the living room were startled by Flavio's cheery mood and looked amongst each other with a worried glance.

"Don't you think…he's getting too attached?" Dracul asked nervously. Viktor nodded.

"Good, you noticed it too…" he mumbled, looking at the kitchen entryway. Thomas sighed and shook his head.

"It's not like we can do anything. Flavio…is a bit scary when he's angry…" he whispered, his face taking on a bleak expression. The other two began to match his expression with varying degrees.

For you see, in this world, Flavio was the strongest…and the most frightening of them all.

* * *

Alfred was practically wheezing and bending over in exhaustion after a few plays and was now being made fun of by Allen who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"HAHAHA! Oh my god, it must be all the fat you eat, pork chop! You look like you're going to die!" Allen exclaimed with a laugh. Alfred grumbled and glared at his counterpart.

"Well, what do you expect!? Two Canadians are playing hockey! Not one, TWO!" he exclaimed, scared of the aura that was now surrounding his brother and his doppelganger. "Holy shit, dude!" he squeaked, ducking out of the way from a flying puck and it going into the net behind him.

"AL! WHAT THE HELL!?" Matthew yelled, snarling at his brother. "Do you want to win or not!?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well, yeah! But I don't wanna die!" he squeaked, looking fearful at the puck behind him. "Also, our net looks like it's gonna break!" he said, looking at the net which held a few burn marks.

Matthew grumbled and got the puck back into play. "Maybe catch the damn thing so it doesn't create burn marks and break it then!" he scolded harshly and once again began to play. The two American nations had agreed to be goalies while the two Canadians went at it during the games.

'_Shit…Who knew a puck could hurt…_' Alfred thought to himself, rubbing his arm where a bruise was no doubt forming through his protective gear. Allen smirked at him and gave him a flirtatious wink. Alfred growled at him and noticed that his other shivered slightly. The American sighed. '_I can never win…_' he thought to himself with scowl as Allen blew him a kiss. However, at that moment, Alfred got an idea…an idea so devious and so genius that even Ludwig would have praised it despite the idea being a bit unorthodox.

Alfred waited for Matthew to take a shot before whistling to catch Allen's attention. Once he had it, he quickly picked up his shirt and flashed him a sight of his abs. He smirked when he saw Allen choke and miss the puck which successfully went into the other team's goal. Matt scolded his brother and brought the puck back into the game as Allen glared at him with a blush.

Alfred smirked and dropped his shirt again. '_Alright~! Now what should I do next~?_' he thought to himself as the game progressed.

A few flashes of skin and a happy trail later, the scores were now tied and it was time for the winning play. Allen glared at Alfred and tried to find a stance that would hide his hard on for his doppelganger. Alfred smirked and winked at him after seeing his other squirm.

"H-hehe! It's a wonder you have any abs, porky!" Allen exclaimed, trying to save face. Alfred just gave a laugh and got ready to defend his goal. The last play between the Canadians was intense, and Alfred was really impressed with his twin.

"Kick his ass, Mattie!" Alfred encouraged from his spot. Matthew seemed to take the encouragement to heart and took the puck back, making his way to Matt's goal. However, just as he was about to hit it, Matt came out of nowhere and nudged him harshly out of the way. Matthew cursed and went to chase Matt, only to stop in horror when his doppelganger hit the puck hard enough for it to sail through the air towards Alfred. The American gulped and braced himself before he was hit hard in the chest. Alfred was surprised to find himself launched back into the net before collapsing onto the ground.

"A-Al!" Matthew yelled out in concern, rushing over to check on his twin. He was alarmed when his brother spat out blood. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!" he cried out in shock. He whirled around and glared at his counterpart. "What the FUCK was that!?" he demanded, getting up and into Matt's face. Matt just stared at him coolly before looking away with slightly sheepish expression.

"Sorry…that last one got a bit too out of hand. Wasn't thinking straight…." He mumbled, looking back at Matthew who huffed.

"Oh! He's fine! Just a few healing potions should do the trick!" Oliver said, walking over to Alfred and opening the first aid kit.

On the sidelines, Ludwig had a bleak expression on his face. '_Such bloodlust! I didn't know that nation had it in him!'_ he thought to himself. He gave a sigh and was about to go back into the house when he heard it.

"Germaaaaannnyyyyy~!"

Ludwig let a relieved smile slip onto his face as Italy barreled straight into him. The Italian nation hugged him tightly and Ludwig couldn't help but sigh and pat his head affectionately. "Feliciano…I'm glad you're alright" he whispered. Italy looked up at his Germany and did his signature 've' happily. All too soon the happy atmosphere around them was crushed by the nearby cursing that was coming from Romano. Germany sighed again, but in exasperation this time.

"Potato bastard! Let go of my brother!"

_'…__Well…at least I know Feliciano is alright…._'

* * *

After their brunch, Arthur was taken to another room to learn about his magic. First, it was Thomas who began to teach him control and the theories about magic. Then, it was Dracul's job to teach him about potion making afterwards. Now, Arthur was currently learning about curses from Viktor and how to accurately draw runes on the floor when he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Arthur-chan~! I haven't seen you all day" Kuro whined, nuzzling the top of Arthur's head. Arthur hummed and leaned into the touch.

"Kuro~! You saw me at breakfast, you ninny" he said with a huff. Viktor gave a snort at the remark. He watched as Kuro pouted and refused to let go of Arthur. "Oh! Viktor is teaching me how to curse people and make summoning circles!" Arthur told the possessive Asian happily. Kuro looked down at his happy expression in amusement.

"Is that right? Can I join in on this session~?" Kuro asked, looking down at Arthur. The young Brit just looked at Viktor who shrugged. He didn't really care as long as Arthur was focused enough to get what he was saying in the lesson. Their lesson continued until it was deemed over by Viktor. He was pleased with Arthur's desire to learn and the young boy wasn't doing too badly since he was able to curse Kuro.

"You did say you wanted to join in…" he said, looking down at the Japanese nation that was curled up in a fetal position. He only received a groan in response.

"I-is he okay? Can I cure him?" Arthur asked, walking over to Kuro in worry. Viktor huffed.

"You can't heal yet. You're not that advanced…" he said, trailing off when Arthur looked up pleadingly with wide and shining eyes. "Ugh…Fine, I'll heal him" he mumbled, taking out a vial and forcing Kuro to drink it. There was a moment of silence before Kuro sprang up, grabbed Arthur, and began to run out of the room. "Wha-! Hey!" Viktor called out, stomping over to look out into the hallway. He gave a sigh when he saw that they were both long gone.

'_This is so troublesome…_' he thought to himself, leaving the room and walking down the hallway where Kuro escaped with Arthur. After a few minutes of walking, he saw that the man was stopped by Luciano and Lutz.

"Big brother!" Arthur exclaimed, making grabby hands at Lutz. Viktor stopped and rose an eyebrow at what Arthur had called the German nation. Lutz just gave his friend a smirk before taking Arthur out of his arms while Kuro huffed.

"Hey! That's not fair! I only get to hold him for so long before someone grabs him from me" he whined, trying to get Arthur back. Lutz held Arthur high above his head and out of Kuro's reach while the young Brit laughed at being held so high up.

"That's because we don't want you doing anything weird to Arthur, you sick bastard…" Luciano said, crossing his arms and glaring at Kuro.

"What the hell am I going to do!?" Kuro exclaimed, reaching up to try and grab Arthur.

"Look Kuro! I'm tall~!" the Brit exclaimed with a smile. Kuro pouted and continued to try and grab Arthur.

"Fuck! Why do I have to be so fucking SHORT!" he yelled, trying to jump and grab Arthur again. Then, he found himself staring at Lutz's chest before a smirk appeared on his face. "PURPLE NURPLE!" he screeched, pinching Lutz's nipples and twisting hard. Lutz gave a curse and dropped Arthur who was caught by Kuro. Once the young boy was situated in his arms, the Japanese nation began to run the other way with an obnoxious laugh.

"BASTARDO, GET BACK HERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT TO MY HUSBAND!" Luciano exclaimed, giving chase to his friend. He pulled out a knife and was about to throw it until he realized Arthur was still in Kuro's arms. He gave a curse and continued the chase without throwing any of his knives.

As Lutz rubbed his chest with a grumble, Viktor turned his bleak face towards the other end of the hallway and watched the chase with a scowl.

'_…__.So troublesome…_'

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Once again, sorry for being late with this chapter. College preparations have suddenly hit me, but I will try to update as much as I can. Also, I would like to reassure you guys that I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES. I will try to be as dedicated to my stories as much as you wonderful readers are dedicated to reading them! If I don't happen to update in a long while, review again on the story, remind me, say *kicks your butt to write the next chapter*, or something uplifting to get me going and motivated and I will try my best. Thank you for sticking to the story and chapter 12 will be coming soon! Also, I've been thinking of doing a Lollidictator AU type of story, in which an Arthur Kirkland unit is diverging from his 'programming' and doing his own thing? I'll post a summary of it on my profile for you guys later to see if you would want me to start on that. I plan to have other characters from other anime mix in as well in that AU. Anyways...**

**Optional Question Time! **

**1) Is there anything you would like to ask the author (Which is me...would you like to ask me anything about the story or something else entirely?)? **

**2) Do you want to see what other stories I have planned? Then go to my profile and scroll down. There should be a list of stories with summaries that I have plots for rolling around in my head. **


	12. More Magic and Family Bonding

**A/N: Ohhhh my goodness! I'm so sorry for taking a month to update! College is time consuming and writers block happened to hit me at the same time! However, I am back! I have lots planned and I hope this story takes at least 20-25 chapters at least (in answer to Arsellec's question~). I want to thank you all for being so patient for me and liking my story as much as you do! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys so yeah! I hope you all enjoy the update! WARNING: Not Beta'd and Fluff!**

* * *

A few days had passed in the Vargas Mansion and Viktor was surprised with the progress Arthur had made in such a short amount of time. It made him wonder what power he could have held if he was only taught right. Viktor was thinking about it when Arthur barreled into his legs.

"Viktor! Hide me!" he demanded. Viktor looked down, startled at the young Brit's demand.

"What? What are you-?"

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"

Viktor tensed. Kuro's yell had echoed all throughout the house and Viktor heard Arthur gasp before he felt the small hands pick up the ends of his coat only so the young boy could hide under him. Viktor was about to yell at Arthur, only to stop and look up. Kuro was searching on the other end of the hallway until he turned his head to face Viktor. Kuro suddenly had a Cheshire cat grin appear on his face.

'_Oh no…_' Viktor thought with dread. Kuro stalked towards him with a smirk, and then he began to circle the Russian like a shark circling its prey.

"Viktor-Kun~! Where's my Arthur-chaaaan~?" he asked, looking down at where he thought Arthur was hiding underneath the Russian's coat. Viktor felt his eye twitch.

"If you already know then why are you asking me?" he grumbled with a scowl. Kuro pouted, but then a grin soon overtook his face as he bent down and chuckled.

"I got ya!" he exclaimed, lifting up Viktor's jacket. He gave a surprised grunt. "Liar! He isn't there!" he exclaimed, dropping the hem of the Russian's jacket and storming off. "Arthur-chaaaan~! Where did you go?" Kuro called out, going towards another section of the house.

Viktor narrowed his eyes and lifted up his coat to see under him. '_Huh? That's weird…he was just-_' Viktor's thought were cut off by coughing and Arthur appeared before his eyes. The Russian's eyes widened. "Y-you…you turned invisible!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Yeh~! I didn't want to get caught!" Arthur exclaimed, breathlessly. He took big gulps of air. "I almost died though!" he whimpered out. "Hug me" he demanded, raising his arms up to Viktor for comfort. The Russian stared at him before turning on his heel and walking away.

"No" he deadpanned.

Arthur whined and began to follow him. "Come on! Please~? I wanna hug! Give me a hug!" he demanded, trying to catch up with the large man's strides. "Hey…Hey! Could you slow down? I can't keep up!" the young Brit exclaimed through heavy breaths. He had to run just to keep up with the Russian.

"No" Viktor deadpanned again.

"Come oooooon~!"

Viktor's eyebrow twitched. The insistency only grew until the Russian finally had enough. He stopped, scooped up Arthur in his arms, and then hugged the young boy hard. Arthur was startled and stayed still before giggling and wiggling in Viktor's embrace. The young Brit finally wrapped his arms around the man's neck and squeezed tightly with all of his might.

"Thanks, Vik…" Arthur whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Viktor's neck. "You're the best ever…" he praised, leaning back and showing Viktor a large and bright smile. Viktor blushed brightly before looking away.

"…Whatever…" he mumbled, a corner of his mouth prickling upwards into a small smile. Arthur giggled and grabbed his face.

"You smiled! That makes me happy…" he whispered, a warm look suddenly appearing on his face. "I'm happy…" he stated again, a look in his eyes that showed his bewilderment. Viktor watched as the boy seemed to blank out. The Russian frown and was about to snap the poor boy out of it until he was surprised by Arthur leaning forwards and kissing his cheek. If Viktor had been flushing before, he was sure blushing more heavily now.

"W-what was that for?" he asked the small boy. Arthur just smiled softly.

"Because I'm happy that you're happy!" he chirped, suddenly coming back from being spaced out. Viktor rolled his eyes and readjusted his hold on the small nation.

"Come on, let's get going to the kitchen, I'm sure you're hungry?" he replied, making it sound like a question. Arthur hummed before nodding.

"I'm hungry!" he said in confirmation. Viktor gave an amused hum and began his way towards the kitchen.

After all of the events that happened, Viktor had failed to see a figure outside watching from the window and witnessing his and Arthur's little moment.

* * *

During those few days together, the others managed to be slowly brought together with the help of the other 2p nations that found them. China and Japan were found by Lao who had been on one of his poisonous plant expeditions. China had been surprised by his counterpart and completely freaked out about Lao not having a ponytail until Japan was able to calm him down enough for them to talk like civilized nations. Lao had immediately brought them to Oliver's house and scowled at his counterpart one last time before leaving to continue his expedition.

Russia and France had been found by Francois as he was walking through his capital and making sure everything was in order. He had immediately dropped off them off and left, grumbling about his counterpart being annoying and being too flirty for his own good. So far, the ones that weren't accounted for were Prussia and Spain. Ludwig was worrying about his older brother since he knew how he could get too caught up in this little 'adventure' that they were experiencing.

"Oh poppet, I'm sure they're just fine! We almost have you all gathered now! All we need is to find those two and then we can help you find your little friend!" Oliver chirped happily, trying to comfort Germany as the other nation sat and drank away his worries. Lutz had been over to give him a couple packs of beer as a sign of good faith to his counterpart. Although Ludwig had been suspicious at first, he accepted and was now feeling grateful to his doppelganger. He sighed and nodded in reply to Oliver's comforting gestures.

"I know…but I just hope that he isn't causing too much trouble…" he mumbled, finishing off another beer. Oliver chuckled.

"Oh shush, darling! How bad could he be?" he asked. Oliver blinked after noticing a long moment of silence among the crowd in his living room.

"Uh? What? He's that bad?" Allen asked, petting the three headed dog seated at his feet. Alfred gave a soft laugh.

"Ehh…he's not that bad, but he tends to go overboard sometimes…" Alfred said, looking at his counterpart who stared at him in return.

"…Coming from you? Wow, he must be something else…" Allen retorted, causing Alfred to sit up straighter at what he thought was an obvious insult to his person.

"What!? Hey!" he began, only to be cut off by a nudge by Canada. Scar, the fairy who had been quiet for most of the time they've been there, suddenly began to float towards the window.

"Magic is shifting…something's happening…" she said ominously. Oliver got up from his spot on the couch and went to stand next to Scar. He looked out at the world from his window and frowned.

"Yes…I feel it too. What is happening?" he asked, speaking more to himself rather than anyone else. The others were too enthralled by the argument brewing between Allen and Alfred to hear the two whispering ominously to each other.

Little did the one players know, their time in this other world was limited and the countdown had started the moment they stood upon the soil of their counterpart's world.

"…FUCK YOU!"

Oliver blinked and turned around to face the nations in his living room. "Swear jar! Right now, young man!" he scolded them, bringing out the jar and banging it on the coffee table.

Scar sighed and continued to look out the window, her body feeling the magic of this world shifting and swirling in a mess.

'_Oh Arthur…Where are you? Please come home…_'

* * *

After lunch, the others decided to play with Arthur outside since they figured it would do the child good to get some fresh air. Kuro, Lutz, Luciano, and Klaus were playing soccer with Arthur and making sure he got enough exercise before heading back in.

They were playing one last game when Kuro kicked the ball too hard and made it sail through the air and into the nearby woods. Arthur, not wanting Kuro to feel bad, immediately began running over to the wooded area in search of the ball.

"Don't worry! I'll get it back, Kuro!" he exclaimed, running off in such a fast pace that even the adults couldn't catch up to him when they gave chase.

"Arthur! No! Come back!" Flavio exclaimed, running into the woods with the others and giving chase. After a few minutes, Luciano began to curse up a storm and stomp his feet in frustration.

"Fuck! Fucking dammit! No! Where did he go!?" he babbled in a panic. Arthur had managed to outrun all of them and was now lost somewhere in the woods. "This is all YOUR FAULT!" Luciano roared, taking a knife and stabbing at his friend. To his surprise, Kuro didn't even bother to evade the attack and the sharp object imbedded itself in his shoulder. The others looked over in surprise.

"What? Why didn't you…" Luciano moved back, his eyes wide with surprise. Kuro just stood there, looking at the ground before giving a small laugh.

"Because you're right for once…It is my fault. So, I took the punishment."

The others stayed silent and stared at Kuro. The Asian nation always hated pain even though he managed to get beat up sometimes by Luciano. It was uncharacteristic of him to accept punishment whether it was deserved or otherwise.

'_I guess…this shows how much Arthur means to him…_' Diego thought to himself, looking at Kuro in wonder. '_As a matter of fact…he changed something in all of us…_' he looked over at the others and noted the changes one by one. Klaus used to be depressed almost all of the time, holed up in the basement with his little inventions but recently he had begun to show a bit more liveliness and became just a bit more social with Arthur around. Luciano and Flavio were showing a surprisingly strong paternal side of themselves which had mostly likely been buried by the need to be tough and emotionless to run the mafia. Lutz, who was known to be clumsy, now watched himself more and became cautious, especially after tripping and falling on top of Arthur by accident that one day in the training room. Luckily, Arthur only managed to obtain a bruise on his back but Lutz had been devastated and it took both Luciano and Arthur to reassure him that the young boy was fine.

Diego looked down and stared at the ground. '_And me…I-I think I've been smiling more…'_ he thought to himself. He remembered that every time Arthur would smile at him, whether if it was a small shy one or a large grin, he would always give a little bit of a smile back. Diego gasped softly at this revelation, his eyes widening. He had been smiling…Smiling! Something he thought he would never do, or at least it would be difficult for him to do since he wasn't much of a happy person. However, somehow Arthur was able to help him smile.

Diego looked up and saw that Luciano had pulled the knife back out of Kuro's shoulder and was now treating him. After Kuro was bandaged, Diego came to a sudden, startling revelation. "I love him…" he whispered out in shock. The others looked at Diego, their startled expressions making him huff a bit in laughter.

"Uh…what?" Kuro asked, still looking at the Spaniard in surprise. He mustn't have heard right. Diego _loved_ someone?

"I love Arthur…Fuck! I love him!" he groaned and covered his face. "See? This is why I never wanted to keep him but noooo! Because you know everything!" he shouted at Flavio. "Now _I_ love him and I want to keep him…" he muttered, slumping where he stood. Flavio stared at his caretaker before he laughed.

"He has that affect, huh~" he stated in amusement, but his eyes held a mix of anguish and fondness that only the emotion of love could have put them there. "We have to find him! Come on! He's precious to us" he urged them. The others nodded at Flavio's little command and set out once more to find Arthur.

They had been calling his name for a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours, before they heard it. A scream echoed through the forest and the group of doppelgangers froze in shock before taking action. They ran towards the source of the scream and gasped in surprise.

There in front of them was Klaus's look alike, who was currently swearing loudly and holding his hand which looked to be bleeding. Arthur was scooting away from a brown haired man who seemed to be cooing at him and trying to coax him into his arms for a hug.

Flavio felt his heart freeze for a moment in his chest. He had failed…He had failed to keep Arthur a secret from the others! He gritted his teeth and stalked forwards, kicking the brown haired man down.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!?" Klaus's doppelganger exclaimed angrily. He quickly withdrew the sword he took and pointed it at Flavio, preventing him from advancing onto the brown haired man.

"You're scaring my bambino" Flavio huffed, turning towards Arthur with a soft expression. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern. He then held out his arms. "Come here, sweetheart" he whispered. Arthur didn't even hesitate and ran into Flavio's arms for protection. Flavio picked Arthur up and held him, staring at the other two trespassers coldly. He sneered in their direction before walking off to talk to Luciano.

"I have a plan, fratello…" he whispered softly so only his twin could hear him. Luciano tilted his head and listened. His expression was blank so he wouldn't give anything away to the two newcomers. After the plan was heard, Luciano nodded and walked over to the two other travelers.

"Ah, my name is Luciano Vargas. The others are waiting for you at Oliver's house. We shall take you there so you can be reunited with your friends" he said to them, his eyes coldly staring at them. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is Klaus, that's Diego, Lutz is my husband so hands off, that is Kuro otherwise known as nuisance…"

"What? HEY!"

"…and that is my twin, Flavio" Luciano finally finished off.

The two stared at them for a while, especially the Klaus look alike who had begun to gape at Lutz in shock.

"Oh, nice to meet you! My name is Antonio! This is my friend, Gilbert!" Spain exclaimed happily. He wasn't really shocked about this world's Italy and Germany being married as much as Gilbert was. In fact, he expected their own pair to be married and had been very shocked when he heard that Feliciano had rejected the marriage proposal.

"I see. Come this way, you two. Our mansion is this way and we shall make haste to Oliver's so you can see your friends again…" Luciano said politely.

Now, because Antonio and Gilbert weren't a part of that world, they didn't know that Luciano being polite was actually a very rare and also a very bad thing to occur. The other 2ps glanced at each other and nodded to each other. They led the two newcomers back to their house and allowed them food and water until transportation was available to get to England.

During these events, Gilbert and Antonio couldn't help but think how lucky they were to be found by their doppelgangers and somehow managing to also find Arthur in the process. As the two enjoyed the polite hospitality from their other selves, they missed the dark smirk that Flavio flashed at them.

_'__No one is getting Arthur. He's ours now. Forever….'_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think~!? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~! I love reading your reviews! They make me really happy and they really cheer me up when I'm down. They also motivate me through writers block so please send many! I love you guys and see you in the next update!**


	13. Secrets and Lies

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Had my first set of exams a couple of days ago and I had to study a lot before hand and do reviews and all that good ass stuff to pass college courses. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! WARNING: Not Beta'd. So expect mistakes and don't forget to review and tell me if there are any.**

* * *

Arthur had no idea what had been going on at first, however, he was filled in by Flavio that the counterparts were inconsiderate and mean. At first, the small Brit had been surprised and had some doubts that the two men, Gilbert and Antonio as they introduced themselves as, were mean. However, those doubts were practically flown out of the window when Gilbert had stated that he '_looked cute despite having those caterpillars on your face'_. Arthur knew he had been talking about his eyebrows and had promptly moved his hair to cover them in a hurry. He had felt really hurt and backed away from them.

_'__Yes…they were mean…' _

He had decided to stay away from them as far away as he could, despite the overly cheery brunette man's protests and many tries to associate with him. He had caught Luciano looking at him with pride and Arthur felt accomplished. He now knew that staying away from them made his family happy, so he did.

It wasn't long until Flavio came back from the kitchen and told them that it was time to go that Arthur grew confused. He tilted his head, ignoring the cooing Antonio made, and looked up at Klaus.

"Where are we going, big brother?" he asked, genuinely curious. There was a choking sound coming from behind him, but he once again ignored it in favor of watching his older brother intensely. Klaus got out his board and wrote him the message.

"We are going to your other big brother's house…" it said.

"I have another big brother? My wyrd, how many do I have?" he exclaimed softly in wonder. Flavio chuckled and picked him up.

"You have many brothers, bambino~! And they all love you~" he cooed, tapping the younger one's nose with his finger.

"R-really!? I…I dunnoooo…" he said shyly. Flavio frowned slightly for a few seconds before a smile appeared again.

"Yes. They love you very much and it's about time you meet them!" he said with a smile. Arthur gave him a shy smile back before wrapping his arms around Flavio's neck and pecking his lips. Flavio blinked before giving a laugh and kissing Arthur's temple.

"Come on. We're wasting daylight" he said. They all went outside and had gotten into their respective vehicles to get to the airport where Flavio's private jet was waiting to take off to go to England.

In the car, Arthur watched the scenery pass by in between Luciano and Lutz while Flavio drove and Klaus in the passenger seat. Kuro had whined about not being able to be with his 'precious Arthur-chwaaan~' until Luciano kicked him into the other car so he could drive the other doppelgangers and Diego to the airport.

"So…what does my brother look like? What's his name?" he asked suddenly, looking at Flavio who glanced back at him through his rearview mirror.

"Hm? Oh! You're big brother's name is Oliver! I believe Peter is there as well. He is also your big brother. They look exactly like you…or rather, you look exactly like them! Carbon copies, I'd say~" Flavio said, a grin spreading across his face. Arthur smiled, perking up at the thought of actually looking like somebody else.

"Really? Uhm…Do they have the eyebrows too? That's sad if they do…" Arthur mumbled, slumping in his seat. He knew he shouldn't have let that Gilbert get into his head about his eyebrows but he was really sensitive about them and he still couldn't help but feel hurt at the insult still ringing in his head.

"That child is an insufferable bastard. Don't mind that white haired bimbo…" Flavio grumbled with a scowl. Arthur hummed and looked down, his feet kicking back and forth, before he stilled and his head tilted in confusion for a moment. Then, he promptly looked back up at Flavio.

"….Isn't a bimbo a whore...?"

Flavio smirked.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Europe was a lot different than America and they could easily get to other countries since they were so near each other. This was probably why Kuro tended to sleepover often at the Vargas home…He didn't really like being alone and wanted to be near his friends as much as possible.

Luciano looked at his brother after they pulled up into the driveway. "Bambino fell asleep…" he mumbled to him. Flavio nodded and got out of the car before opening Luciano's door. He held his arms out to indicate that he would take Arthur and Luciano slowly and carefully gave him over to his twin. Flavio adjusted Arthur who made a small grunt and nuzzled his cheek into the blond Italian's shoulder, his thumb making its way into his mouth as he slept. Luciano smiled at the sight when he got out of the car and he smoothed down Arthur's bedhead gently, even though he knew it was a futile attempt.

They made their way up into the walkway when the door suddenly opened and two people stormed out of the house. Flavio reacted on instinct and pointed a gun at the two nations in front of him. Alfred and Matthew stopped and looked at them with angry looks, though Matthew seemed more concerned about the toddler in his arms.

"Back up…slowly. He's asleep. Move back into the house" he commanded, his tone giving no room for argument. Alfred tensed and looked as if he would say something but Matthew grabbed his hand and shook his head at his brother. They did as they were told and soon everyone was in the house.

"Kesese! Did you miss the awesome me!?" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, missing the glares at his back when Arthur began to stir at the noise. Luciano stomped over and punched Gilbert on the back of the head.

"Are you fucking deaf!? Blind!? What the fuck, shut the hell up! You're going to wake him up!" he whispered harshly, and pulling at the albino's hair roughly. "I swear to god, I'll fucking end you, you fucking bastard!" he snarled. He was about to go on, but Lutz appeared and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Relax, meine liebe" he whispered calmly into his ear. He was able to pull Luciano away and bring him back to stand far away from Gilbert. Lutz gave his counterpart a nod and Ludwig blinked before returning it in kind. Unlike the others, it seems that they had an understanding with each other.

Feliciano tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunching a bit before noticing the identical rings on Lutz and Luciano's fingers. He froze and his breath hitched slightly in shock. Ludwig nudged him slightly and tilted his head closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing at the other in concern. Feliciano could only nod, but inside his head was bursting with questions.

_What's going on? Why were they wearing rings? Why were they __**married**__? _

**_…_****_.What about Holy Rome….?_**

His thoughts were cut off when Antonio began to speak up. "Okay…so we have Arthur...and everyone is accounted for! We can go home now, si?" he asked happily with a smile. Oliver frowned and looked down, shaking his head.

"N-noooo…I don't think so" he said, causing everyone to look at him. The 2ps looked inquisitive while the 1ps seemed to be in shock and looked confused.

"What? What do you mean?" Alfred demanded. "What did you do!?" he yelled, wincing slightly when he was immediately reprimanded by the Vargas twins and Kuro for raising his voice.

"Didn't you hear us earlier?" Scar asked, suddenly floating their way. "We felt something wrong so Oliver and I decided to check it out. Apparently, the magic in this world is becoming unstable. Something has happened to this world's magical core…I believe the multiple times of inter-dimensional travel has damaged it. We can't leave, because not only will we exhaust this world's core, there's a possibility that we could destroy this world itself…" she finished her explanation.

There was a long silence before Alfred frowned. "So?" he asked. "We're here for Arthur and that's all! We're taking him back home" he said, looking over at the sleeping Brit in Flavio's arms. Flavio snarled at him and turned to keep Arthur's body away from Alfred's view. Alfred spluttered angrily and was about to yell when Scar flew over and slapped him.

"ENOUGH! This is serious! We can't just destroy this world! We don't know the repercussions of such an action! Besides, this world is kind of tied to our original world! If we destroy this one, then it might destroy ours as well. You never know" she said, a smug tone entering her voice at the end. Alfred grumbled and rubbed his sore cheek.

"So…what? We wait?" Francis asked, finally speaking up for the first time. Scar floated over to him.

"I'm afraid that is all we can do. Unless we can find another way, inter-dimensional travel is a no go until further notice…" she replied sadly. A long silence followed and everyone looked down. Oliver suddenly looked over at Flavio and had gotten up to go see Arthur.

"Is this my counterpart~? Oh, he's so cute~" he cooed, moving to look at Arthur's sleeping face. Flavio smirked and shifted so Oliver could have a better look.

"Isn't he~? He's really sweet~! He started using magic a while ago and I tried to get Thomas and Dracul to teach him but they were called away on business all of a sudden. Viktor helped too but he wanted to check on his sister before coming back here" he explained to Oliver who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes~! I can feel the magic pouring off of him in waves" he said, his voice thick in amusement. He gave a chuckle and stared into Arthur's face before sighing. "There might be another way, but I'm going to have to research a bit. I'm sure my mother must have written _something_ about this kind of situation happening in the past, or at least theorizing another way back to your world…" Oliver said to the 1ps, ignoring the way Flavio stiffened.

"That would be great, and really helpful of you" Ludwig said, throwing a grateful look towards Oliver. The cheery Brit just waved him off.

"Oh hush, it's the very least I can do~! You all provided me great company these past few days!" he said with a smile. "I had fun~!" he chirped happily.

Flavio had long since sat down in the recliner chair, rocking back and forth softly so Arthur could stay asleep. Since Arthur had managed to do many curses today, he must have been drained from his magic and needed as much rest as he could get.

'_Although…they could be quieter…_' Flavio thought to himself, as he tried to cover Arthur's ears from the yelling and profanity that the American was now spewing at the large Russian standing near him. Just as he was about to threaten the loud mouthed blond, Arthur began to stir.

Everything seemed to freeze as the others looked at the now awakening toddler in Flavio's arms. Arthur hummed softly in his tired daze and nuzzled Flavio's shoulder with a small whine. The blond Italian shushed him softly, hoping to get him to go back to sleep but to no avail. Arthur's eyes began to open and they immediately saw Flavio. He smiled, his eyes still showing that he was still in a tired daze.

However, he quickly snapped out of it when he looked at the smiling Russian leaning down slightly with his head tilted a bit. Arthur blinked, shock coursing through him. The other man put him in an uneasy position, however, there was something bothering Arthur about the man.

"You're not Viktor…" he whispered sadly. Ivan blinked and smiled wider.

"Nyet~! I am not Viktor, little one~" he said with a smile.

"Stop that"

"…"

Ivan blinked in surprise, his smile disappearing to be replaced by an innocently confused expression.

"Huh? Stop what?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Stop smiling. Smiles shouldn't be fake" Arthur responded with a sagely nod. Ivan's eyebrows rose at that.

"Ah…" he said, moving back awkwardly. Arthur looked at Ivan and pouted. "Have you seen Viktor? I want Viktor…" he whined, looking back at Flavio. Flavio smiled and patted his head.

"No worries, bambino. Viktor had to go see his sister to check up on her. He will be here soon. And if not then I'll just force him to come here, now don't I~?" he said, his smile widening in a disturbing manner. Arthur, however, responded back none the wiser.

"Yeah~!" he exclaimed.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred exclaimed, leaping over the coffee table and elbowing Ivan aside. "Yo, what's up, bro!? I can't believe you survived out there by yourself! There's, like, three headed dogs and monster birds and shit and—"

"Who the hell are you…?"

"…"

"…"

_What…?_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Also, before anyone calls out on it. The 'wyrd' part of Arthur's sentence was INTENTIONAL. I have often read Avengers and Thor fics and Loki or some other Asgardian have often said 'By the norns' at some point. Norn are apparently the Norse versions of the fates and the Wyrd are the Anglosaxon equivalent. See what I did there? So yeah, don't worry about that being a misspell. Thank you so much for the positive feedback and I hope to get chapter 14 up soon! I'm surprised I made it this far but I'm not stopping till this baby is finished!_ REVIEW~! They make me a happy author~!_**


	14. Devastation and Confusion

**A/N: Oh shit, it's chapter 14 guys! I had fun writing this one...I tried to make the characters have more emotions in this one so I hope I succeeded with that...tell me if I have though. Input is really nice when it comes to writing stuff like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING: NOT BETA'D, FLUFF, AND POSSIBLE FEELS! Also, google translate...yeah.**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, also known as the United States of America, have had many moments in his long life to figure out what devastation felt like. It was an enigma of an emotion that involved a feeling of having your soul crushed and yet also exhibiting a shock so powerful that you end up feeling empty inside.

The moment Alfred realized that Arthur had forgotten him was one of those devastating moments. He felt as if someone sucker punched his soul out of his body, and it wasn't the funny kind that he usually witnesses in Japan's manga.

"Alfred…Alfred, breathe…" a voice whispered. Alfred released his breath in whoosh. He hadn't realized that he had stopped breathing. Arthur tilted his head at the man in innocent confusion and Alfred's breath hitched at the sight.

"D-dude! Quit playing around, bro! Hahahaha!" Alfred laughed, desperation creeping into the sound. "There's no way you'd forget me!" Alfred snatched Arthur from out of Flavio's arms, ignoring the blond Italian's protests, and walked away with a growl.

Arthur's eyes widened and he began to struggle. Alfred's grip tightened and Arthur made a pained wheeze. He was squeezing too tightly! Arthur tried to struggle more but he found himself unable to move due to the constricting arms around him.

"I'm your brother. You didn't forget me. There's no way!" Alfred exclaimed, his teeth gritting and looking down at Arthur. Arthur looked up and froze. His fearful green eyes clashed with angry blue and he whimpered. His head began to hurt and scenes began to appear in front of his eyes.

_A small blond boy with blue eyes smiled up at him happily. Then, the same boy kept growing and growing until Arthur was suddenly standing in a muddy field of some sort. He felt tears running down his face and he was pointing a gun at him. His heart hurt, and he couldn't breathe. Suddenly, black dots clouded his vision and he fell to his knees. _

_"__You used to be so big…" _

Arthur began to tremble and fat tears began to roll down his face. He was so consumed by his fear and his memories that he didn't realize that he had had an accident. The poor boy gave a shudder when he felt the warm liquid run down his legs and then his face scrunched up in pain and embarrassment. He began to cry loudly, sobbing and screaming.

Alfred's eyes widened and he immediately held out Arthur away from himself so he wouldn't get any urine on himself. He began to frantically try to calm his brother down.

"Shit! Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay!? Oh man, please stop crying!" he babbled. However, it was no use. Arthur wouldn't stop crying, and the man's babbling seemed to frighten him even more. "Guys what do I do!?" he asked them frantically.

Luciano growled and stomped over, snatching Arthur away from Alfred. He cursed the blond American in his native tongue as he began to make his way upstairs to the upper floor of Oliver's house. Flavio leaned back and gave Alfred a cold stare. The 2ps, realizing what the stare was, immediately began to back off.

Klaus gulped and Lutz shuffled uneasily before they both scurried upstairs to follow Luciano. Kuro scowled and crossed his arms, though it looked more like he was hugging himself. The others saw the changes in their counterparts and immediately became cautious.

"You're not taking Arthur back" Flavio stated coldly. Alfred turned to him, his eyes wide in shock.

"What? Who says!? You can't tell us what to do!" he shouted, beginning to charge towards Flavio. He was immediately stopped by Kuro's katana pointing at his neck. Alfred looked down at the Japanese doppelganger and froze when he saw those red eyes staring wildly at him.

"You will not take another step if you value your head" he hissed softly. Flavio stood then and began to make his way around Alfred, circling him as if he were surveying his prey…and in a way he was.

"This is my world. I can demand whatever I want of you. You are not taking Arthur, it is as simple as that" Flavio scowled at him. "And if you need reasons, what you just did is proof enough that you can't handle raising, or being, with Arthur. My little bambino deserves better. He likes it here. So, he will stay."

Alfred glared at the other blond heatedly. Oliver watched the confrontation with cautious eyes. He didn't want to fight their counterparts, but he also didn't want to get on Flavio's bad side either. It didn't matter if they were friends or not, and Oliver knew that. In this world, no one crossed Flavio and got away with it.

_No one…_

Oliver's hand subconsciously found its way to hold his hip, feeling an old wound that was already scarred over. However, that old wound would always be a reminder…a reminder to never make Flavio upset again. Oliver swallowed nervously and suddenly stepped in between them, his hand still resting on his hip.

"Enough! You are not fighting in my house!" he squeaked, casting a fearful glance behind him. Then, he glared at Alfred. "I've fed you! And gave you a place to stay! You will not repay me this way!" he shrieked angrily. In Oliver's anger, his eyes began to take on a shine of lunacy and they brightened into an unsettling pink glow. Alfred's eyes widened and he immediately took a step back, his hands raising in surrender.

Kuro sheathed his sword back in place and looked over to Flavio warily. He _really_ didn't want to be here in this room right now. He cast a glance over to Oliver before slowly making his way to the staircase. He met his counterpart's eyes and his eyes flickered over in fear at Flavio. Although still fearful, he gave Kiku a sly smile.

"_You guys are fucked…"_ he mouthed to his counterpart. Kiku blinked, startled at his doppelganger's words. He blinked, a feeling of foreboding when Kuro scurried hurriedly up the stairs. Kiku looked back towards Flavio and the feeling intensified when he began to question their counterpart's reactions.

_Why was everyone afraid of him? Why be afraid of the South Italy here?_

Meanwhile, Scar began to shake her head and looked over at the other nations. '_This is bad…these doppelgangers have gotten attached to Arthur…and Arthur has gotten attached to them…_' she thought to herself. Then, she stopped and began to think. _'Wait…maybe this is what Arthur needs…!"_

The fairy looked over at Flavio and nodded to him. She will have to speak now, otherwise the plan that she just came up would be shot down. "…Why don't you let Arthur choose…?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at her. At that moment, she was glad that she was nothing but a glowing ball of light to them, otherwise they would see the mischievous smirk on her face. She flew towards the middle of the room and surveyed them all as she began to explain her plan.

"I love Arthur. He's a good boy and a great man that actually has a pure heart…" A snort came from Antonio and Scar immediately went over to slap him. The Spaniard made an exclamation of pain and glared at the fairy, cursing her in Spanish under his breath.

"Fuck you too! Anyways, as I was saying, Arthur is sweet in nature and he deserves to choose! It's not fair that you two groups choose for him. Despite being a child, he is intelligent, observant, and aware of other people. He had to survive that way. He will know what he wants in the end, so let him choose."

A stunned silence filled the room before Flavio began to slowly nod. "La piccola fata is right. Very well, we will let Arthur choose who he wants to be with…" he said, confidence in his tone. Alfred scowled at him nastily.

"Don't get too cocky! We'll take him back home for sure!" He pointed at Flavio, bringing his finger close to the blond Italian's face. Flavio scowled and calmly stepped back, a chuckle escaping.

"Si~! And you're doing oh so well~" he purred mockingly to the American. Alfred growled and turned towards his friends.

"Come on! We have to figure out how to make Arthur like us better!" he exclaimed, looking at the others earnestly. Ludwig sighed and nodded, consenting to the idea. Then, the German looked at Oliver.

"Do you mind if we use your kitchen as a meeting room?" he asked, nodding his head towards the kitchen door.

"Oh no, not at all! Go right ahead" Oliver amended, gesturing towards the same door. Ludwig nodded in thanks and the 1ps made their way into the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Flavio huffed and began to make his way upstairs. He was stopped by Oliver who grabbed his hand. "Y-you…you really care about my counterpart, huh…" he whispered, looking down with a slight frown. "I…what if something happens to him if he stays too long? My mother's book explicitly says that no one from the other worlds should stay for a prolonged period of time…" he tried to explain. He was surprised when Flavio rounded on him.

"I. Don't. Care. I love Arthur. He's my bambino. He is _mine_. He is a part of my family now" he stated, looking at Oliver with fierce intensity. Oliver swallowed thickly and looked down, becoming intimidated by Flavio's stare.

Flavio's stare remained until it suddenly softened and he reached down to lay a hand on Oliver's hip, right where the cheery Brit had been holding when he stopped the argument. "You thought I didn't notice…?" Flavio whispered, rubbing his thumb into the grooves of the scar he had placed there many years ago. Oliver slumped down, a small whimper escaping his throat. Flavio sighed and hugged Oliver. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I…I'm messed up, Oliver. We both are…" Flavio whispered into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver nodded in agreement. He knew this already. Every nation knew this.

Oliver reached up and hugged Flavio back. "I still have to keep up my end of the deal. I'll try and find a way for both parties to be happy. Maybe…maybe there's a way for Arthur to alternate between both worlds. Mother never forbade anyone from crossing universes…just staying for too long…" he whispered. Flavio's hug tightened and Oliver's breath hitched, hoping that he hadn't upset his best friend.

"…Fine…but don't let the others win. Arthur is a part of my family…and he can become a part of yours too" Flavio said, shocking Oliver slightly. "Besides…I already told him you were his big brother…" he mumbled. He quickly let go and raced upstairs before Oliver could say anything. The cheery Brit blinked before he finally processed what his best friend had said.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

When Luciano had made it up those stairs with Arthur in his arms, he had been devastated by how heartbroken his bambino's cries were. Although he had stopped crying, it had taken a long time to get him to stop. He even cried during his bath, though not as heavily as he had been after the incident. He had only stopped completely after receiving kisses and, of course, being bribed with the promise of ice cream helped a lot too.

Now, Arthur was lying down on a bed in one of the guest bedrooms with Luciano and Ludwig lying beside him as he cuddled with his own pillow. Klaus had gone to sit in a chair that was conveniently placed beside Arthur's side of the bed, his metal hand being held by the small Brit as if it were his lifeline. In a way, Luciano figured that it was.

Luciano wrapped his arms around Arthur and began to kiss his cheeks. The Italian didn't want to admit it, but he was actually a bit scared by Arthur's reaction with Alfred.

'_I'm never letting that bastard touch him again!_'

Lutz, noticing his husband tense, had begun to rub and knead his back so he could relax. Luciano sighed and nudged Lutz's foot softly in a way to say his thanks. He received a chuckle and a kiss on the lips.

"Why do you do that?" Arthur asked, catching the sign of affection by accident when he turned around.

"Hm? Why do we do what?" Lutz asked in obviousness. Luciano rolled his eyes at his clueless lover.

"He's asking why we kissed…" he said, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. He really didn't want to explain the mushy feeling of love because he wanted to avoid the awkwardness. Fortunately, he was saved by Kuro who burst into the room.

"Ah! Arthur-chan! I found you at last! Here I am, looking for you in every room and you were here all along~! I had to avoid waking up Peter…apparently he's taking a nap in another room…" he said, walking over and climbing onto the bed. He was stopped by Luciano's sock covered foot to his face.

"Oi! Who said you could climb on!?" he growled, trying to kick at Kuro to get him off of the bed. Kuro, much to his annoyance, dodged each kick. Finally, he let up and scowled at Kuro. The red eyed Asian pouted at his friend.

"How come I never get to hug and kiss Arthur-chan~" he whined, trying to get close to the small Brit. Arthur giggled at his family's silly behavior and began to crawl over to Kuro. He lifted his arms up towards him and Kuro smiled brightly before scooping him up into his arms. He nuzzled Arthur's cheek with his own and smirked at Luciano. The Italian responded with an eye roll as Lutz wrapped an arm around him and kissed him again to calm him down.

Arthur tilted his head at them before pouting. "Why do you two do that?" he asked. Kuro felt a grin appear on his face.

"Arthur-chan~! That's a kiss~! They kiss because they luuuuurve each other very much~" he cackled, giving his two friends a mischievous smile. Then, he began to mock them by puckering his lips and making kissing noises. "Aishiteru~ Aishiteru~" he cooed with each sound.

Luciano felt his eyebrow twitch. "You've got five seconds to stop or so help me…" he growled, beginning to get up to advance on the annoying Asian. Meanwhile, Arthur seemed to be deep in thought. Klaus noticed and took Arthur away from Kuro and just as he did, Luciano took his chance to pounce on his friend to fight him. Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair with Arthur. He ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and was surprised when Arthur looked up at him with a contemplative look.

Klaus went to grab his board so he could ask if Arthur was okay, however, he was stopped when something soft pressed against his lips. His eyes widened and he looked down to see that Arthur was kissing him…on the lips!

The kiss ended as soon as it started. It was more of a peck if anything, but the effect it had was instantaneous. Klaus looked at Arthur in shock, a blush on his face as he looked at Arthur. The other two, who had been fighting, stopped in order to gape at them. Kuro looked even more distraught. He growled and slammed his fist into the floor and he then gave a theatrical sob.

"You bastard! I was supposed to be Arthur-chan's first kiss!" he exclaimed, tears running down his face. This broke Luciano out of his reverie and he put Kuro into a headlock.

"As IF, BASTARD!" he shouted, trying to strangle Kuro. Lutz couldn't help but laugh at his brother's shocked 'deer in the headlights' face and at the antics between his husband and best friend. Klaus got a hold of himself and grabbed his board to write down his message to Arthur. He showed Arthur the board, his hand shaking slightly.

"Why?"

Arthur tilted his head in confusion. "Because I love you? Kuro said that you kiss people you love? And I love you! I love Flavio too and Diego and Kuro and…oh! Should I give them kisses too?" he asked, giving Klaus a confused yet determined expression. Before Klaus could answer, two shouts from Kuro and Luciano were heard.

"HAI! Please give Kuro-kun a kiss!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

Both Arthur and Klaus looked over and sweatdropped at what they saw. Kuro had been puckering his lips at Arthur, only for Luciano to place his hands on Kuro's cheeks and squished the Asian man's face tightly. This caused Kuro to look more like a floundering fish in the Italian's grip. Suddenly, they all heard the door open and Flavio entered.

Luciano let go of Kuro and looked at his twin. Every one became silent and Arthur looked around the room in confusion, but then his expression turned happier and he jumped off of Klaus's lap and ran towards Flavio. He glomped the tall Italian's legs and nuzzled them. Then, he was suddenly picked up which made Arthur squeal and giggle happily.

Flavio smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now…what was that entire ruckus I heard earlier?" he asked, going to sit on the edge of the bed. Luciano mumbled something to Kuro and kicked the man's side.

"GAH! Luci-chan~! So cruel~!" he dramatically sighed. Arthur laughed before turning and kissing Flavio on the lips. Luciano groaned and slumped slightly while Kuro let out a small wail.

"A-arthur-chan~! What about me~?" he whined, crawling over to try and reach Arthur. Luciano suddenly flung himself on top of the Asian and placed his elbow casually onto the floor.

"Fratello, it would seem Arthur is thinking that he should kiss everyone on the lips because he loves them" he explained to his shocked twin. Flavio's eyes brightened in understanding.

"Ah? I see…Is this true, Arthur?" he asked. Arthur, now the innocent little boy he was, simply nodded in confirmation.

"I love you! And everyone else too! So…that means I should kiss you to show it, right?" he asked with a smile. Flavio hummed and nodded, but then he frowned at Arthur softly.

"We love you too, however, there are different kinds of love, bambino…" he said, adjusting his hold on Arthur. "Here, I will explain to you…"

* * *

An hour or so later, the misunderstanding was cleared up and Arthur apologized to Klaus and Flavio for suddenly kissing them out of the blue. Kuro, meanwhile, was away and sitting in a corner and mourning the loss of kissing Arthur. Luciano scolded him as he sat in his corner.

"He's just a kid! What's wrong with you?" he asked, sitting by his friend. He was beginning to get a bit concerned. Sure, his friend loved cute things and such but his behavior had been a bit…different. Kuro sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno, Luciano-kun…It's…new. I…you know that I have…" Kuro closed his eyes, unable to finish his sentence.

"…Abandonment issues? Yeah…" Luciano asked. Kuro glared at his friend before looking back into his corner.

"I'm selfish, possessive, and couldn't give two shits about anybody…you know this. But…recently, I've been feeling different when it comes to Arthur. I feel…protective rather than possessive. I want to give Arthur everything I can to make him happy and I care about him a lot. All of these emotions are so…different. I just don't know how to feel…or how to be around anyone anymore…" he mumbled. Luciano looked at his friend before sighing and patting his back. Kuro stilled, before looking at the Italian in shock. Luciano was looking away with a blush on his face.

"You're not the only one changing, you know…" he mumbled. "But…maybe it's a good thing…just try to tone down the weirdness will ya? It's getting creepy…" he muttered. Kuro blinked before giving a snort.

"I'll try…but no promises. I've gotta keep some of my personality, Luci-chan~" he purred, puckering his lips at the Italian suddenly. "Now let's kiss and make…up~!"

Luciano growled and just was he was about to punch him, Arthur came up to them. He looked at Kuro and hugged him. "Are you okay? You looked sad…" he mumbled, a bit sad himself. Kuro blinked before giving a small smile.

"Hai…I'm better now that you're here, Arthur-chan~" he whispered, cuddling the small Brit to himself. Luciano watched and sighed. He got up to go back to his husband and cuddled up to his man. Lutz kissed the top of Luciano's head and held him. The room reached a comfortable silence before Flavio cleared his throat.

"Arthur, mio bambino, there is something happening here. Something that concerns you…" he whispered. Once those words were uttered, the atmosphere in the room became a bit more tense. Kuro let Arthur go and watched his leader carefully. Despite the blank mask covering Flavio's face, his eyes told a different story.

'_He's debating with himself…_' Kuro looked at Flavio a bit more before glancing at the rest of his family in the room. _'…and they notice it too…_'

Flavio, who had always been proud of himself to make good split decisions even in tough situations, was now in the midst of doubting himself for the two choices he had to decide to make. This choice could either ruin him or bring him success on keeping Arthur and now that he was thinking about the pros and cons of each one, he realized just how hard it really was to make a tough decision.

As Flavio looked into innocent green eyes, only one thought began to make its way through his head…

_'__To tell you the truth or to lie…?'_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, how did you like it? READ AND REVIEW~! **

_**La piccola fata = The little fairy**_


	15. Truth or Lies?

**A/N: Here's chapter 15! I hope you all enjoy this one and I'm sorry for the wait. I was able to squeeze this chapter in before finals that are coming up! Thank you all for reading this story and enjoying! I'm sorry if I don't reach some people's expectations but I'm just glad so many of you like it enough to follow and favorite this story and it brings me...great joy and fulfillment to make you guys happy and excited for this story as much as I am. Anyways, onwards with the story! WARNING: Not Beta'd so expect mistakes.**

* * *

Later that night, they all had dinner at the same table. Alfred and Matthew exchanged glances and nodded. They had been trying to find an opening in the conversation between Kuro and Arthur for Alfred to apologize, but the blond American was unable to get a word in with the Japanese doppelganger always speaking over him.

'_It's like he doesn't want me to talk at all!_' Alfred thought to himself, giving the man in question a scowl. Kuro responded by sticking his tongue out at him. Arthur blinked and tilted his head at Kuro's odd behavior, a smile still present on his face.

"Kuro!" he chirped happily, making a funny face at the Japanese nation. Apparently, he thought they were playing a game like all the other previous nights at home. Kuro grinned and responded with his own face. He pushed his nose up with his finger and crossed his eyes.

"Blegh…" he said. Arthur laughed in delight and clapped his hands. They spent the next few minutes sending each other funny faces and the others watched the spectacle, the 1ps with surprise while the 2ps smiled.

"Yo! I want in!" Allen exclaimed, making his own funny face. Kuro scowled and flipped him off, placing an arm around Arthur and bringing him closer.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not taking my Arthur-chan time away too!" he exclaimed, snarling at the other. Allen's eye twitched, slumping slightly in his seat threateningly.

"The flippity fuck does that mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed at the Japanese nation. Kiku was also surprised at his doppelganger's words, and he also felt a bit of jealousy that Arthur seemed to be friendlier with Kuro than he ever was with him. Kiku frowned at this revelation.

'_I wonder why that is…?_' he thought to himself. He had always thought he and Arthur were friends. '_Though…I guess I do spend more time with Italy and Germany-san…_'

"Excuse me…?"

Kiku blinked, startled out of his thoughts by a soft voice. He looked around and saw Arthur looking down sheepishly. At that moment, Kiku realized that Arthur was speaking to him. '_Ah! Now is my chance!_' Kiku thought to himself, glancing at Allen and Kuro who were still growling at each other.

"Hai? Is there something you need, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, looking at the child version of his friend. Arthur, Kiku thought, held that childlike innocence in his own way…even when he was an adult. He had noticed one day that Arthur had come to visit his land, specifically to that bunny island that tourists and Japanese natives alike tend to visit on vacations. He had been really surprised and went to investigate, only to be surprised even further by the childlike innocence the nation had as a man when he was around bunnies.

'_I wonder if he still loves bunnies…_'

"Uhm…Can you…pass the salt?" Arthur asked, trying to reach for the salt in the middle of the table. "I…I would ask Kuro or Luci, but they're a bit busy…" he whispered. Kiku glanced at Kuro who was now fighting with Allen using their forks as makeshift swords. Kiku sweatdropped at the sight. Then, he blinked and turned to look where Luciano had been sitting and wished fervently that he hadn't dropped his camera while journeying here to this place. Luciano was now sitting in Lutz lap and feeding him, a look of content on the 2p nation's face, which Kiku theorized was probably a rare event. He cursed his bad luck with the yaoi gods and slumped slightly.

'_How regrettable…_' he thought to himself. Hungary-sama would be so disappointed in him…

"Uhm…Sir?" Arthur spoke again, still struggling to get the salt. If his arms had been longer then he could have reached the salt shaker easily.

"Oh….Hai." Kiku passed the salt over to Arthur who thanked him with a nod before sprinkling some onto his potatoes and meat. Oliver had baked a roast for dinner and the nations, 1p and 2p alike were salivating at the smells coming from the kitchen well before dinner had started.

"Ah! Arthur-san, do you still like bunny rabbits?" Kiku asked. Arthur's eyes widened and his back straightened. Kiku mentally cheered at bringing up a subject Arthur would most definitely like. He watched as Arthur's eyes brightened and the young Brit leaned forwards in his chair.

"Do I ever!? I love rabbits!" he exclaimed, catching the attention of the whole table. Allen and Kuro had stopped fighting as well to blink in his direction. Kiku blinked before smiling, his eyes closing in satisfaction. He knew how to make Arthur at least think their world was more appealing now.

"Ah! That is nice, Arthur-san. I happen to have an island filled with bunny rabbits. They come in all different sizes and they are plentiful in numbers. You can even feed them as well! I have a feeling you will like it. You can visit it as often as you want when you return with us, does that sound agreeable? Arthur-san?" Kiku blinked at the cold atmosphere and looked over at Arthur who was looking at him with a surprisingly calculating expression. Arthur had gone silent and had narrowed his eyes to observe Kiku for a moment.

"Are you…baiting me?" he asked softly. Kiku tensed and his eyes widened at the question.

"B-baiting you? For what, Arthur-san?" he asked, trying to act confused. Arthur slammed his hands on the table, startling the others.

"Don't you LIE TO ME!" he yelled, his voice becoming shriller at the end of his exclamation. Arthur slumped and didn't look at Kiku. "Don't lie to me…Flavio told me everything."

The other 1p nations looked over at Flavio who was calmly cutting his roast and looking at them with a calm indifference that made some of their bloods boil. Alfred was the one most easily agitated.

"What the hell did you say!?" he exclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. Flavio paused, his fork in midair to his mouth. He placed his silverware down and looked at Alfred with a small mocking smile.

"Why…The truth of course~"

* * *

_"…__So, do you see now?" Flavio asked, rubbing Arthur's cheeks comfortingly. Arthur nodded but he still couldn't believe it! He was actually a man already and his memories had been disappearing…?_

_"__So…those people downstairs…they're really my family?" he asked, looking up at Flavio with sadness. They didn't really seem like a family…though, granted, they did come to another world for him. _

_"__But…what if they're not here for me?" he asked, looking up at Flavio once more. Lutz made a sound of confusion at the question. Flavio blinked and tucked a strand of hair behind Arthur's ear. _

_"__If they're not here for Arthur…and they're here for England…then they will not have you. I will not allow it. You're mine now and you're more than just an embodiment of a country. You're a part of my family and you will not go anywhere." Flavio tried to convey as much genuine feelings he could muster into that one sentence and it seemed to work. Arthur's look had brightened and his face mirrored an individual who held high hopes. Yet, there was still a flicker of doubt and disbelief in those beautiful green eyes that Flavio had fallen in love with and he didn't want them there. _

_"__Don't worry mio bambino. Even if…Even if you do decide to go with them, I will always be there for you…Don't forget that" he said, kissing Arthur's forehead. The young Brit closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Arthur felt his jaw clench and he hugged Flavio tightly. _

_Lately, Arthur had been thinking a lot. He realized that he missing his memories made a lot more sense now. He had blackouts sometimes, which were becoming even more frequent than before, and his migraines were popping up more as well. He realized he couldn't remember much, though his memories with his new family were very much intact and he was very grateful for that. However, he was mostly bothered by how he acted around his new family and how he felt about them. He loved them dearly, there was no doubt about that…but there was something inside of him that…remained skeptical and wanted to push them away. It was as if he couldn't believe that someone could love him…that, or he felt that he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to have such a good family. He deserved to rot…Oh! It's happening again…_

_"__I deserve to die…" he whispered, looking Flavio straight in the eye. He watched as Flavio's eyes widened in shock. He barely heard the intakes of breath from the others in the room, but he was focused on the blond Italian in particular. "I…I don't deserve anything…I am…I'm…terrible…Death is good for me…I—"_

_SLAP!_

_Arthur was suddenly facing the wall, his eyes wide as his cheek stung something awful. The young Brit was in shock! He couldn't believe that Flavio would…that Flavio would slap him! He felt fingers grip his chin firmly and the hand forced his head to move back to face Flavio. Arthur's breath hitched at the look of cold fury on Flavio's face. _

_"__I don't ever want to hear that again…" Flavio whispered. Arthur shuddered in fear and he felt embarrassed when tears began to leak out of his eyes. _

_"__I….I…." He stuttered, before sobbing. "Okay…Okay, I'm sorry!" he whimpered, hugging Flavio. "Please don't be mad…I…I'll be good, okay? You won't have to give me up" he sobbed. _

_Flavio lowered his head and hugged Arthur tightly. He felt hurt that Arthur would say such a thing. He looked up and noticed the devastated face of Kuro and looked at the ones of anger on Luciano and Klaus. Lutz looked at Arthur with a frown before moving forwards and sitting cross legged in front of Flavio. He reached out and looked into the blond Italian's eyes in a way of asking permission. Once it was granted, Lutz reached out and took Arthur from Flavio's grasp. _

_"__Arthur…Why do you feel this way?" Lutz asked. Arthur looked up into the sad eyes of his brother, but he was also smiling encouragingly. "You can tell your big brothers…" he said, just as Klaus came into view. Arthur began to sob and told them of his recent mood swings. At first, it started off by being sad sometimes at random and for no real reason. Then, it ended up becoming an emotional down spiral. His negative feelings were getting worse…Sometimes, they had gotten so bad that Arthur actually felt nothing. He felt empty and that scared him most of all when he returned to normal. _

_"__I…I don't know what's happening. I'll be fine one moment, but then the next I will either feel somber and empty or angry as hell and I'll start cursing and punching something. I've punched my wall behind the door so you won't see…the blood" he whispered. "My magic heals me, so I'm fine anyways…" he tried to placate the looks of worry on his brothers' faces. "And…I'm sorry about the wall…I would clean it but I'm too short to reach for the sink and the small towels…" _

_Flavio frowned at the description. '__Bipolar maybe? Depression? Or is it his old personality leaking through?'__ he asked himself, looking down at his small charge. He didn't know how psychologically messed up Arthur was with his ordeal with the potion he took, but he didn't want to take any chances with the boy's wellbeing. _

_Which is why later on, he would shock Oliver by asking him to make the antidote to the age regression potion that Arthur had been said to have taken. They were in the kitchen and the cheery Brit had long asked their counterparts to leave the kitchen so he could have room to cook. Oliver tilted his head at Flavio's request. _

_"__Are you sure? I'll try making it possible for his new memories to stay intact, but there's a possibility of him forgetting you…" Oliver said, a frown marring his features. Flavio was taking a big risk asking for the antidote if there was a possibility of Arthur never remembering them. Flavio hummed and shrugged. _

_"__He'll remember. Even if his new memories might be erased from his mind, there's always the heart. Arthur loves us, and I believe he won't forget us so easily. I believe in him in that respect." He glanced down at Oliver with a small boyish smile. _

_"__Though…If you can get him back to normal without him losing his memories, then that would be really great and preferable, if you don't mind…" he said, placing his cheek on top of Oliver's head. He was taller than the other 2p nation after all. Oliver hummed and smiled happily. _

_"__Yes! I will try, okay? Though, no promises. Magic and potions alike tend to act randomly than expected sometimes…" he said with a knowing nod of his head. Flavio snorted. _

_"__If Greece were here, he would say it would be the Fates trying to make mischief…" he said with a chuckle. Oliver smiled. The Greece here was known to be a bit paranoid of his Gods…especially Aphrodite. He would ramble and move frequently, worried that the Gods were going to smite him for living longer than the humans. It was a weird logic where he didn't think he was a God, but he was worried about Zeus smiting him anyways for having the properties of one. _

_"__He is a weird one…along with very paranoid and hyperactive…" Oliver said with a hum. Flavio laughed and wrapped an arm around Oliver's shoulders. They were used to physical contact since they have been friends since they had first met. It was an instant connection between them. A mental with a mental…a person with no bounds and one with no regrets when killing came into the picture. Of course, maybe there was a regret here and there for staining the beautiful flowers (Oliver) or furniture (Flavio) with the blood of their enemies when they were done, but they had no regard to the 'trash' they killed. They were brothers in arms for sure and Flavio found that he was glad to have found someone so like him to understand and like him. Sure, his family loved him, but he could see the fear…practically feel it radiating off of them when he grew angry. Even his own brother stepped aside if he knew he would be in the way. Oliver…Oliver had never been afraid…at least until the accident. _

_Flavio moved his hand down Oliver's side slowly, his hand journeying from his shoulder and to his scarred hip. Flavio buried his face into Oliver's shoulder and rubbed the scar softly. He didn't know why he rubbed it every time his hands were upon the wound, but he had a feeling it was because he held the childish belief that if he were to rub it, then it would somehow go away…that he would erase the mark that he had left all those years ago in his drunken rage. _

_Flavio opened his eyes, feeling Oliver nuzzle him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Oliver to comfort himself. _

_"__Oh, deary. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I've already forgiven you…" he whispered, kissing Flavio on his cheek. _

_"…__But you're scared of me now…" Flavio whispered weakly. He placed his hand on the scar again and shook his head. "I'm sorry…" he said, burying his face into Oliver's shoulder again. Oliver sighed and continued to pat Flavio's head to comfort him as he cooked. _

_"__What's done is done. It's in the past now…" he said. However, Flavio didn't think so. He couldn't believe that someone could let go so easily. At that moment, he realized his emotional situation was a probably a bit similar to Arthur's or at least to the adult version. Did he not believe that he could be forgiven either? Was there too much history between him and the other 1p nations as well? _

_He would have to ask. He needed to know what he was working with. Flavio was stubborn, sure, but he wasn't stupid. He needed to know Arthur's history…_

_And the only way to do that was to ask his enemies. _

* * *

The silence was heavy now amongst those at the table. It had gotten a bit unbearable for Arthur who politely asked to eat in the living room. Flavio nodded and told Kuro to take him away for now. He needed to talk to their counterparts anyways. Kuro nodded and along with Lutz, Klaus, and Luciano they took Arthur away to the living room. Once they were gone, Flavio set his silverware down and looked down at the 1p nations.

"Now…tell me all about the adult Arthur. I need to know what I'm working with here…" he said, steepling his fingers. The others looked confused but Germany looked over at Flavio with an observing look, trying to figure out his game plan. Flavio sighed, knowing he had to explain a bit more for this lot to understand.

"I need to know his history, his mannerisms, his personality…I need to know everything. We obviously don't know the effects the potion has other than age regression and loss of memory. I happen to know that memories are a key point to someone's personality, so if his memories change then so does the personality. However, Arthur has informed me of sudden emotional changes and I believe the old Arthur is still prominent somewhere inside. He still cusses a lot for a child after all…" Flavio said with a chuckle. This actually brought a laugh from Alfred.

"Oh man, yeah, that's part of our Arthur alright…" he said, the others agreeing with him. Flavio sighed.

"So…tell me everything. And I mean everything. Leave nothing out, not even your histories with each other" he said, closing his eyes and readying himself for the information. There was a long moment of silence before Matthew decided to take it upon himself to start off and tell Flavio everything of his own history with Arthur. Alfred followed after his twin and the others followed suit afterwards. Some, mainly China, were really reluctant to tell of their history but they did anyways for the sake of making progress to get back to their world. After everything was told, Flavio seemed to take a deep breath and nodded.

"I see…I see it's all coming together now" he said with a nod. He had begun to understand a bit more about Arthur and realized…they were the same in some aspects. He opened his eyes and smiled at the 1ps gently.

"You must be wondering...why the others fear me?" he asked suddenly, picking up his glass of wine and drinking calmly from it. He eyed them all and saw the burning curiosity and caution in their eyes and he chuckled. He set his empty glass back down and tilted his head.

"It is because I did what Arthur did all those years ago…and succeeded" he said, a smirk growing on his features. Ludwig's eyes widened and Francis' breath hitched.

"You…you don't mean…" the Frenchman stuttered, now looking at the blond Italian in shock. Flavio grinned predatorily.

"Yes…That's right. I am the owner of this whole New World."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Will Arthur keep his memories of the 2ps after he gets the antidote? Will he consider staying even after he becomes an adult again? Maybe, maybe not! I don't know yet either! Don't forget to REVIEW! I love all of them that comes my way!**


	16. Discussions and Heartbreak

**A/N: Oh shit, guys! It's chapter 16! I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far! And the amount of reviews for this story is astounding! I feel so honored that so many of you like this! It makes me happy as fuck, not gonna lie. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. WARNING: NOT BETA'D expect mistakes sorry, and sadness...yeah...feels...Tell me if I delivered for that though. I'm not sure my writing ability is up to par to make feels yet. Like, sucker punch worthy feels. I want that power...Anyways, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Two days had passed since the 1ps had gotten the shock of their long lives. They just couldn't believe that Flavio was technically the ruler of this world at first, but Oliver had confirmed that the blond Italian was indeed the ruler. Alfred almost had an aneurism when he tried to mention freedom and Allen, his own doppelganger, had laughed at the idea and shook his head.

"_Freedom is fine and all but I like being under Flavio. To be honest, if it bothers you that much…we're not really oppressed. Flavio's an awesome leader who knows how to balance everything out…_"

Still, Alfred felt faint and had surprisingly stopped eating. Matthew didn't really have much of an opinion on the matter. It was their doppelganger's world and so who was he to judge about how they ran things? He was honestly more concerned about Arthur and bringing him back home. The others had the same thought pattern as Matthew thought they were now going to be very cautious around Flavio from now on. They didn't want to upset him knowing that he practically had this whole world at his beck and call.

Romano wasn't sure how to take it…however he did find it to be redeemable from the blond hair his counterpart was sporting. He was really surprised but yet, at the same time, he kind of figured that this would happen since he had noticed the other doppelgangers being different from the originals he knew. He and his brother were the weakest back in their world, so the Italians here were most likely the strongest. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Flavio.

He glanced over at Feliciano who was trying to subtly glance at his counterpart with his Germany. Those two being married wasn't much of a shock as Romano had wanted it to be. He sighed as he glanced back at the TV that was showing some Japanese cartoon that Kuro had put on for Arthur.

'_The little shit…_' Romano glared at the small form that was sitting in the middle of the living room and in front of the TV. '_He looks like he's enjoying himself…_'

In fact, Arthur looked content watching the cartoon…what was it called? Sailor Star or something of that sort. Romano didn't know what to do and neither did the other 1ps. They had gone over many plans to try and talk with Arthur but the little bastard didn't even spare them a glance! Romano gritted his teeth as he glared at the little English nation.

'_That little bastard…_'

Arthur suddenly whirled around and stared at Romano. The Italian squeaked and tried to hide behind Spain. The English boy huffed and turned back around.

"If you have a problem with me then say it to my face, you coward" he announced with a brave tone. The room silenced as they watched the scene unfold. Romano growled and he trembled. Why was he so scared? England was practically small! He couldn't do anything to him! He was an adult, dammit!

Romano, still slightly trembling, stepped out from behind Spain. He gritted his teeth and his hands closed into fists.

"St-stop ignoring us!"

Arthur jerked slightly, his body becoming tense. He gripped his white gown in his hands tightly and stayed silent. Romano decided to continue on.

"What? You think you're better than us or something!? You're not the only one with hardships! You're not the only one who had to get hurt or to lose someone! We've all went through it! And yet, here you are thinking you're a special case but you're not! You hear me?! At the end of the day, we're all the fucking same, you little bastard!" he exclaimed, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Arthur stayed silent before getting up. "If we're the same…then why do you hate me so much?" he asked. "If we have gone through the same hardships and the same amount of pain…then why do you hate me!?" Arthur whirled around and tried to punch Romano in the stomach but he ended up punching his legs instead. "Why do you hate!? Why!? Why the name calling!? I know it's you lot that make fun of me somehow! Why!?" he wailed, hitting Romano's legs. Romano looked down at the small figure before him. His hits didn't really do much and that startled Romano a bit. England's hits were weak…

England….no, Arthur. Arthur's hits were weak.

Arthur suddenly stopped hitting Romano's legs and settled for sitting in front of him and crying. "It's not fair! Why do you all hate me!?" he wailed, covering his face. Luciano had finally had enough and picked Arthur up. He glared at Romano and held Arthur protectively.

"I'm taking him upstairs…" he mumbled, already heading towards the steps. Suddenly, Feliciano stood up and walked towards him.

"Ve~! May I come along? I wanna help" he told Luciano. The 2p nation looked at his counterpart before sighing and nodding his head in resignation. Feliciano cheered softly before following his doppelganger up the stairs. Ludwig was about to follow them when Lutz got in his way.

"It's best if they go alone. Little bruder may not want to see too many people right now…" he said, looking at his counterpart in the eye. Ludwig felt that there was an ulterior motive behind this but he let it go.

He would just have to wait and find out what happened from Feliciano later.

* * *

Feliciano watched as his counterpart bounced Arthur softly and patted his back in a comforting manner. Arthur quieted down and cuddled into Luciano's embrace as much as he could, feeling his eyelids become heavier with each soft bounce from his caretaker. Finally, Arthur had fallen asleep, emotionally exhausted from the scene downstairs. Luciano placed Arthur in the bed and tucked him in. They had taken refuge in a guest bedroom far away from the stairs so that they wouldn't be disturbed from the others voices.

Luciano glanced over at Feliciano and gestured for him to follow him. Feliciano hummed and hopped up, following his counterpart. Luciano led Feliciano to the other end of the room and opened a slide door to the balcony. They entered and shut the door so Arthur wouldn't be able to hear them. Luciano leaned against the railing and crossed his arms, closing his eyes in the process.

"You've been glancing at me for a while now…What did you want to talk about?" he asked, glancing at his counterpart. Feliciano did something then that if his friends were there, they would double take.

He stopped smiling and opened his eyes.

Luciano looked at his counterpart and smirked. "Oh? So I guess you are hiding something after all…" he said, moving so that he was fully sitting on the balcony's ledge. Feliciano took a deep breath before deciding to ask what was on his mind.

"Why did you marry Germany?"

Luciano was expecting all sorts of questions from his counterpart, all of which did not involve asking about his choice to marry. The 2p nation raised an eyebrow.

"A bit of a personal question, isn't it?" he asked coolly. "Besides…you should know that answer…It's a really obvious one"

Feliciano frowned, which would be an act that would once again cause his friends to question their own sanity if they were there. "I mean…What about Holy Rome?" he asked.

Luciano tensed, his head swiveling to meet Feliciano's eyes head on. "Holy Rome? That…That scumbag?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at his counterpart. Feliciano tensed at the derogatory term used to describe his past love.

"Don't call him that!" he growled. Luciano sighed and shook his head.

"Are you saying…that you never married your Germany because you were so caught up in your past love affair to give him a chance? Wow, I change my mind. You really are stupid" Luciano huffed. Feliciano made an upset expression.

"I made a promise! We promised each other to-"

"Where is he then?"

"…"

Luciano sighed and shook his head again. He couldn't believe this! His counterpart was really something else, that's for sure.

"…Holy Rome is dead…." Luciano said softly. "The more you realize that, the easier it is to move on, kid…" he said, looking up into the sky. "You have a guy willing to marry you for all of your faults…and you turn him down because some asshole kid from your childhood decided he wasn't going to come back…"

Feliciano looked down as a stab of guilt entered his heart. Luciano's disappointed and scolding tone wasn't really much of a help either. Luciano hummed and closed his eyes.

"Holy Rome is dead…say it…"

"…!"

Luciano watched from the corner of his eye as his counterpart clenched his hands into fists and his jaw lock with a hint of fear and stubbornness. Luciano took a deep breath before blowing out. He was actually trying really hard to be patient with this dunderhead of a nation.

"Say it. Holy Rome is dead. I want you to say it three times."

"…Ho…ly…Ro…"

Feliciano shook his head and whimpered. He couldn't do it! He couldn't just let go of this hope after holding it for so long…But deep down, a part of himself knew that Luciano was right. He hated that part…

Feliciano gulped and tried again, but it was no use. His voice would choke up and he would have to cough to get himself to breathe again. After a few more tries, he realized that he couldn't do it. He never would…

Just as he was about to give up and tell Luciano that he couldn't. A hard object hit him in the face. That object turned out to be Luciano's fist. Luciano took another swing and hit Feliciano again.

"Say it! Say it, you bastard! Otherwise, you'll never be free! You'll never let go!" Luciano exclaimed, standing over the downed 1p nation. Feliciano looked up at his counterpart, still stunned from the punches. After a bit of staring, Luciano growled warningly at him before huffing and turning away from him.

"You're…so weak. So feeble-minded still after so long of enduring who knows what in your world. In this world…my Holy Rome was an asshole…but he…he had a charm about him. One time, he stole my knife. It was a special one that was given to me by Grandpa…I got so scared. I loved that knife so much. I cried…ha. I cried. That was the first time anyone had even seen me cry…Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary…Holy Rome. Later, he gave it back to me. I knew he stole it despite him making the excuse that he found it…but he wanted me to stop crying…he felt guilty…haha…That day changed everything…We became friends, sort of…when he left…when he left, he finally got the balls to say that he loved me. I was devastated too when he didn't come back. But…I accepted the possibility of him being dead…then I accepted the reality of it. When Lutz proposed to me…I…I wanted to say no, but then I thought about Holy Rome and thought of what he would say if he were there. Do you know what I envisioned him saying…?" he asked, finally turning around to face Feliciano after his story.

"…What?" Feliciano asked in a whisper.

"…He would have said "You stupid asshole! You're turning down a guy who loves you just as much as I do!"….I realized that no matter where my Holy Rome was, he would want me to be happy. He wouldn't want me to wait for so long just for him. He would have called me stupid bitch a thousand times over…and when I thought about it more, he would have totally kicked my ass for allowing him to have the upper hand in controlling my life…If my Holy Rome was able to feel guilty about the knife…How guilty would he be if he had known he had a hand in keeping me from living my life…?"

Feliciano opened his eyes and stared at his counterpart at that last part. What would have happened to his Holy Rome? Would his Holy Rome be guilty about it too?

"I know what you're thinking…" Luciano said, causing Feliciano to snap out of his racing thoughts. "If your Holy Rome is watching you…right now, as we speak…what would he think…? What would he say? I'll let you think about that for now…" he said, opening the balcony door back open and entering back into the room. Feliciano slowly got up and sat at the small table that was positioned in the corner of the balcony. He took a deep breath and winced, holding his cheek. Then, he looked over at the garden below that belonged to Oliver. It was a haunting yet beautiful sight with flowers of all kinds of dark and bright hues mixed together to make an unforgettable picture. He was reminded of the time when he and Holy Rome would roam the fields back at Austria and Hungary's place…

And he began to sob.

* * *

The day had passed by rather fast, especially after Romano and Arthur's little scene in the living room. That night, during dinner, Arthur seemed to be in a daze and ate silently. He had gotten the news earlier that Oliver had been fixing up a potion to cure him of his 'predicament'.

'_But what if I don't want to be cured…._' Arthur had thought to himself after the shock of the news had passed. He couldn't believe that he would be transformed so easily. The young Brit couldn't help but feel…worried. There were so many questions now that he knew a bit more about magic and potions thanks to Viktor, Dracul and Thomas. What if he didn't like who he turned back into? What if something bad happened and he forgot everything all together? If he forgot everything…then he would forget Flavio and the others. His big brothers…his best friends...his family. He didn't want to forget..

The fear of forgetting caused Arthur to accidentally drop his spoon into his food. He gulped softly before taking a shaky breath.

"When do I take the potion…?" he asked softly, his fear escalating.

"Hm…? Well, you don't have to worry about taking it today! It will be done by tomorrow afternoon at the latest…" Oliver replied. Arthur looked down at his plate. His food had been barely touched and was most likely cold by now. Arthur pushed the plate slowly away from him.

"…Do I have to take it tomorrow…?" he whispered, the fear now recognizable in his voice.

Oliver frowned and sighed. "Maybe…We can wait until the next day..." he whispered. Alfred wanted to object but was elbowed in the side by his twin who shook his head. Matthew looked at Arthur and decided to speak.

"I…I may not know what you're going through but I bet it's scary, huh" he said softly, looking at Arthur sadly. "It's okay. Everything will be alright. You can have another day if you're not comfortable enough to take it tomorrow…" he whispered. Arthur had looked up to look at the man with the soft voice. Even though he knew of the warnings against these other nations, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the man who spoke now. It actually comforted him a bit. Arthur nodded and a small yet sad smile overtook his face.

"Thank you…." He whispered to Matthew, a small blush appearing to recolor his cheeks from how pale they had been before. Arthur slowly slid off of his chair. "I'm not…hungry…" he whispered, looking at Oliver with an apologetic expression. Oliver smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine, dear. I'll save your plate for you just in case you get hungry later" he said, getting up, and grabbing the unfinished plate that was handed to him by Kuro. Arthur looked down and went to walk off, but he stopped just at the doorway.

"I…I hurt you, didn't I…?" he asked, not willing to look back at the table. "I hurt all of you…somehow. That's why I'm hated. I…" His voice cracked and he hugged himself tightly. "I don't know what I did…but it must have been terrible…I thought about it a lot…" he whispered.

The other 1p nations were a bit shocked that Arthur was bringing this up at all, but they listened. They all didn't quite know what to say and those who deemed themselves close to Arthur hated themselves for it.

"Arthur…" Alfred began but was cut off by Arthur who gave a sob.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, quickly running away afterwards. Alfred got up, alarmed, and wanted to run after him. However, one of the other nations beat him to it…

And they were all surprised that it had been Romano.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Hope you guys liked this one! I was trying not to make Arthur too much of a special case which is why I added Romano's outburst but there will be more later so don't pass judgments on that scene quite yet. Please, Read and Review!**


	17. Heart to Hearts and Hugs

**A/N: Gonna make this short. November/December was filled with uni work and finals. Winter break I had to visit family out of town and of course I got games I wanted to try out that I got for Christmas in January (one of which was the famous Undertale game). But now I am back, and ready to continue this story. I am so sorry! You guys must have been waiting forever! Wait no more! Here is the long awaited, Chapter 17. Read and Review! WARNING: Not Beta'd and possible feels. **

* * *

After Arthur had run away, Alfred sat down and covered his face with a groan. He had missed his chance again. Matthew reached over and patted his brother sympathetically on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Al. We'll have our chance soon, okay? Arthur is going through an identity crisis right now…" he said with a heavy sigh. Alfred groaned and looked at his brother pathetically.

"I know…" he mumbled. He had time to think about his actions and he came to the realization that his actions weren't quite…good so far. He made a promise to be better though, if only for Arthur's sake.

"Well…That was a surprising development…" Ludwig said gruffly. Feliciano looked over at him and then at the door where his brother left through to chase Arthur. It _had_ been surprising. He hadn't expected Romano to run out for Arthur either and he couldn't help but wonder what would transpire between them. There was a small cough and the Italian looked over at his counterpart who gave him a look. Feliciano tilted his head in confusion, causing Luciano to roll his eyes in exasperation and return to what he was doing.

'_If the bastard hadn't come to the realization yet then I'm not helping him anymore! Stubborn jackass…_' Luciano gave a growl and stabbed at his greens.

"Whoa, man calm down. If you don't want them then can I have them?" Allen asked, trying to get a stab at Luciano's plate. The Italian gave growl and attempted to stab Allen's hand.

"Touch my food and you DIE!"

"…Aw…"

Oliver got up and grabbed a pot still on the stove. "Oh hush now, Allen. You know better than to steal food from somebody! You know I always have more for you here…" he said, grabbing the large spoon in the pot and dumping more food onto Allen's plate. The American grinned up at Oliver.

"Oh man, Ollie you're the best!" he exclaimed, hugging the other's midsection tightly before continuing to eat. Luciano rolled his eyes at the other nation's behavior. He picked at his food before glaring at Feliciano.

"Your brother better not hurt Arthur or so help me…" he warned, jabbing his fork in Feliciano's direction.

"V-ve!? No, he wouldn't hurt a little bambino…uhm…" Feliciano gave an unsure noise. It's true that Romano wouldn't hurt a child…but this child wasn't any normal child. This was England as a small child, and Feliciano didn't really know what his brother would do.

Luciano gave Feliciano a cold glare. "If anything happens, I'm killing your brother…" he told him just as coldly. Feliciano flinched. The Italian then felt a hand touch his thigh and he glanced up at Ludwig who glared at Luciano for the threat. Luciano huffed and stabbed at his food again.

"Even when it's in your stupid fucking face…" he grumbled. He set his fork down and got up. "I'll eat later. I've gotta check up on the kid…" he said, turning and leaving the kitchen. The atmosphere was tense and no one spoke for a long while. Oliver looked around the table, sweating nervously for a bit before getting up and walking towards the kitchen counter to grab a cake.

"So…Who wants dessert?"

* * *

Arthur stared hard down at the floor. He had been _so close_ from escaping the house! All he had to do was go through the doggy door since he couldn't really open the real door at his height without jumping for the handle. However, fate had other plans. The man sitting beside him, Romano, had managed to grab him by his ankles and dragged him back into the ridiculously pink home and had placed Arthur in his lap after settling onto the sofa.

"I've been thinking…" Romano began before being cut off by the huffy child.

"Be careful, you might hurt yourself…" Arthur grumbled in response. Romano's eye twitched in irritation.

'_Yup…there's still some of that old bastard in him…_' he thought to himself. There was a small silence before Romano continued.

"As I said…I've been thinking about…what I said. Although I'm not going to really apologize for it or anything because I know I'm right but…I guess I kinda…realized something about you a bit afterwards."

"…."

"…."

"Well? I'm waiting?" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the salmon colored carpet. Romano sighed. This was actually harder than he thought it would be.

'_Well…I might as well just come out and say it…_' the Italian thought to himself. His hold on Arthur tightened just a bit as he prepared for his little speech.

"…You didn't have anyone…huh…" Romano whispered, looking down at the small child in his arms. Arthur's breath hitched, and he felt his heart quiver slightly for some reason.

"…After what I said last time…I realized you didn't really have anyone to help you. Even…Even I had that bastard Spain to help me from time to time…and sometimes my no good for nothing brother but—"

"You shouldn't say that!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed. His body was trembling now as Romano looked down at the small nation with bewilderment. "You shouldn't…you shouldn't call your brother that…." Arthur whispered, his whole body sagging slightly. Romano sighed in frustration at himself. Of course, anything bad mouthing of brothers of any kind was going to trigger Arthur.

'_Nice going, idiota…_' Romano scolded himself. His jaw clenched as he prepared to do something he hated doing ever since he could remember.

He apologized.

A long silenced followed until Arthur began to pat Romano's arm comfortingly. "It's…uhm…just don't say such things…He's your brother so he loves you. Or at least I hope he does…?" he said, a questioning tone coming off at the end of his sentence. He didn't really remember anybody from his past. Or rather, the only ones he could ever remember were the 2ps. Even so, he didn't feel like he knew the Italian twins as intimately as he knew his little 2p family.

'_But…that could change…_' Arthur thought, suddenly fearful. His grip tightened on Romano's arms as he began to breathe in and out very quickly. Romano grew alarmed and forced Arthur to face him. Arthur was white as a sheet and sweat poured down his forehead as the young one tried to breathe right. Romano quickly grabbed Arthur's hands and felt how clammy they were. He cursed. Arthur was having a panic attack!

"Hey…Hey, stay with me, alright? Okay uh…brea-breathe with me, bambino" he said quickly, trying to take slow deep breaths so Arthur could follow the rhythm. It took a couple of minutes, but Arthur was finally able to calm down. Romano sighed as Arthur's trembling figure held on tight to him. The Italian's face had an embarrassed flush.

"Hey…What was that all about?" he asked. Arthur gave a whimper before pulling back to look up at Romano with teary eyes.

"I don't want to go back! Not if the potion will make me forget them! I…I love them! Please don't make me forget! I'll be good!" he babbled. Romano's eyebrows raised as Arthur grew more frantic.

"Who said you were going to forget?" Romano asked. Arthur hesitated before gesturing Romano to lean forwards. Romano did so, curious to hear what Arthur had to say for once.

"I…I snuck into Ollie's room and saw the spell book. I read what it said. I could lose my memory again and never remember them. Lutz and Luciano…Flavio and Diego…Kuro, Klaus, and Viktor…even Dracul and Thomas! I might never get to see them again as I am now…I…I love them. I don't want to forget…" Arthur whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes as he began to sob. "And…if I'm as hated as I was as an adult then I don't wanna turn back either…What's the point?" he mumbled, slumping forwards. Romano had to tighten his grip a bit so he wouldn't fall out of his lap. The Italian sighed. He…understood where the kid was coming from actually.

"…I was a lot like you…you know?"

Arthur blinked slowly, looking up at Romano with a questioning gaze. Romano's face flushed as he gave a cough of embarrassment.

"Well…I thought I was hated too. I was…am, I guess, a bit like you…except better at cooking…" he said, mumbling that last part to himself. "Anyways…I always thought everyone liked my brother more than me. I still do at times…but...recently, I've found that there are some that do like me a bit I guess or at least I think they like me just as much as they like Feliciano…" he said, a blush making its way to his face. He had been thinking about Spain, the one who had taken care of him throughout the years. Despite everything, the Spaniard always included him in some way or another. Even Prussia had started talking to him for some odd reason or another.

"Anyways…What I'm trying to say is that I realized that despite being the same, we were actually kind of different…"

Arthur looked up at the other with sigh. "And what would that be…?" he asked warily. Romano blushed and scowled, looking away.

"You had no one…but I at least had someone to go to…so…uh…I guess what I'm trying to say is…fuck…This is embarrassing" Romano's scowl deepened and he closed his eyes. "You have me now…"

"…."

"…."

"…Really?" Arthur asked, his wide eyes looking up at Romano in shock. The Italian sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…So…yeah, I guess we're friends now, you little shit…" Romano said. Arthur was too busy marveling at the information that was said to him to notice that Romano had called him a name.

"You mean it!?" he asked in shock. "Truly?" he asked again. Romano sighed in exasperation.

"Si. Yes! Okay! You can stop asking…." He said in annoyance. Arthur blushed and cupped his cheeks.

"S-sorry! You can take it back if you want…..?" he said, worried that he had annoyed Romano too much. He just wanted to make sure….

"What? After all that embarrassment to get it out!? Of course I'm not going to take it back! You're stuck with me you little bastard! Get used to it!" Romano huffed.

Arthur couldn't believe it. Hell, he still doubted it…but for now he would accept this man as his friend from now on. "So…you're not going to leave me once I grow right?" He asked, feeling fearful once more.

"Pfftt, what did I just say? You're stuck with me whether you're young, old, or even a goddamn annoying teenager…I don't give a shit…" Romano replied. There was a moment of silence before Romano suddenly spoke again.

"Wait…you said 'once I grow'…Does that mean you'll take the potion?" Romano asked, looking down at Arthur. Arthur gulped.

"I…I'm willing to try…If I have to be forced back…if there's no other way, then at least I know I have a friend on the other side, right? I still don't want to leave…I don't want to…but…if there's no other way…" he whispered, tapering off at the end. Arthur knew his luck wasn't really good. Deep down, he knew it was inevitable that his happiness wouldn't really last like this. Arthur closed his eyes and a sad, tired smile appeared on his face. "To be honest…I expected something unexpected like this would happen…I felt it deep inside my bones but…I guess I just had wishful thinking that I could stay happy with the others forever…Romano…I'm scared…" Arthur admitted looking up at Romano with tearful eyes.

Romano sighed and hugged Arthur, a blush appearing on his face. "Tch…bastard, there's nothing to be scared of. I'll…try my best…" he said, looking down at the ground. He meant to say 'I'll protect you' but that seemed more of Spain's style rather than his.

Neither of them noticed Luciano hiding behind the doorway, his head tilted to look at them from the shadows…

* * *

Later that night, Arthur informed them that he was ready to take the potion whenever it was ready to go. The 1ps were ecstatic of course, but some noticed the uncertainty in Arthur's tone and his shaking little hands that the small nation tried to stop by clutching onto his pajamas. Flavio picked him and turned to the others.

"I should put him to bed. It's quite late…" he said softly, his eyes guarded by the lenses of his glasses. He walked upstairs to Arthur's room and tucked him in. Just as he was about to leave, Arthur spoke up softly.

"Do you hate me now….?" He asked in a whisper. Flavio paused and he gave a sigh. He turned back and made a motion for Arthur to scoot over. When the blond was finally in bed with Arthur, he wrapped his arms around the small nation and hugged him hard.

"I don't hate you. I will never hate you. Never, ever. So, don't ask such a stupid question ever again, alright? I'm just really worried about you…" he replied, petting Arthur's head as he did. Arthur hugged Flavio back tightly.

"I'm still scared. I don't want to forget you…I don't ever wanna forget you…or anybody else. I love you…" Arthur whimpered. Flavio felt his heart ache. He loved Arthur on sight for sure because he was cute, but now that he had gotten to know the nation, he had begun to love him even more. Flavio didn't want Arthur to forget him…but he also wanted what was best for Arthur. He knew that this was the right decision, but it was an extremely crappy one that came with a really shitty risk.

And that risk was his Arthur forgetting him, or them, completely.

Flavio sighed and held onto Arthur until he fell asleep. After he did, Flavio stared into Arthur's face, trying to engrave the image of the child's sleeping face into his memory. The blond kissed Arthur's forehead and decided to stay.

After all…they only had so much time left before Arthur would be himself again….

_Or so he thought…._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have continued to watch this story after such a long hiatus! I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review and I love you guys! Seriously! Thank you for all the support! **


	18. Important AN

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't really an update. But uh, this is just an update about my progress on the story and how I'm doing if you guys care. So uh, this fic hasn't been updated in awhile and there are a couple of reasons for that.

1) College: At first it was just college. Things began picking up a bit more sooner when it came to college work in this spring semester and boy was this semester long as fuck. I am so tired you guys. ;w;

NOW though, there has been more of an issue of actually writing it. I'm so sorry about this you guys but it's getting kinda hard to write this story lately. I dunno, I guess I don't really...like it as much? There's a chance I may end up rewriting this and leave this version unfinished. I'm SO sorry! Like, I know I promised myself that I wouldn't leave a fanfic unfinished! It's just that I don't want to keep writing this if I'm just going to feel half-assed about it or force shit the content out of my hands so like...I don't want to do that to you guys. I want to write at least decent fanfics for you guys and keep you happy. I know some of you are disheartened and I feel so bad about it! I really, really do! But I really want to fix this story since I also came to the realization that I haven't planned much when it comes to this story and I feel like it doesn't flow as well as I thought it would. There are also changes I want to make that I feel would better fix the story and there are many of those.

So uh, yeah. In addition to that, although I still love Hetalia, it isn't my main thing or rather my main interest right now. I'm sorry friends but I've been sucked into the Osomatsu-San whirlpool and I am in its depths of feels and sin. So, to cap it all off:

1) This version of the story is being discontinued.

2) There is a strong chance I will make another version that is (hopefully) better and well planned.

3) Osomatsu-san has become 'my main chick' right now so I suppose if you love that anime then expect fanfics from me for that fandom.

4) I am really, really sorry for disappointing you! -bows for forgiveness-

Anyways, now that that's over. I'm sorry for announcing this news to those who liked this fanfic. I just didn't want people to keep looking back to this fanfic only to realize it's not being updated at all. I wanted to inform you of my decision for this and my reasons. Once again, I am SO sorry about this. I will try to plan more thoroughly and create a better version of this fanfic soon.


End file.
